Green and Grey
by Y.L.O.A.K
Summary: Harry has just began his 6th year at Hogawarts and he's trying his best to NOT let his feelings get out of control for a certain blonde-haired Malfoy, but what happens when Harry can't contain them any longer? Will he be rejected? Will his feelings be returned? Will someone/something get in the way of his happiness? (RATED M for sexual content in later chapters.) Harry x Draco
1. The One He Can Never Have

**First Fanfic. Reviews and opinions are highly appreciated. Thanks~ Y.L.O.A.K.**

* * *

><p>Harry groaned loudly as the sunlight hit his closed eyes. Scrunching up his face in discomfort he turned away from the brightness, reaching clumsily for his round glasses. Shifting them onto his face he groggily sat up in bed, running his hands through his hair, scowling as it refused to be smoothed down and remained to stick up at odd angles. Sighing loudly, he shut his eyes and tried to ignore the twisted feeling he had deep in his gut that reminded him painfully about what today would hold. He was <em>not<em> looking forward to today. Today was the day he had been dreading for weeks, today was the day Gryffindor and Slytherin had their first Quidditch match since the beginning of the year. _"What an excellent way to begin my 6__th__ year…having to compete against Slytherins and seeing…_him…_" _Harry thought with a scowl as his gut twisted even more. He had carefully avoided a certain person since the beginning of the new year, he just couldn't handle dealing with the emotions he had for the other person, he just couldn't. It was hard enough to accept that he was gay, yes it was true, the-boy-who-lived liked men as much as he tried to deny it, he couldn't help but be more attracted to glistening abs and muscular frames of men then breasts or curves of a women, and it was even more difficult to accept that he had feelings for _him, him _of all bloody his head, and grumbling, he pushed the thoughts deep into the back of his mind and forced himself to focus on winning the game today.

Looking over at his one of his best friends, Ron Weasley, he couldn't help but feel the tight feeling in his gut lessen a little, as his friend was sleeping in an odd position with a bit of drool dripping from his mouth. Chuckling quietly, he swung his legs from under the covers, standing up on the cold floor as he got up and stretched. He lazily threw a pillow at Ron, hitting him square in the face, smiling slightly when he snorted and grumbled in his sleep. "Hurry and get up Ron, you wouldn't want to miss breakfast would you?" Harry replied, chuckling when Ron sat up quickly and scrambled for his clothes at the thought of breakfast. "You're lucky you mentioned breakfast Harry, otherwise I would've kicked your arse for waking me up so bloody early." Ron said as he quickly got dressed. Harry rolled his eyes as he walked to the bathroom, giving Ron his privacy, and said in a casual tone, "Well I could always just let you starve and miss breakfast but then I'd be a horrible best friend wouldn't I?"

Harry didn't hear his friends reply as he shut the bathroom door, his stomach doing flip flops as he thought about the match. Looking at himself in the mirror, he gripped the sink tightly and shut his eyes, taking a deep breath as he tried to keep himself together. "_Get a hold of yourself Potter, you cannot let the team down, don't focus on anything else but the Snitch...Not anything else...not even _him…" Opening his eyes again he quickly got ready, attempting to smooth his bed hair once again. After trying several times he gave up and let his messy hair be and hurried out the door, meeting Ron at the exit of the Gryffindor dorms

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table where Hermione was already seated at, her nose buried in a book as it usually was. Ron rolled his eyes and mumbled quietly to Harry, "Yknow mate, one of these days her eyes are going to pop out of her head from reading so bloody much…" Before Harry could respond Hermione had looked up from her book and began scolding Ron, going on about the importance of the new potions she was learning and how Snape wouldn't be as merciful as he was the previous years. Harry smiled at his friends continued to bicker back and forth, he couldn't help but wish they would just get together already as they argued like an old married couple. He smiled at the thought of seeing his two best friends happy with each other.<p>

Tuning them out, he couldn't help but get lost in his own thoughts. Taking a sip from his pumpkin juice, he slowly began eating, trying to conserve as much time as possible before he was forced to get ready for the Quidditch match. _"The Quidditch match…"_ He frowned slightly as several scenarios appeared in his head, all his worries and the _what ifs_ began taunting his brain, "_What if something went wrong today? What if he was too distracted to search for the Snitch? What if he didn't get the Snitch at all?... What if somehow _he _got hurt by a sneaky bludger…What if...What if _he _got injured and he couldn't do anything to help…_" Harry set down his fork, the thought bugging him more then he thought it would. He didn't think he could handle seeing the one her cared for the most being hurt or injured or even worse…_killed. _Harry suddenly didn't feel too good as worry and fear nagged at him relentlessly, his stomach was twisting even more and he regretted eating breakfast immediately.

His thoughts we're interrupted suddenly by a tug on his sleeve. Breaking out of his trance and blinking a few times, he turned and saw the look of concern in Hermione's brown eyes. He noticed Ron was staring at him as well, bacon stuffed in his mouth. "Harry...are you feeling alright? You look a bit pale…" Hermione asked quietly, Ron swallowed the mouthful of bacon and nodded, "Yeah, you are looking a bit peakish mate...are you feeling ok?" Harry forced a weak smile and nodded, "Y-yeah I'm alright guys just uh…thinking about how we should celebrate when we crush those Slytherins in our Quidditch match today." He said it with as much enthusiasm as he could, even though he felt his voice trembling. Ron couldn't help but smile at the thought and started going on about how Slytherin didn't stand a chance against them this year, easily convinced, Hermione, although, didn't look very convinced with Harry's lie but Harry gave her a reassuring smile and she nodded slightly, deciding not to push any further , and turned back to her book she had put aside. Harry's stomach sunk as he forced himself to continue eating breakfast, the food sitting heavily in his stomach. As much as he didn't want to continue to force feed himself, he knew he would need the energy for the match and he would regret it if he didn't eat. "_Today is going to be a long day…_" He thought, sighing quietly to himself.

* * *

><p>Just as Harry predicted the rest of the day was really not on Harry's side at all. He got yelled at by Snape. <em>Twice. <em>Earning himself a week's worth of detention. His face had turned bright red when he heard snickering coming from the Slytherin side of the room, already know who was behind the snickering. Shaking his head he forced himself to continue taking notes, even though it would be completely worthless considering he was the absolute _worse _at potions. After potions Harry quickly got up from his seat, stuffing books into his bag, not caring about bending the assignments he had due soon, and practically ran out the door. He ignored Hermione and Ron's calls to him as he briskly walked away from the class. He just needed to be alone, even if it was for a few minutes he just _needed _it. Turning the corner and mumbling the Gryffindor password, he went inside the dorm rooms as the portrait closed behind him. Passing through the common room he went to his room and shut the door, savoring the last few minutes he had before having to go to the Quidditch changing room.

Harry sighed in frustration as he tugged on his Quidditch gear, he couldn't help but put on the gear slowly like he did when he was eating breakfast. It was finally the time of the day he had been desperately trying to escape. He'd give anything, _anything_, to avoid having to go to today's match, he had considered pretending to be sick or "accidentally" injuring himself but he knew it would be no use, his team needed him and he wasn't going to let them down and give Slytherin the satisfaction of winning the game by forfeit. He could see them now, taunting them and sticking their noses up in the air, wearing smug looks…_him_ wearing a smug look. Harry smacked himself roughly, _"No no no no… none of that... I CAN'T let the team down and I won't, dammit Harry enough of this shit." _He had enough of this silliness already and he wasn't going to let his team down because of a ridiculous crush he had developed over the years without realizing it until the beginning of the year. Angrily, Harry finished putting his gear on and grabbed his Firebolt harshly as he stormed outside onto the field, puffing his chest out in confidence, ignoring the confused glances his teammates gave him.

Swiftly getting onto his broomstick he flew up, his teammates joining him. The feeling in his gut twisted even more as he caught sight of dark green Quidditch gear, making his confidence falter slightly. Gritting his teeth, he silently prayed for his heart to stop beating so quickly as he gripped his broom tighter and forced himself to hold onto the confidence he just gained, even though it seemed it was diminishing quickly. He heard the silent whoosh as the Sytherins got on their brooms to join the game. He scolded himself internally for trembling and felt his heart nearly burst as he heard a familiar chuckle and voice. He couldn't help but feel his legs turn to jelly, his fierce confidence now completely gone, and a rush of blood go straight to his face.

It was _his_ voice he had heard, the one who managed to steal his heart, the one who he had fallen head over heels for, the one who would never return the feelings he had for the other, the one that would continue to hate, insult and belittle him every chance he got…the one he would never have… Harry felt pain twinge in his heart.

_The one he would never have… _He never thought about it like that… Why did that thought make him hurt so deeply?

Swallowing hard, his throat feeling very dry, he slowly let his gaze go up, his green eyes locking with the familiar dark grey eyes he'd known for so long.

* * *

><p>"Scared Potter?"<p> 


	2. Silent Grey Eyes

**Reviews are much appreciated~ Please give me your opinions.**

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Scared Potter?"<em>**

Harry could feel his breath get hitched in throat, his fingers trembling and his face feeling hot. _Draco Malfoy_, the one he would never have. Swallowing the lump in his throat and refusing to show his weakness, he responded to Malfoy, hating that a his voice shook with every word he spoke, "I'd never be scared of you _Malfoy._" He tried his best to make his tone of voice sound cold and full of venom. Luckily Malfoy didn't notice his shaky voice and just smirked in response, his dark eyes twinkling with amusement and breaking the contact with Harry's green ones as Madam Hooch said her usual speech about having a clean game, shouts from all the stands as the two house flags were waved around in a blur.

Harry wasn't even listening to her and eventually managed tuned her out. He was too busy observing how Malfoy had changed over the summer. His chin had broadened more and his jawline was much more defined and sharp, just like his fathers. Instead of his hair being smoothed back in his usual professional way, it was rather messy, very un-Malfoy-like but it was definitely attractive. _"What I'd give to feel those white locks of his…I bet they feel as soft as they look…"_ Harry thought with a sigh. He also noticed that Malfoy's body was much more muscular, he'd probably been practicing Quidditch over the summer, and he was much taller, he was at least a good six inches taller than Harry.

"_The perfect height for kissing..._" Harry thought dreamily, he could imagine it now. _Malfoy hugging him close by his waist, bringing him closer and pressing their bodies tightly together, his cool hands running over Harry's hips and lower back, finally resting them on his ass… Harry shivering as his face turned red as he slowly wrapped his arms around Malfoy's neck and muscular shoulders while he stood on his tiptoes.. _Yes, he could definitely imagine it... _Malfoy leaning down, tilting Harry's chin up, his grey eyes burning into his green ones, their lips just inches away, their hot breath mingling together, making the air more moist as their lips finally me-_

"HARRY! For Merlin's sake GET your head in the game man!_"_

* * *

><p>The words rang into Harry's ears, the wonderful daydream coming unexpectedly to an end. He narrowed his eyes and looked around to see who dared to interrupt his fantasies when realization and shock went through him. He was the only one still hovering where Madam Hooch just stood minutes ago, she had released the Snitch already, <em>the game had already started <em>and here he was, flying in one spot looking like a complete fool. Harry's face turned red and hot with embarrassment as he quickly took his position, doing his best to ignore the laughter and snorts coming from the Slytherin stands.

He bit his lip, his face and eyes burning with determination to ignore how amazing Malfoy looked today. His white hair in an unruly mess, his face filled with fierce determination along with his beautiful eyes, his lips...pressed in their normal scowl…those beautiful lips Harry eagerly want to taste and kiss..

Harry shook himself and forced his gaze upon the field, shoving the thoughts out of his mind as he began scanning the area, looking for the slightest hint of shimmering gold and silver wings. It was barely ten minutes into the game and the field was a complete battlefield. Slytherin were not showing any mercy in this particular game, it seemed that losing to Gryffindor for the past few years was finally taking its toll on them. But that by no means should mean Slytherin should be knocking Gryffindor team members off their brooms. Harry frowned as Slythering scored, causing him to grip his broom tightly.

Suddenly a glint of gold caught his eye and Harry could've sworn he just saw the Snitch zip past Slytherin's Keeper but before he could fly in the direction of the Snitch the end of his broom made sudden contact with another broom, nearly knocking him off as it spun wildly in a complete circle for a moment.

* * *

><p>Harry glanced up, thinking it was a bludger but to his surprise he caught a glimpse of the smirk on Malfoy's pale face as he flew towards the Snitch at high speed. Ignoring his heart flutter, he followed after him, gaining speed and was soon directly by his side, the Snitch flying just a few feet in front of him and Malfoy. He felt his heart flutter again at the closeness between the two of them. He had never been this close to him before, being just inches apart…If only he could just closer to him…touch him...<em>feel him.<em>

Malfoy turned suddenly, shattering Harry's daydream. His dark gray eyes glared at him hatefully making Harry's heart ache at the resentment behind the grey eyes, "Back off Potter! I'm tired of you taking all the bloody glory all the time, the Snitch is MINE Golden _Boy_." He snapped and kicked into the side of Harry's broom, as he quickly flattened himself against his broom, going ahead of Harry as he stretched his arm out, the Snitch just now inches from his grasp.

Harry nearly flipped over but he managed to keep his balance, the fluttering he felt in his heart disappeared, being replaced with anger and a lot of _hurt_. "_Why do you hate me so much Malfoy?!_" He screamed inside of his head. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he flew after Malfoy once again, his jaw and hands clenched tight enough that they both began to ache. Dodging past a bludger knocked his way, _purposely _by a Slytherin of course, he was close behind Malfoy who still had his arm reached out, the Snitch just barely out of his reach.

Before he could get revenge on Malfoy for nearly knocking him off his broom, he saw another bludger out of the corner of his eye, headed towards him. Harry ducked, the bludger just grazing his hair and nicking his skin. Glancing up and ignoring the small pain he watched the bludger zoom pass him, it smashing through one of the stands. Just as quickly as it vanished it was out again, Harry's eyes widened in shock as the bludger made an unexpected turn, going for a new target that was just ahead of him.

* * *

><p>Malfoy was too busy focusing on the Snitch to notice the bludger that was quickly gaining on him. Feeling the anger disappear from his body completely, Harry watched in shock and horror as his scenario came to life. Before he could shout a warning to Malfoy, another Slythering member beat him to it, causing Malfoy to turn just in time to see the bludger. His eyes widened, he shielded his face and head with his arm in an attempt to protect himself, causing the bludger smashed into his arm at full speed. A loud crack rang around the entire field as Malfoy's arm bone got broken into two or even more pieces. Malfoy cried out in pain loudly and easily lost his balance on his broom, falling to the fifty foot drop below him.<p>

Without even thinking and his body automatically moving on its own, Harry dove down towards Malfoy, flying at fast as wizardly possible. He wasn't going to let Malfoy get anymore hurt, no matter how much the boy hated him, no matter how much his heart ached at every dirty look and insult Malfoy said, he couldn't handle the thought of him getting hurt. Ignoring the shocked glances from practically everyone attending the game, he continued to pursue the blonde falling, zipping past a few Slytherin team members. Malfoy had his arm pressed tightly against his side as he fell, his other arm holding it as he tried to nurse away the pain. He looked as if he was silently planning what his will would say while his eyes were closed and his face screwed up in pain. But even in his pain, Harry could see the small amount of hope Malfoy's face contained that someone, _anyone_, would come to his rescue.

This look caused Harry to go even faster, his eyes full of determination. When Malfoy was almost to the ground, Harry, he didn't know how he did it, but he managed to stand on his broom, just as he did his first Quidditch game, even though it was going at an incredible speed. He watched as Malfoy came closer and closer to the ground, using all of his strength, Harry took a big leap, arm stretched out and miraculously, catching Malfoy safely in his arms while his broom fell to the ground. He quickly wrapped himself tightly around Malfoy, shielding him even though he was much smaller, he had managed to cover him up almost completely. Keeping Malfoy pressed to his chest, Harry turned, aiming his back to the ground. Everything seemed slow motion after that, players from both teams flying towards them, screams and shouts from different stands, Malfoy clinging desperately to the front of his gear. "_We fit together so perfectly…" _Harry thought, managing a small smile as they continued to fall, time catching up with them.

The air was knocked out of him when his back made intact with the ground, a loud gasp of pain getting caught in his throat as a burning ache went throughout his body, he felt all his strength drain from him, a high pitched ringing filling his ears as the sounds all around him seemed to disappear. The corner of his eyes soon started filling with black shadows as he was beginning to lose consciousness. The last thing he saw was Malfoy hovering above, breathing hard as he stared at him in pain and shock, his mouth gaping open, his look clearly asking him

_Why?_

Just before he passed out completely, he answered in his mind silently

_-_

_-_

_Because I love you Draco…_


	3. Admitting Truth

**Reviews much appreciated~ This chapter is longer then the others and it doesnt focus much on Draco and Harry. It's more of a friendship chapter. Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Because I love you Draco…"<em>**

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Voices… Why were they so loud…?_

Harry slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry and his eyelids feeling as if they weighed a ton. He tried to focus on the blurry figures surrounding him, it being near impossible with the brightest light possible shining just behind them, making them more like shadows. He could hear shouts of frustration and anger swimming echoing off the walls of the room, whatever room this was, making it difficult to understand what they were saying. The different voices mixing together in a shouting contest made his head ache, he wished the voices would go away along with their owners so he could go back to sleep in peace. It felt as if every word that was spoken, shouted actually, sent vibrations through his body, reminding him of the pain that was there.

_Who were they…?_

He opened his eyes a bit wider, his vision finally being able to focus properly, even though he didn't have his glasses, he began to recognize the faces that were in the room with saw a girl with brown fuzzy hair, it sticking up at odd angles, wide brown eyes that had looked like they had been crying for days. "Hermione…" He choked out, his throat burning from thirst. Hermione was gripping his hand gently, looking at him with worry, her eyes wide and full of relief and pain. Harry looked at the now clear person beside her and immediately recognized the messy red hair and millions of freckles on a pale face. Harry felt his face twitch a bit as he smiled weakly at his best friend, "Ron…" Ron stood next to Hermione, an arm around Hermione and the hand on his other arm on top of Hermione's. His eyes looked wider than usual but he managed to return Harry's smile, even though it was weak and forced_._

_So much pain…_

Trying to keep his eyes open, he tried to shift his head to the right to see who the third person was in the room but his body screamed in protest at the sudden movement, pain shooting through his body but especially up his back and spine, reaching up to his neck and causing his head to ache more. He immediately regretted moving and groaned quietly, his eyes screwing shut in pain. Shouts started up again, this time sounded panicked and worried, the patter of hurried feet echoing through the room as another voice joined in the mix. Harry soon felt his conscious slipping again, the familiar dark shadows appearing in the corner of his eyes while his eyelids slowly dragged themselves closed against his will. Bits and fragments of his memory slowly started coming back as he faded back into the darkness. He started to remember why his body hurt so much..._the Quidditch match… Screams of pain…Malfoy falling…Harry reaching out to him…His arms wrapped tightly around him…Protecting him...Saving him…_

_Malfoy…_

* * *

><p>Harry awoke again to the feeling of the sun's rays shining on his face, even though he was unhappy with being woken up from what seemed like only a few hour sleep, he welcomed the warmth. He tilted his chin up, ignoring the twinge of pain in his neck, and sighed deeply at the feeling. Opening his emerald eyes, he blinked a few times, looking around the room, recognizing the fuzzy looking Hospital Wing. He looked up at the ceiling, his former movements not causing him mucn pain to his surprise. Glancing down at his hand, he worriedly tried moving it, tensing up automatically encase he felt any pain, but to his relief he didn't feel as much pain in his body as he did the first time when he had woken up. He flexed his arm, it mostly aching from being held still for Merlin knows how long, and reached for his glasses that were on the nearby night stand and slipped them on.<p>

Finally being able to see better Harry glanced around the Hospital Wing again, when he didn't see anyone, he silently thanked Madam Pomfrey for shooing away anyone that might've bothered him, although he wished she had made Hermione and Ron an exception. He stared up at the ceiling again for some time, observing the different patterns and curves, before he started getting bored and he could feel his body begging to be stretched as it hurt from having to be so still for such a long time. He needed to move _now._ Biting his lip and hoping he wouldn't regret it too much, Harry stiffly forced himself to sit up in the hospital bed, his back aching horribly, leaving him to wonder if he had instead been hit by a semi-truck rather than hitting the hard ground.

Although moving brought a lot of pain, it did bring some relief to his body. He stretched out his legs and arms, flexing his fingers and rotating his neck, sighing loudly, his muscles feeling much more loose and untightened. Glancing at the end table again he saw a cup of what looked like water and feeling suddenly thirsty he reached for it, downing the drink in a couple of gulps. Feeling a bit drowsy from the drink, Harry allowed himself to fall back into the soft pillows. He was soon beginning to fall asleep again much to his dislike.

As his eyes began closing he thought of what everyone was saying about him saving Malfoy's, what rumors were being spread around, what Ron and Hermione were thinking about his actions, what Malfoy was thinking about his actions… He was too lost in his thoughts to even notice the quiet presence that had slunk into the room, remaining unseen and came nearer and nearer to his bed.

Harry, feeling suddenly happy, was surprised when he felt a smile tugging at his lips, and his heart fluttered when he remembered how he got to hold Malfoy close to him, "_Minus the near death experience._" he added quickly, their bodies pressed together in an embrace, Malfoy, _almost_, returning the embrace. Harry sighed, knowing that would be the first and most likely the last time he would ever hold the gorgeous blonde in his embrace. Even still, he smiled again, treasuring the brief moment he had and he gripped the bed sheets close to his heart, drowning in the warmth that spread throughout him.

"_Draco…"_ he mumbled quietly to himself, shivering when the name ran over his tongue as he never called Malfoy by his first name. He liked the feeling though, maybe he should try calling him by his first name from now on… He laughed quietly at the idea, and shook his head. _No, that would never go unnoticed… _The quiet presence, now besides his bed, continued to go unnoticed by the rapidly falling unconscious Harry.

As Harry felt his eyes slide close again, he could've almost sworn he saw a pair of beautiful dark grey eyes, watching him silently.

* * *

><p>Harry awoke to the sound of soft and hushed voices, they almost made him fall back asleep again but he was tired of sleeping and wanted to speak with his friends, he needed to have his questions answered. His body no longer aching, as much anyway, the throbbing was still there, he rubbed his eyes, his glasses still being on his face and he shook his head slightly, blinking several times. Harry smiled when he realized Hermione and Ron were already in the room with him, they were bickering again and when they turned, the both went quiet when they realized he was awake. He murmured quietly "Hey guys..." Hermione practically busted his ear drums from her scream of happiness as she dropped the book she was holding as she flew from her chair and pulled Harry into a tight hug, much to his dislike when she squeezed his still not fully recovered back.<p>

She pulled away from him, gave him a look over and hugged him again. Harry looked helplessly at Ron who was trying hard to contain his laughter at the sight of seeing Hermione act so...un-Hermione-like. Harry awkwardly patted Hermione's back and said with a small pained gasp, "It's alright Hermione, I'm alright...although you crushing me isn't exactly helping me feel any better." Immediately Hermione let go of him and sat back down in the chair next to his bed, running a hand through her hair, embarrassed by her reaction. Soon enough she began blabbering about how she and Ron were so worried and hurried as fast as they could to the hospital wing once they saw him hit the ground.

Hermione stopped talking after a few moments, trying to catch her breath from speaking so quickly and Harry quickly took his chance to interfere and said curiously, "How long have I been here? I haven't exactly been up much and...the first time I woke up…who was the third person with you guys? I didn't get a chance to see his or her face since I passed out again… And also…what have people been saying about...you know…"

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other, both shifting uncomfortably before Hermione spoke up, "Well… to answer the more important question, I guess, the other person in the room with us that day was… It was um...Well...it was...Malfoy... After you and Malfoy were brought here to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey fixed Malfoy up first since his injuries weren't as…severe as yours." Ron rolled his eyes and mumbled, "As if you can count a nearly broken back to a broken arm. That snake deserved for all the things he's done to us…Boy I wished he would've gotten clobbered in the he-" Hermione shot Ron a look, making him stop mid-sentence as he mumbled a quick apology, although he didn't mean it. Hermione turned back to Harry, "After Madam Pomfrey fixed you up as much as she could, she finally allowed me and Ron to come and see how you were doing…Malfoy had followed us in, he kept demanding to talk to you and see you… "

She glanced at Ron who shrugged and continued on "He and Ron eventually began arguing and that's when you woke up and after you passed out again, Malfoy left without another word..." Ron cut Hermione off and spoke up "He had a weird glint in his eye though…I didn't like the way he was looking at you mate…It was creepy, almost predatory-like." He shivered and Hermione nodded in agreement. Before Harry could respond, Ron added quickly "And you've been here for about two weeks, Pomfrey says you'll be able to leave later on today or tomorrow morning since you've been recovering good enough..."

Hermione nodded again and she glanced at Ron before looking back at Harry, "As for what people have been saying, that's a different story… A lot of people kept asking Ron and I when you and Malfoy had suddenly decided to become friends… Some people even went as far as…Saying you two are secretly dating and the whole enemy between you two was nothing but a cover-up." Ron growled quietly after Hermione finished and he added rather fiercely "I cannot believe that some people actually have the _nerve_ to think something like that! We set them straight we did right 'Mione?! "

Harry forced a nod, taking in the information as questions popped into his mind. _It's been that long since the match? Why did Malfoy want to see him so badly? Was he planning on interrogating him the first chance he got? Did he suspect anything? What did he think of the rumors that were going on about them, being together? _Sighing loudly, he smiled at his friends who looked a bit concerned when he didn't respond. "Thanks guys, I appreciate that you set things right per say and I'm sorry for worrying you. The last thing I would want to do is make you stress about me." Harry caught their eyes, both knowing what they were wondering about and he added, mumbling quietly, "I know you're wondering about why I decided to save Malfoy in the first place. It's not because were friends or anything, I just thought that since I was the closest and was more experienced than the other players I should save him. Even though we've been enemies since first year, and he's done horrible things to us I'm not that heartless enough to just let him just…die... I'm not sure really why I did it…It just happened."

Hermione and Ron both gave him skeptical looks, especially Hermione. There was a small silence between them, Harry prayed that they would believe him. Finally, Ron shook his head, "I'm not sure what's gotten into you mate but its Malfoy for cripes sake, he doesn't deserve saving for the things he's done. And not only to us!" He said rather coldly as he wrapped his arms across his chest, a frown on his face as he turned and walked away from them, not wanting to discuss this any further. Hermione continued to look at Harry studying him before following after Ron, choosing not to interfere with what was said. She turned when she was at the door and she mouthed wordlessly, Harry felt his heart sink and fear fill his body as he understood what she said.

"We need to talk."

* * *

><p>After what seem like ages, Harry was finally able to leave the hospital wing. Even though he had a bit of difficult walking he managed to satisfy Pomfrey's requirements for him to leave. As soon as he walked out he wish he had lied instead when Madam Pomfrey asked if he was feel well enough to leave. Hermione glanced up from her book and she shut it, tucking it under her arm. Harry noticed Ron wasn't with her, "He's probably angry with me…" He thought with a sigh as he met Hermione's gaze. She said quietly, her tone serious, "Let's talk somewhere a little more private Harry…" She began walking down the hall and Harry followed after her, wishing he could run away and hide in his dorm room.<p>

They eventually reached the place Hermione had chosen, the Astronomy Tower. Hermione sat down near the edge and Harry reluctantly sat down with her. There was a long awkward silence between them before Hermione spoke up, "Harry, you do understand that I'm not an idiot right? I can tell when you're lying and when you're telling the truth." Harry swallowed and he said quietly "I never said you were an idiot Hermione…It's just… hard to say these kind of things…It's not very easy, especially to your friends…"

Hermione looked at him and she said in her usual motherly tone, "Harry I'm one of your best friends aren't I? You can tell me and Ron anything, either way we'll still be your friends and continue to remain by your side…I just want to know the truth Harry, I know you're hiding something from us and that it's eating you up inside. I could even tell something was bothering you the day of the match, you've just been acting weird since this year began." She reach out to him, her hand clasping his shoulder, " I can even help you with whatever it is Harry and make it easier for you… Just tell me. Please Harry, let me and Ron help you.."

Harry stared back into her brown eyes and he gave a defeated sigh, his stomach twisting a bit at the possibility of keeping or losing one of his best friends. He didn't think he could go on any longer holding onto this secret, lying to his friends about it. Hermione was right, she needed to know the truth, bother her and Ron. "_There's no point in hiding it from her anymore, she'll find out eventually so might as well get it over with right now._" He thought and he let out a deep breath, "Alright alright I'll tell you Hermione…If you say you'll remain my friend like you do then just keep this between us please… Don't tell Ron just yet, I don't think he'll be able to handle it very well, especially since he's already angry with me." Hermione nodded, understanding his point and she waited patiently for him to continue.

Harry looked down and took a deep breath, he twiddled with his thumbs uncomfortably, his stomach twisting in knots and he found his voice feeling dry. He'd never told anyone about his secret and he was nervous telling even one of his closest friends, he didn't think he would've been able to even tell Sirius his secret. Biting his lip, he told himself, "_It's just like ripping off a band -aide Harry, you can do it". _He took another deep breath and forced the words out of his mouth.

"I'm gay Hermione."

Hermione's eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly, she looked at him with shock but it turned quickly to comfort. She was definitely not expecting that, but she spoke softly, "Harry..I-" But Harry didn't let her finish and he interrupted her quickly. "I'm not done Hermione.." Taking another deep breath to relax his nerves and using the rest of his confidence before it faded away, he ripped the second band-aide off, this one hurting more than the last.

-  
>"And I'm in love…with Draco Malfoy..."<p> 


	4. Comfort and Confrontation

**Reviews are much appreciated. The next chapter will be based on Draco's side of the story.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I'm gay Hermione."<strong>_

"_**And I'm in love…with Draco Malfoy..."**_

Harry forced his gaze from Hermione's as he looked down in shame. He held his face in his hands, not feeling the pain in his back from being hunched over in that position, and he felt his eyes begin to water, his body trembling. He spoke in a shaky voice, it breaking easily, "I'm in love with the e-enemy Hermione…I-I don't know how it happened or why it had to be bloody Ma-Malfoy of all people but it just did and I _don't _what to do!" His voice was practically screaming now, not caring if he was heard, a few tears slid down his face as he stood up quickly, pain shooting up his back but he chose to ignore it. "I'm supposed to h-hate him Hermione! How could I possibly be in love with s-someone that managed to hurt us for so long! Someone that hurt _m-me _for so long! I-I just c-ca-"

Small and warm arms wrapped around him tightly, cutting him off and leaving him to quietly sob. "Shh shh..It's alright Harry, none of this is your fault, you didn't intend for anything to happen and I don't hate you or reject you for who you are and who your heart decides to love. There isn't anything bad at all with what you choose Harry, the heart wants what it wants and there isn't anything you can do but except it." She squeezed him a bit tighter, trying her best to avoid his injured back, while Harry finally broke down into sobs, falling to his knees. Hermione continued to hold him, letting him cry into her shoulder as she murmured comforting words to him, telling him that she didn't care about his sexual preferences or that he was in love with someone he felt he should hate. She rubbed his back gently as Harry's sobs diminished into quiet whines and hiccups.

After some time Harry pushed himself slowly away from Hermione's hold, he wiped away his tears with his sleeve, his head hanging low, and couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed that he had cried in front of Hermione but despite his embarrassment he offered a weak smile when he looked up at her. "Thanks Hermione...I think…I think I really needed that…To get everything off my chest you know? I've been hiding this since the beginning of the year, it feels good to finally let it all out.." Harry hugged her again, sighing in relief and feeling tired from the small break down.

Hermione smiled in understanding, happy that her friend was feeling better and she nodded, hugging him back then helping him up to his feet. She picked up the book she kept managing to discard to the side and she dusted it lovingly before pressing it against her chest. She smirked slightly when she looked back up at Harry and said cheerfully, "You know Harry, this will be rather interesting, you being gay and all…want to know why?" Harry glanced at her confused and slightly scared, but said cautiously "Why?..." Hermione smirked even more, "I always fantasized about having a gay best friend." She broke down into a fit of laughter and dashed down the stairs of the Astronomy Tower before Harry could react. Harry blinked and shouted loud enough for Hermione to hear "Nice strategy Hermione, saying something insulting to someone who's practically crippled and can't run after you! Not cowardly at all!" He smiled when he heard Hermione's laughter in response. Sighing a bit he followed after her slowly, the pain in his back seeming to have disappeared.

He didn't know what he would do without Hermione. He hoped Ron didn't freak out too much when it came to telling him as well.

* * *

><p>Following Hermione to dinner, he saw Ron had already beaten the both of them there and he was eating silently, looking lost in thought. Hermione sat next to him, giving him a smile and Harry sat across from them. No words were spoken and Harry figured it would be a lot easier to just keep the silence between them. Keeping silent meant keeping the peace when it came to Ron being angry with you.<p>

Harry packed his own plate of food, and started eating quickly. It felt like he hadn't eaten such good food in years and it scarfed his food down quickly, chatting bit with the other Gryffindors between his bites of food. He didn't realize how much he missed his house and soon enough, Ron was even talking to him again. He still looked pretty annoyed with Harry but at least them talking again was some kind of progress.

Harry suddenly noticed Ginny was staring at him, something she had the habit of doing whenever he laughed. He gave her small awkward smile, not really knowing how to react. Ginny smiled back shyly and blushed before fiddling with her fingers as she glanced at him a few more times before giggling quietly to herself. Harry knew that she had a crush on them since they first met and he hated that he would have to be the one to tell her that they couldn't be together. As much as he didn't want to be the person to break her heart, he knew it would be easier to do it now so she could hopefully meet someone else and be happy. He also knew that Ron would want him too as well, he'd get pissed off of course and probably try to beat his arse, but he would.

Looking away from Ginny, he suddenly got a shiver down his spine. He could feel someone watching him. He glanced around the Gryffindor table, everyone was busy talking or eating, even Ginny was talking to one of her friends. Yet he still had the feeling of someone watching him and he glanced up, scanning the room before his green eyes locking with grey ones.

_Malfoy._

Harry hadn't seen Malfoy since the day of the match and he saw his arm was still wrapped up in a cast and he had a sling over his shoulder. He felt a twinge of guilt, wishing he could've somehow blocked the bludger from hitting him. Realizing he was still staring, he blushed and he tried to break contact with him but he couldn't bring himself to look away from the beautiful grey eyes, they just seemed to burn into his soul. After what seemed like eternity, he saw Malfoy mouth words to him and Harry felt his stomach twisting up as he saw what he said, the same words Hermione used.

"We need to talk."

Harry felt more blood rush to his face and he finally looked away from Malfoy, staring down at the table. He looked up at Hermione who was watching him curiously, she glanced over shoulder and then turned back to Harry, gesturing her head towards the doors. He nodded slightly and stood up, as Hermione told Ron that Harry wasn't looking too well and she was going to walk him to the dorm rooms encase he were to pass out. Ron looked at them suspiciously but nodded and went back to stuffing his face with food.

Harry glanced at the Slytherin table again, his eyes meeting Malfoy's. Malfoy's eyes were narrowed slightly but he didn't pursue after them, meaning he wanted to talk to Harry _alone. _Harry shivered, his heart beating faster and once they were out of earshot, Hermione turned and asked him "Are you alright Harry? What happened? Did Malfoy give you a dirty look or something?..." Harry shook his head, feeling slightly scared, he knew that when a Malfoy wanted something they always got what they wanted. "No he just…he just mouthed that he needed to talk to me…But I can't talk to him Hermione, I can't. If he were to find out about my secret he would hold it over my head for the rest of my life and use it to humiliate me.." Hermione continued to walk with him, she knew what Harry said was right since Malfoy was good at using things against people his disliked, knowing Harry was gay and in love with him would be like finding gold and he'd certainly would use it to his advantage.

They both remained silent as they walked to the dorms when Hermione spoke up, breaking the silence, "I know it's not much Harry but I think the only thing you can do is just avoid him until you're ready to speak to him. But you need to also tell Ron about your secret before anything else, along with Ginny, she was practically looking at you as if you were candy you know." Harry groaned, afraid she was going to say something like that but agreed, they both deserved to know the truth, he could hold off on Ginny for a while although. "I know Hermione I know, just this kind of secret isn't easy to tell people.."

They finally reached the portrait to the dorm room. "I know Harry, I can understand why it would be hard for you and I know you'd rather take all the time you need but it'll be better to just it over with. Tomorrow, we'll meet up with Ron at the Astronomy Tower and we'll tell him then alright? I'll be sure to bring my wand encase he decides to get handsy." Hermione said with a smile. Harry smiled back and nodded, trying his best to keep himself calm at the thought of letting Ron know. "Alright Hermione, you know what's best after all." She smiled again before walking away, going back to dinner. Harry mumbled the password to the portrait and went straight to his room, changing into his bed time clothes before crawling into bed. He didn't notice how nice his bed felt compared to the hospital one. Taking off his glasses he stared into the dark before dozing off.

Tomorrow was going to be a hectic day for sure.

* * *

><p>"You're WHAT?! And in love with WHO?!" Ron practically screamed at the top of his lungs. It finally came to tell Ron about Harry's secret and so far…It was not going very well.<p>

"Ron, you need to calm dow-" Hermione tried but Ron cut her off "NO, I will NOT bloody calm down 'Mione! He's been leading my sister on for YEARS and here I thought he would be my brother-in-law someday but surprise surprise! Here he is telling me he's into MEN and he's bloody in love with that horrible, and EVIL Mal-" Harry groaned, rubbing his temples as Hermione cut him off again, he knew this wouldn't be a good idea, why did he listen to Hermione again?

"Being gay isn't something you can control Ron and it isn't something you can change. Harry has never even tried to get with Ginny in the first place so he can't be leading her on to anything. And Harry loving HIM is perfectly fine. His heart wants what it wants. HE is threatening Harry, we need to be there for him and keep him safe from HIM." Hermione responded, trying her best to keep herself from shouting. Ron stared at the ground, his arms crossed against his chest and he shook his head, his nose flaring angrily, "No 'Mione. I honestly don't' care about 'what his heart wants' it's bloody Malfoy for Merlin's sake, the one that taunted and put us down for YEARS. That's not something I can just easily forget, especially when he made you cry, I CANNOT accept a monster like HIM. And as for keeping Harry safe, you two can do that all on your own. I don't want to be a part of it!" Having made his point, Ron stormed away from them, not once glancing back.

Harry looked at a frustrated Hermione before glancing at his retreating friend. "That could've gone better.." he mumbled quietly, sounded disappointed. "It could've gone worse..." Hermione responded, sighing in defeat.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks were rather horrible. Ron had stopped talking to Harry completely and was giving him the cold shoulder, Harry understood of course but he was getting annoyed with Ron saying "Bloody hell the wind is talking again!" every time he spoke to Hermione or someone else nearby. Harry also had to go to detention with Snape and he'd been given the worse punishment he thought he'd ever receive, which was scrubbing the toilets in the boys AND girls bathrooms. He lost count of all the giggles form the girls as they walked past him. Even worse, Malfoy wasn't letting up on Harry.<p>

He had made several attempts to get them to be alone, even hexing Hermione into a frozen state and making his advance on Harry. Luckily Filch was wandering the halls and caught them before Malfoy had the chance of saying or asking Harry anything. Hermione was alright after that incident but once Ron found out he landed up getting detention with Snape when he threw his potions book at Malfoy during class the next day. It was rather funny seeing Malfoy getting smacked square in the face and toppling over.

Harry sighed tiredly as he exited his last class, Hermione had stayed after to ask some questions on a few things she didn't understand so she couldn't walked with Harry today, which he didn't mind because Hermione could go on and on asking questions, and Ron still wasn't speaking to him but even if he was he had detention with Snape today. Harry wasn't happy about walking alone since Malfoy was still out to get him. Shifting his bag onto his shoulder, Harry began the lonely walk to the dorm rooms. He had decided to relax for a bit and wait for Hermione to come get him so they could go to dinner together.

He was almost to the Gryffindor dorm rooms when he spotted Ron, looking around the halls. When Ron saw him, his eyes widened for a moment before relaxing and he walked up to Harry, smiling before saying "Uh...Hey Harry, I know we haven't really…talked much recently but I thought maybe we could settle things between us in private. Want to play some Wizards Chess before dinner...mate?" Harry gave him an odd look, and asked "I thought you had detention with Snape today? After all he announced it rather loudly before class ended today." Ron laughed awkwardly, and rubbed the back of his head nervously "Ah right right well I managed to convince him to let me do it tomorrow, I just lied and said I wasn't feeling well. I really wanted to patch things up with you first…" Harry didn't respond, taking in the information. It did sound like something Ron might do but being able to convince Snape? Snape must've been utterly exhausted or was busy to give Ron a different detention date. Harry smiled slightly, his gut twisting but he ignored it and smiled, happy his friend was coming around, "Alright well...I guess we could play a game or two before dinner." Ron smiled and nodded his head "Well let's go then." Harry followed after him, and he could've sworn he saw Ron smirk, which he never did.

Harry mumbled the password to the portrait and he and Ron walked in. Ron glanced around the common room as if this was the first time seeing it in his life. He smiled though when Harry gave him a weird look. "_Maybe he was just a bit nervous talking to Harry again after avoiding him for weeks."_ Harry though as he walked to their room, Ron following close behind and he hung his book bag near his bed. He glanced at Ron who was looking around again and he interrupted his thoughts "So are we going to play? I haven't seen your chess board in ages now that I think about it..." Harry turned, looking at Ron's side of the room and suddenly felt a rough hand reach into his pocket, taking his wand. Harry turned back around as Ron shut the room's door, placing a locking spell on it and using a _silencio_ spell on the room so no one could hear them.

Harry looked at Ron, who was smirking, when simply put his wand into his pocket, and before he could ask what was going on he suddenly noticed Ron getting taller, the freckles disappearing as his skinned turned paler and more white, his hair getting smoother and turning blonde. Harry just stared in shock, his mouth gaping open and feeling utterly stupid for thinking Snape would ever let someone convince him into anything. He should've followed his gut, it twisting more the ever as he stared at grey eyes.

Malfoy smirked as the Polyjuice Potion wore off and he fixed his hair while saying casually, "You know Potter, you had me worried for a second, I didn't think I would have enough time to convince you before the Potion wore off on me since you're so fucking hard to find. And Merlin knows how disgusting it was to have to drink a potion with that Weasley's red hair in it." Malfoy walked towards him, Harry still gaping in shock, and he just smirked more.

"What a Malfoy wants, a Malfoy gets."


	5. Why?

**Draco is in the spotlight now, this is his side of the story. Reviews are much appreciated~**__

* * *

><p><em><em>

_He was falling rapidly, he heard his teammates shouting to each other as he held his injured arm to his body, silently praying that someone, anyone would come and save him. Just like that, as if God heard him, he felt warm arms wrap themselves around him, making him wince slightly at the pressure against his aching arm but he felt relief wash through him as he clung tightly to his saviour, burying his face into their chest as the finally hit the ground._

Draco opened his eyes slowly, looking around at the Quidditch field, he was surprised when he didn't feel any pain besides the throbbing in his arm. Confused he looked up, looking down at the one who saved him, expecting it to be a fellow Slytherin. Instead he saw red and gold, Gryffindor colors instead of dark green. Looking at their face he immediately recognized the round glasses, the messy black and that famous scar that wizards around the world knew about. He watched with wide eyes, full of horror and shock as he stared down at his arch nemesis , the saviour that had saved him from falling to his possible death. He watched the green eyes slowly lose their light as they slid closed, the arms wrapped around him falling to the side, limp.

_Potter…_

Draco didn't even hear his teammates landed beside him, he didn't hear them asking him if he was alright, he didn't feel himself being hauled off, he didn't feel his arm sting in a horrible pain where the bludger had shattered the bone. All he could do was stare ahead of him as he saw teachers, the Granger girl and the Weasley run from the stands, rushing to Potter's side. The he only thing he could think of was a simple question that wouldn't ever have answer

_Why?_

* * *

><p>Even though Draco liked having an excuse to get out of class, he wasn't very fond of the excuse being that his arm was badly broken. Madam Pomfrey had set to work on him once he got to the Hospital Wing, she shook her head, mumbling something about how she hadn't fixed an arm broken like this in years as she examined the break before wrapping it up tightly in some kind of plaster. Draco winced in pain, wondering why she was rushing but he soon understood the reason when several Gryffindor students burst through the door, one of them carry Potter.<p>

"Just set him down in the bed over there and make sure he's face-down so I can see the damage the boy caused to himself, I hate to do that since it can possibly make it worse but I need to see the damage. Merlin I'm surprised he's not dead from taking a fall like that, especially with someone bigger then him landing on top!" Madam Pomfrey shouted, she gave Draco a glass of what looked like water and said in a stern tone "Now you drink this Mr. Malfoy. It`ll help you relax, which you need with a break like that." She then hurriedly went to Potter`s bed, shooing away the other students as she called for her new assistant to help her and she closed the curtain, needing privacy.

Draco frowned that he wouldn`t be able to ask Potter what the hell he was thinking but he had no other choice then having to wait a bit. He looked at the drink and made a disgusted face before drinking it. He coughed even though the drink was pretty good and he immediately felt his body relax, his eyelids feeling very heavy. He thought tiredly "_The hell were you thinking Potter, saving someone that doesn't deserve saving._" He scowled slightly before he dozed off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Draco awoke the next day to his sore arm hurting. He groaned loudly, turning onto his side as he wished the throbbing in his head would leave him be. Trying to fall asleep again was almost impossible, especially with sharp pains he kept feeling in his arm which made his head feel even worse, opening his eyes annoyed he rolled on his back, rubbing his face with his free hand as he sat up. His stomach growled loudly, and he frowned. "<em>The hell is that crazy nurse at?<em>" he thought angrily and as if on cue, Madam Pomfrey pulled the curtain away as she set down a plate of food on the nightstand near Draco's bed.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy, how's your arm feeling?" She said, sounding tired and she looked as if she had a rough night. Draco, taking notice of this and deciding not to be a prick for once, said in a low mumble "It's fine Madam…" He looked up, catching sight of the bed where Potter was at. He still couldn't see him since the curtain was shielding him. Without looking away he said quietly "How's Potter Madam?"

Madam Pomfrey sighed, fixing Draco's pillows as she responded tiredly, "Better… I guess that could be the right word for it. He nearly broke his entire back from that fall though, thank God nothing was broken, just extremely bruised. It looks like he's going to be out for some time though, he knocked his head pretty hard. I just pray he'll wake up soon.."

Draco listened to her words carefully, the same question ramming against his brain as he continued to stare in Potter's direction.

_Why?_

* * *

><p>Later that day Draco was released from the hospital wing, he didn't want to leave although since he still wanted to talk to Potter and get some answers out of him, he shook off the worried feeling he felt at the thought of leaving Potter alone. Irritated, he left the hospital wing, his arm feeling heavy from the cast. "<em>Blasted thing..<em>." He though miserably, he couldn't believe he had to have it on for a month. A whole month! It was unbelievable. Scowling he went to the Slytherin dorm room, ignoring when people kept bothering him and asking him how his arm was, it annoyed him more when he heard people going on about him and Harry suddenly becoming friends. He snapped at several students that dared to bring the subject, even making a young first year Hufflepuff cry. He didn't care though, they shouldn't believe such rubbish even though his heart skipped and dance at the thought of Potter being his friend.

Shoving the feeling away again he finally getting to the Slytherin Portrait, he muttered the password and walked in. He continued to ignore the people in the common room when they gave him odd looks and he went straight to his room, slamming the door. Letting a breath of frustration out he climbed into bed, not bothering to change his clothes and he buried his face into a pillow. He hated that he felt worried for the silly Golden Boy, after all he would be perfectly fine as he always was…right? Draco grumbled as he squeezed the pillow, the gnawing in his stomach not going away.

"Stupid Potter._" _He said in a muffled tone as he eventually dozed off.

* * *

><p>It had been a week already. <em>An entire fucking week.<em>

Draco was beyond annoyed and worried, he wanted to talk with Potter already and Madam Pomfrey was seriously pushing the limits of his patience when she would shoo him out of the Hospital Wing. After several attempts, Draco was close to hexing her already but he knew it wouldn't be worth getting in trouble because of that crazy bat. Shoving the books into his bag he left his last class for the day and headed towards the dorm room again. Several students that walked in the same hallway as him steered clear of him, afraid he would snap and take his anger out on them like he did when people continued spreading rumors about him and Golden Boy.

"_Where do people even come up with ridiculous shit like this? First me and Potter friends? Now suddenly were secretly dating?! NEVER._" He thought angrily, his face flushing red for a moment as he tried to think about it. Shaking his head he thought, "_Enemies like Potter and I can never be together. We can hardly stand being in the same room much less being in a relationship. He's just someone that I can never have._" Draco stopped in his tracks, surprised when he found himself feeling...sad. "The one I can never have.." He felt depressed but shoved the emotions away and began wondering why he thought he would want Potter to be his in the first place. Shaking his head he made a sudden turn, only to stop again when he recognized voices talking about Potter. Pressing himself against the wall he listened intently, trying to hear what they were saying.

"…She said we can finally see how Harry is doing, I mean it's been so.."  
>"'Mione, breath. Don't pass out from the excitement of seeing Harry.."<br>"I am breathing Ron, I just can't wait to go visit him after we finish up with our bookwork…"  
>A loud groan was heard afterward.<p>

Normally Draco would've rolled his eyes and continued on his way but this caught his attention. Madam Pomfrey was finally allowing people to see Potter? Relief washed over him that Potter was finally beginning to recovering and the gnawing pain in his stomach that had been bothering him for the past weak lessened. He felt a smug smile grow on his face as he watched the mudblood and redhead walk past him. He watched them leave before he turned around and headed to the Hospital Wing. Maybe he could finally get some answers from Golden Boy now.

* * *

><p>"I told you to shove off Malfoy!" Ron shouted in Draco's face, "Why're you here, as if Harry would want to talk to you anyway!" Draco had his eyes narrowed, he wasn't expecting to find the Weasley and Granger already by Harry's side by the time he made it to the Hospital Wing, when he thought he would beat them there. It was an unpleasant surprise when he pulled the curtain back to be met with two pairs of eyes looking up at him. <em>"They must've decided to do homework later so they could come see Potter."<em> Draco thought as Ron continued to scream in his face, while Hermione tried to calm Ron down by telling him that the noise was going to wake up Potter.

Draco was not going to back down though, especially to a Weasley, he had been waiting too long to speak to Potter and he was going to let this loudmouth get in his way. He glanced over at Potter's sleeping face, feeling slightly disappointed and guilty when he realized he was still sleeping despite the yelling, but he did feel better afterward when he realized he would be getting the extra rest he needed…

"Hey, I'm talking to you, you bloody ferret!"

Draco turned his attention back to Ron, his hand clenching as the other scratched at the cast, and he shouted back, his voice dripping with venom "I don't care if you are Weasley! Why I am here is my OWN business and I will not leave until I have questions answered and if you think you can get in my way, you are _seriously_ mistaken slug boy." Ron's eyes widened, his face turning red and he pointed a finger at Draco, saying through clenched teeth "What the hell did you just-" Hermione stood up suddenly, grasping Potter's hand and interrupting Ron, "Shh shh! He's waking up!" she said quietly, trying to contain her excitement. Ron went silent immediately as he wrapped an arm round Hermione and put a hand over hers and Potter's.

Draco rolled his eyes in disgust at them and he looked at Potter's face, his green eyes slowly coming to life. He heard him faintly mumble his friends names, smiling slightly and Draco didn't understand why this made him jealous and made his heart wince in pain that he didn't notice him. Draco watched him starting to turn his head towards his direction, only to hear him gasp and groan loudly in pain, his eyes widening for a moment before the slipping close again. A wave of panic went through Draco as he watched, the flashback of watching Potter lose conscious ran through his mind. Before he could take a step closer, Hermione and Ron both began shouting for Madam Pomfrey, who hurriedly ran to the bed, her shoes clicking against the floor.

Draco took a step back as Pomfrey shooed them away, Hermione beginning to cry as Ron held her. He glanced at Potter again before the curtain covered him, worry gnawing at his stomach again. Scowling loudly, he turned way, storming out of the room, he had to force himself to move because his body seemed to want to stay and make sure Potter was alright. He sighed, realizing he would have to continue to wait for his chance to talk to Potter.

* * *

><p>After some time passed, Draco snuck his way into the Hospital Wing once again later that day. Ever since his and the redheads shouting match earlier, the crazy nurse wasn't allowing anyone to come see Potter but he wasn't going to let her to try and stop him. He walked silently up to Potter's bed, doing his best to remain quiet. Potter didn't even seem to know he was that he was there, he looked as if he were drunk and Draco noticed the empty glass that sat on the bed stand, similar to the one Madam Pomfrey gave him when he first got to there. He frowned, realizing he would miss his chance, <em>again, <em>as Harry would be asleep in a few moments. He turned to leave when something stopped him dead in his tracks.

"_Draco…_"

A shiver went through his spine at the sound of his name being called. Turning around quickly, Draco looked at Potter in shock. He had never called him by his first name before. What was he thinking? Had he noticed him there? What was he going to say? Draco felt his heart beating quickly, his face turning hot as he watched Potter with shocked eyes when Potter smiled after saying his name, even letting out a small chuckle and then gripping the bed sheets close to him, his eyes slipping close. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Golden Boy dozed off.

* * *

><p>Another week passed by and Draco still didn't get his chance to talk to Potter, he heard he was finally being released today but he didn't see him anywhere. He nervously glanced the Gryffindor table, frowning when he realized he wasn't there, his stomach was doing flip flops and it angered him that he didn't know why. "<em>Get a hold of yourself. Just because he said your name doesn't mean ANYTHING.<em>" He thought angrily as he pushed the feelings away. Sitting down between Blaise and Pansy, he stared at the door, waiting for any sign of Potter to show up. He needed to know. He needed to know why he avoided him. Why he said his true name. _Why he saved him_… His heart thumped at the thought of Potter having held him so close…He should've hated in but he couldn't help but miss the warmth and security he felt in Potter's arms..

Snapping from his thoughts, and what seemed like years, Potter finally showed up with Hermione by his side. He looked rather pale and his eyes looked a bit red. Had he been crying? Why would he be crying? Draco watched him sit down and begin eating, he relaxed when he seemed to be ok but clenched his teeth when he saw the Weaslette flirting with Potter. He didn't know why but he felt highly agitated. How he wished he could hex her in that moment and get her away from Potter. Letting his gaze drift to Golden Boy again, he stared at him intently until he saw Potter stiffen up and glance around. Grey eyes locked with green when Potter finally looked in his direction.

Draco continued to stare, his heart beating quickly and getting confused when Potter's face turned red for a moment. He mouth silently to him, hoping no one else would see what he was doing.

"We need to talk."

Draco watched as the blood from Potter's face drain as he shuffled around uncomfortably. Hermione suddenly turned and looked at him, her brown eyes narrowed as she stared him down. Sitting up, he stared back, smirking in triumph when she turned away. He was surprised when Potter and Granger got up suddenly, heading for the exit. _"Well played Potter…Very well played.." _He thought, knowing that Potter only went with Hermione to use her as a shield, he wouldn't attempt to talk to him _she _was around. He scowled loudly, ignoring the looks he received as another chance slipped away from him _again_. His eyes met with Potter's for a brief moment before he disappeared behind the doors.

"_I'm coming for you Potter."_

* * *

><p>Weeks passed by as Draco left his class early, claiming to not feel good as he hurriedly went to the Slytherin dorm rooms. Getting there quickly, he made sure no one was round and he silently closed the door to his room. He had been carefully planning for the last month and today was his last chance to talk to Potter. He only had one chance and he certainly wasn't going to let the Golden Boy escape from his grasp again.<p>

_It was a little over a month ago, just a few days after the dinner incident with Potter. He realized Potter and that annoying girl were doing everything in their power to keep him. He noticed that the Weasley boy had stopped talking to them, the reason he didn't know but it worked out perfectly in the end either way. He had just gotten back from Dumbledore's office after being scolded and losing fifty points for the Slytherin team because he hexed the Granger girl. "Stupid rotten squib.." Draco mumbled, if that pathetic excuse for a person, Filch, hadn't come in at the exact moment he hexed the brunette he would've had his chance to talk to Potter. Walking into his potions classroom, he had barely managed to sit down in his seat before he felt something thick smack him in the face, knocking him out of his chair and sending the items in his bag flying all over the floor. He sat up, looking for the culprit with a death look, as his eyes landed on that dreadful redhead. Ron was standing up, breathing hard, his eyes wide as he shouted at Draco for daring to hex " 'Mione " Before he could retaliate, Snape shouted at the little weasel, Draco found himself smirking when the Weasley got himself over a month's worth detention. Ignore the glances his way, Draco hastily picked up his things, including the redheads Potion book. He was about to throw it back immaturely when something caught his eye. The book was flipped to a page that had bold letters across the top, "_Polyjuice Potion_" scanning his eyes over it quickly he felt himself smirking more and his eyes widening. Standing up, he shut the book and walked to the Weasley's desk, acting professional. He put the book on his desk as he got a glare that held daggers in it. He smirked and before anyone noticed, he grabbed a loose hair that had fallen on the redhead's cloak. He returned to his seat, hardly bothered by the fact his nose hurt like hell as he planned his next move to get Potter alone._

Draco smirked when his Polyjuice Poition was finally ready. He'd been carefully making the potion in private, knowing that this plan would definitely work while his other plans failed. Although he did most of the work, he thanked that annoying Weasley for giving him the idea in the first place, rubbing his nose as he scowled when he thought of how much it hurt to have a book thrown at his face.

Looking at the time, he knew classes should be ending soon and the potion only lasted for an hour so he decided to take it now. Pouring himself a glass, he opened the drawer to his bed stand as he picked up the small strand of hair he'd been saving. Draco couldn't help but grin at the thought of his brilliance.

The real Ron would be serving his last day of detention with Snape, so he didn't have to worry about being seen by him in the halls. He also noticed that redhead and Potter avoided each other and hadn't been speaking which he would use to his advantage, he'd act like a total Gryffindork and try to coax Harry into trying to mend their friendship and bribe him into somewhere private that he couldn't escape, such s the Gryffindor dorm room. And if he made it that far and he would simply take Potter's wand, lock the doors and place a _silencio_ spell on the room and get answers. The only thing that stumped him was how he was going to get Hermione away from Potter, shaking his head slightly he decided to face that challenge when it happened.

Draco smirked again and put the red hair into the potion. He frowned at the ugly and disgusting color of the potion but he forced himself to drink it, he didn't really have much of a choice and he wasn't going to back out now. As soon as he swallowed the drink it felt like drank posion and he ran to the bathroom, ready to puke his guts out. When he kept dry heaving for a few minutes and nothing came up, he went to cool his hot face with cold water and gasped when he saw the Weasley boy in his mirror. His pale face was now full of color and freckles, his blonde hair red and he was also much shorter. He turned a few times, examining himself and he smiled, throwing off the Slytherin colored robe. "He's even more horrid looking then I thought. " Draco mumbled in Ron's voice. He was thankful that his arm healed quickly as it did and the cast was finally removed a few days ago, since he was positive Potter would be suspicious if his friend just appeared with a broken arm. Slipping out of the dorm rooms, Draco/Ron walked confidently down the halls, looking for Potter. Oh how he loved this plan of his.

* * *

><p>DracoRon was hurriedly looking down the halls, trying to find that idiotic Potter. Classes ended over twenty minutes ago and he only had fifteen minutes before the potion wore off. Worriedly he continued to look, and turned when he heard the soft sound of feet coming towards him, seeing that it was finally Potter at last he felt relief go through him. And to make it even better, he didn't have that annoying girl with him. He finally got his chance.

Potter gave him an odd look as Draco/Ron walked up to him, smiling in a friendly way. Draco/Ron said casually, "Uh...Hey Harry," Draco shivered as the name ran over his tongue, he liked the feeling though even though he'd never admit it, "I know we haven't really…talked much recently but I thought maybe we could settle things between us in private. Want to play some Wizards Chess before dinner...mate?" His heart thumped when Potter gave him another odd look and asked "I thought you had detention with Snape today? After all he announced it rather loudly before class ended today." _Shit, I forgot to make an excuse for that._ Laughing awkwardly and rubbed his head nervously, Draco/Ron responded quickly "Ah right right well I managed to convince him to let me do it tomorrow, I just lied and said I wasn't feeling well. I really wanted to patch things up with you first…" He hoped Potter would by the lie as he forced himself to keep a stupid grin while Harry continued to look at him oddly. "Alright well...I guess we could play a game or two before dinner." Potter responded with a warm smile. Luckily for Draco, Ron's face always looked a little red otherwise he would've seen his blush right now. He turned, gesturing towards the Gryffindor dorm rooms and replied, "Well let's go then." He couldn't help but smirk slightly when he turned away from Potter, his plan coming along nicely.

When they reached the dorm rooms, Potter muttered the password quietly and Draco/Ron silently made a note to remember that password, it might come in handy this year. He quickly followed Potter inside as he looked around the Gryffindor common room, it was exactly the same as the Slytherin common room except it had red and gold colors instead of green. He began wondering if Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's common room looked exactly the same too… His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Potter staring at him. He smiled reassuringly as he followed after him again when Potter led him to what he assumed was his room.

Draco/Ron look at the room he was brought to and it was messier then he thought it would be, he didn't understand why Potter wouldn't get his own room instead of living with these slobs. His thoughts were interrupted again when Potter spoke up, "So are we going to play? I haven't seen your chess board in ages now that I think about it..." Draco/Ron took his chance when Potter turned around and he grabbed Potter's wand from his back pocket, stuffing it into his. Muttering a locking and the _silencio_ spell he turned back to the shocked face of Potter and smirked. _Finally he could get the answers he'd been waiting for._

Potter looked like he was about to say something when he took a step back, his face going pale. Draco felt himself growing taller and saw his skin getting paler, he smoothed back his now blonde again hair as he walked towards Potter, who just stood there with his mouth gaping open. He smirked and said in a smooth voice,

"What a Malfoy wants, a Malfoy gets."


	6. Warm and Cold

**Finally, the moment of truth. Reviews are highly appreciated.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>What a Malfoy wants, a<strong>** Mal****foy**** gets." **_

* * *

><p>Harry nearly fell back as he continued to stare at a smirking Malfoy. He tried to think of words to say, any words to say, but his mind had gone completely blank and only one word continued to run thought his brain. <em>How? How how how? HOW?!<em> He felt foolish for underestimating someone like Malfoy, especially considering that he was ranked as one of the most intelligent students in the school but even still how could he have idiotic enough to fall for such a simple trap? Even Neville could've probably avoided it with ease. Harry also thought about how he got the Polyjuice Potion in the first place. Had he been planning this for over a month? Maybe Snape gave it to him? He couldn't have cared that much about being saved by him…could he?

A dark chuckle broke his line of thoughts and Malfoy began walking towards him, his eyes full of excitement and mischief. Harry hated that he seemed to be enjoying this so much when he just felt like jumping out of the window. Backing away from Malfoy, Harry felt his back pressing against the wall, he surprised himself when he managed to choke out a few words, "W-What do you want M-Malfoy?" Malfoy smirked, he was now hovering over him, "_Damn him for being taller than me…"_ Harry thought, when he saw a pale hand press against the wall besides him, blocking Harry from escape completely.

"Oh I think you know what I want Potter, I've been planning this for some time as you can tell and I really don't have the patience anymore to play you hide and seek game. I want some answers from you and I want them now." Grabbing Harry's chin with his other cold hand, Harry felt himself shiver and he was forced to look at Malfoy when his chin was pointed up. Harry felt his breath get caught in his throat, he could feel blood rushing to his face and he remained silently, scared to say anything or even move for that matter when grey eyes stared deeply into his green ones. "Why did you save me that day Potter? Why have you been avoiding me since the match?" Malfoy said, his tone was demanding but Harry could sense a small amount of softness behind his voice and he didn't quite understand why.

Finally being able to breathe again, Harry forced his mouth to make words as he looked away from the piercing grey eyes. "I-I don't know Malfoy…It just...It just happened, t-there's nothing else behind it. Even though we..we hate each other, I-Im not heartless to let you just die…" He didn't notice his voice had gone from shaky and confident, to quiet and pained. He hated lying, he wanted to come out to Malfoy, tell him the truth, tell him his feelings, and tell him how much he loved him and how much he wanted to be with him. He held it back though as he felt Malfoy's eyes scan over him, hoping he would believe the same story he told Hermione and Ron. He continued to remain silent, shutting his eyes and praying Malfoy would be satisfied with his answer and leave him alone but instead the next words Malfoy said made him freeze and he swore he felt his heart stop beating.

"Why did you call me Draco when you were still in the Hospital Wing?"

* * *

><p>Harry felt his eyes snap wide open and he stared at Malfoy, his jaw gaping for a moment before he closed it and forced himself to blink. "W-What?" Malfoy didn't move a muscle and repeated what he said "Why did you call me Draco when you were still in the Hospital Wing? I had gone to check on you after my run in with your little <em>friends, <em>but you were already dozing off by the time I got there, so when I turned to leave you said my name suddenly. You didn't say Malfoy, you said _Draco._"

All Harry could do was continue to stare at Malfoy, stunned into silence._ He had heard him say his name.._ Malfoy raised an eyebrow, peering closer and he said with less venom in his voice, it almost being a comforting tone. "I'm waiting Potter, is there something that you wish to tell me? After all no one is going to hear or know about it except me." Swallowing the lump in his throat, Harry chose not to believe him when he said that and he shook his head, wincing when Malfoy tightened his grip on his chin and he stuttered out, "N-no, nothing at all M-Malfoy…I don't have a-anything to tell y-" Realization suddenly hit Harry, he closed his mouth, as he looked at Malfoy, meeting his gaze.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you had gone to check on me when I was in the Hospital Wing?" Harry responded, his confidence suddenly growing back as he pushed himself from the wall. Malfoy's eyes widened slightly as he took a step back, his hardened look starting to soften as he released the hold he had on Harry's chin. "I-I didn't mean anything by it whatsoever Potter. I simply went to ask you questions about your actions." He looked a bit flustered as he took another step away from Harry who continued to walk towards him.<p>

Looking him up and down, Harry said with a smile, "You're lying Malfoy... You were worried about me weren't you? I can see it in your face…You care about me.. don't you?" Malfoy continued to back away, his back hitting against Harrys bed post. His face had turned slightly red, it being visible easily in his pale skin, he tried to keep his confidence intact but he stuttered when he responded to Harry, "Please, a M-Malfoy would c-care about s-someone like y-you _Harry!_" Harry felt his eyes widened as Malfoy slapped a hand over his mouth, both of their eyes wide in shock.

Harry was taken back and he said in a quiet voice, "Did..did you just call me…Harry?" Malfoy moved his hand away from his mouth as he clenched it tightly and he sputtered out, his face turning more red, "N-no o-of c-course not! I-it m-means n-nothing! It w-was a m-misinterpretation!" He was trying to make his voice sound convincing but Harry saw right through it. _"Draco Malfoy cares about me..he actually cares about me.." _Harry thought as his heart fluttered, he didn't bother listening to the rest of Draco's rambling as he tried to defend himself, he continued to walk up to him, soon standing directly in front of Malfoy.

His green eyes didn't break contact with the grey ones. Malf-..Draco blinked a few times, staring down at Harry, and mumbled quietly "W-what are you l-looking at _Potter_?" Harry looked back up at him, and suddenly remembered how he thought Draco was the perfect kissing height since Harry was shorter then him. "_I think it's time I tried out that theory…_" Harry thought as he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, standing on his tiptoes as he connected his lips with the one he'd never have.

* * *

><p><strong>(Warning: Contains Sexual Scenes.)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Warmth.<em>

That was the first thing Harry felt as he pressed his lips against Draco's, he felt Draco stiffen at first underneath him but to his surprised, Dracos's lips soon began moving in sync with his. He opened his eyes in shock, seeing Draco's eyes were half closed, looking dazed. Feeling his shut again, Harry continued with the kiss, deepening it. So soft… he thought and he felt his hands grip a few of Draco's soft blonde locks. He shivered when he felt Draco's cool hands slide down his warm back slowly before they rested on his hips, pulling him closer and pressing their bodies together. Harry broke the kiss, gasping softly at the contact and he heard a small groan slip out from between his lips accidentally. "Draco.." His eye's shot open and his face turned red from embarrassment, he glanced at Draco who's eyes widened momentarily before he smirked, his eyes full of sudden lust and want. Harry felt his heart skip a beat when he saw him lick his lips in…hunger.

Before he could react, he felt Draco's lips press against his again, more forcefully and passionately as he pressed their bodies harder together. He pushed Harry onto his bed, climbing on top as he straddled him, Harry's legs on either side and his hands holding Harry's down. Harry groaned against Draco's lips, turned on by the roughness and he felt himself pressing against Draco, grinding against him, feeling his pants getting tighter around a certain area on his lower body, shivering when Draco's pressed his…also hard package against his own.

Harry felt Draco pull his lips away from his and he couldn't help but whine when the warmth of his lips left his in the cold. Draco smirked slightly as he clasped both of Harry's hands into one of his, the other tugging at a Harry's shirt, unbuttoning a few buttons impatiently. Harry looked at him breathlessly and before he could ask what he was doing, Draco tilted his head up, exposing his unmarked neck which he sunk his teeth into.

Harry cried out, not expecting the sharp pain and he wriggled in Draco's grip, gasping when he only bit harder. It was no use, the taller one was definitely stronger then him, when he was in this state anyway. "Dr-Draco…" Harry gasped out when he felt a sudden sucking on his neck. Groaning loudly, Harry gave up trying to escape, letting the pleasure flow through him while Draco slid a cold hand up his shirt, pinching and twisting his pecks, teasing them when the hardened at his touch.

Harry threw his head back at the sensations, continuing to groan as Draco toyed with his body, it just felt so good, it felt so…_right._ Soon enough Harry felt lips crush against his again and he kissed back enthusiastically, opening his mouth in obedience when Draco' nipped his lip. They soon got into a tongue war, Draco easily winning dominance and he explored Harry's mouth, tasting him as he slowly slid a cold hand down, the tip of his fingers passing the waistband of his boxers… Harry groaned into Draco's mouth, shivering in excitement as he waited impatiently for what was to come. He shivered again when cold fingertips brushed against his hot regions just edging his hard on. Harry thought hazily, silently encouraging Draco to continue, "_A..Almost t-there…Draco…_"

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Thud. "_Oh bloody hell what the fuck is wrong with the door now._" _A muffled voice said behind the door of the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco froze mid-kiss, both their eyes snapping open as they looked to the door. "What the heck was the name of that spell again…" the muffled voice said again, "Elemori? No no...that wasn't it…"<p>

Harry and Draco looked away from the door and back at each other, Draco snatched his hand from Harry's crotch and jumped off of him, looking around the room panicked. Harry sat up quickly, throwing on his robe that was discarded on the floor. He snapped his head towards the door as he heard Ron trying the spell several times, finally getting it right after a few attempts. Harry grabbed Draco's hand quickly and pulled him across the room, he gave him a quick kiss, their eyes meeting briefly before he pushed him into the bathroom.

He turned just as Ron opened the door, muttering about he should get Hermione to fix it but stopped when he saw Harry standing there. He crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at him and he walked to his side of the room, setting down his book bag.

Harry moved away from the door, catching a glimpse of grey eyes before he turned his attention towards Ron. Clearing his voice he broke the silence "Ron, uh I-" "Save it Harry, I don't want to hear it right now from you. I've already had a dreadful day with Snape thanks to your beloved Malfoy and I'd rather go get something to eat then speak to you." Ron said coldly as he turned towards the door, avoiding eye contact.

Harry ran in front of Ron, blocking the door and he said in a serious tone, "No Ron, I'm tired of this already, fighting with you and not speaking to one of my best friends. Look, I know you're upset with me about my uh..likings but getting angry at me isn't going to change any of that. Whether you like it or not, this is who I am and who I was made to be." He lifted a hand when Ron tried to cut him off and he continued, "You're one of my best friends Ron, and you're like a brother to me. I know you hate Dra-Malfoy but that doesn't mean you should hate me because I'm a-attracted to him.", He glanced at the bathroom, seeing a small smirk on Draco's face, "We've been friends since first year, I don't want to lose our close friendship over something like that…" Bringing his eyes back to Ron's he waited for his friend to answer.

Ron looked down for a few moments, thinking for a bit before he looked at Harry again and he said softly, "You're right Harry…I've been a rotten friend haven't I? I'm really sor-" Harry smiled and brought him into a brotherly hug and he pulled away after a few seconds, trying to avoid making it awkward. "It's alright Ron, I know it was difficult to accept for you at first.." Ron nodded and he grinned brightly, "Yeah yeah but I'll get over it…someday. Anyway, let's go get dinner mate, I'm bloody starving and Snape didn't even let me eat my chocolate frog, instead he confiscated it and ate it himself. In front of me! Can you believe that?!" Harry shrugged, glancing at the bathroom door again, it was mostly closed now as Draco hid behind it, and he turned to Ron, "Yeah, I can believe that in a heartbeat."

Ron smiled a bit before giving Harry a weird look and he pointed towards his neck, "Harry what's that weird looking red mark on your neck?" Harry brought his hand up to his neck quickly, blushing and he, looking around quickly for an excuse "Uh I- um..W-when I was waiting for you to come back from detention I uh..I accidentally got the skin caught in between the button on my cloak when I was uh..fiddling with it.." He looked down, rubbing his neck. He looked up again when he heard a laugh, "Blimey Harry, for a second there I thought that was a hickie I was seeing! Be careful next time yeah?" He turned, shaking his head as he muttered something about buttons before he left the room. Harry laughed nervously, watching him leave and he looked at the bathroom again, it was now open as Draco stood in the doorway, a smirk on his lips and he wiggled his eyebrows. "So, since when were you attracted to me Potter?"

Harry blushed and before he could respond he heard Ron shout at him from the common room for him to hurry his "bloody arse" up. Harry smiled at Draco, going up to him and he quickly grabbed his wand from Draco's pocket, "I'll answer that question soon enough but for now you'll have to wait…_Draco._" He left the room, not waiting for a response, and followed Ron out of the Gryffindor dorm rooms. "Ey mate you might wanna cover that bruise up before Ginny sees it. She'll flip her shit out if she mistakes it for a hickie like I did." Ron said as they walked down the hall. Harry pulled his collar up, adjusting his cloak and he nodded, "Y-yeah, she would.."

For the first time since the year started, Harry felt as if he were floating on clouds, his heart racing and his stomach finally feeling knot-free. He smiled to himself, looking back at the Gryffindor dorm room, watching Draco sneak out smoothly. Their eyes met and Draco wiggled his eyebrows again, smirking. Harry felt himself glowing when he turned away from Draco's gaze.

He was finally feeling happy. 

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me if would like the next chapter to either continue on or if you would like to see Draco's POV in this scene. (I wont be able to upload a new chapter until I know what you would like to read.)<strong>


	7. The Raven, The Snake and The Weaslette

**I got mixed responses on what this chapter should be based on so I did a small mixutre of both. This is all Draco's POV and his thoughts on his and Harry's 'confrontation' along with a small look into what will happen. Reviews are appreciated~**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>What do you mean you had gone to check on me when I was in the Hospital Wing?"<strong>_

Draco's eyes widened as he took a step away from Potter, not expecting the sudden question to slip from Potter's lips. Snatching his hand away from where the held onto Potter's chin, he stared at Potter, feeling his confidence beginning to sink. He was just realizing his accidental slip up as well, had he really said that out loud? He continued to look into the green eyes, feeling his confidence shaking even more as he thought silently_, "Shit, he's going to start assuming things! I need to make an excuse! Now!"_

Speaking up swiftly and smoothly, trying to keep his voice from quivering, he replied in his usual cold tone, although his voice didn't nearly sound as cold as he intended it to, "I-I didn't mean anything by it whatsoever Potter. I simply went to ask you questions about your actions." Draco could've kicked himself in the ass right there as he felt his face getting slightly red. Where had that horrible stutter come from? Despite feeling embarrassed and ashamed for making a fool of himself in front of Potter, he continued to try and to stare him down, wanting to get back into control of the situation, his heart thudding loudly against his chest.

A small smile formed on Potter's lips as he said quietly, "You're lying Malfoy... You were worried about me weren't you? I can see it in your face…You care about me.. don't you?" Draco internally groaned, "_Damn that beautiful smile of his._" Draco hadn't even know he had been backing away from Potter until his back hit against something hard, he looked back quickly, seeing it was the bed post. He didn't like how this situation was beginning to turn around on him. He didn't like being controlled over, something he was forced to grow up with his father. He hated being cornered with nowhere to go.

_He hated the thought of being helpless._ Turning around he quickly shouted in a hard but stuttering tone, anything to get Potter away before he had a heart attack from his heart beating so fast , "Please, as if a M-Malfoy would c-care about s-someone like y-you _Harry!_" His stomach twisted when he made another horrible slip up, he gasped softly to himself.

Both green and grey eyes went wide as Draco's slapped a hand over his mouth. _He. Did. NOT. Just. Say. Harry. _Potter looked as if he stopped breathing for a moment before saying in a tone just barely above a whisper, "Did..did you just call me…Harry?" Draco's face turned red and he quickly yelled out, "N-no o-of c-course not! I-it m-means n-nothing! It w-was a m-misinterpretation!" Draco growled lowly to himself. Curse this horrid stutter!

He watched as Potter got closer and he pressed himself against the bed post even more, shouting out at him, anything to defend himself and regain his posture, "Don't you dare come any closer Potter! I-I'll hex you into next week! My father WILL hear about this, a-about you cornering me! And for Merlin's sake stop_ staring _at me like that, you-you four-eyed scarhead!" Potter looked un-phased as he stood directly in front of him. All Draco could do was look back at the green eyes boring into his, he felt his heart stop, "W-what are you l-looking at _Potter_?" He mumbled out, not getting a response, Draco was surprised when Potter, wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing him down a bit as he pressed his lips against his…

* * *

><p><em>Cold…<em>

That was the first thing Draco thought as he stared wide eyed at Harry Potter kissing him. His lips felt so cold against Harry's warm ones. He felt his knees go weak, his arm stayed motionless at his sides. He looked at Pott-Harry' blushing and scrunched up face as he continued to press his lips against Draco's. Draco stared at him, his heart and stomach doing flip flops. He felt his eye's beginning to close a bit as he relaxed under Harry's hold and moved his lips back, his eyes stayed half lidded and meeting shocked green ones for a split second before they closed completely.

He felt his arms regain feeling in them again and he slowly slid his cold hands down Harry's back, almost scratching at it when it earned him a shiver of delight, his hands finally rested on Harry's perfectly curved hips. He pulled Harry closer to him, closing the rest of the distance between their bodies and pressing against him tightly. He licked his lips when he heard Harry gasp softly going in for another kiss but stopped when he heard Harry groan, "_Draco…_" Draco widened his eyes and his heart thumped when Harry shot his open, looking at him embarrassed. "_He called my name…_" He smirked, lust suddenly taking over him and he licked his lips predatorily, instincts taking over.

Harry looked as if he was about to say something but he wasn't going to let him say anything but his name again, over and over until he couldn't remember it anymore. Crushing Harry's lips with his own, he hungrily kissed them, not breaking the contact, he pushed themselves onto what he assumed was Harry's bed, getting in-between his legs quickly as he pinned his arms down. He heard another low groan and he felt the hair on his neck stand up when Harry pressed his hardness against his, grinding against it.

Draco felt his blood turning hot while he tried to keep himself from raping the raven haired boy right then and there, his body stiffening for a brief moment before he went to work. Breaking the kiss, smirking when he heard a cute whine come from Harry, he shifted his hands, holding both of Harry's in one of his. Quickly he began unbuttoning his shirt, almost tearing it apart but finally managed to undo the amount he wanted. He glanced at Harry who stared at him panting, tilting his neck up he felt his mouth water at the sight of Harry's perfectly unmarked and tanned skin. He dove down, biting hard into his neck.

Shivering at Harry's cry and his sudden wriggling to get away, Draco bit down harder on the soft flesh, letting Harry know he was in charge, his dominance taking over his actions. He heard more gasps and his name moaned again, "Dr-Draco..." Wanting to rip off his and Harry's clothes and just take him there, he began sucking on the bite mark instead, taking his time with Harry and making it memorable and pleasurable for him. He kept licking over the bite, claiming that he had been there. That Harry was _his_.

Sliding his hand over the hot body, thumbing over Harry's pecks softly before pinching and twisting them, feeling them harden almost instantly. He kept toying with Harry's body, experimenting and finding his sweet spots. He loved getting to touch Harry, hearing him moan his name, shivering under his touch and it feeling so right…

Pulling away from his neck, Draco kissed Harry again, nipping his lip, asking for entry. He smirked slightly when Harry opened his mouth so obediently and soon a tongue battle between them began. It didn't last long and Draco pushed Harry's tongue back, letting his explore the hot wet cavern as he tasted every part of it. Deciding to go a step farther, Draco slid his hand down Harry's stomach, passing Harry's waistband to his boxers.

He heard another groan and felt the boy underneath him shiver. Happy with the reaction, he continued to slide his hand downward, feeling the heat radiating off from the area. "_Almost there…So close…_" Draco thought, excitement and eagerness going through him.

* * *

><p>Thud. "Oh bloody hell what the fuck is wrong with the door now.<em>" <em>A muffled voice said behind the door of the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Draco froze, feeling Harry stiffen beneath him as he looked over toe the door, his lips still locked with Harry's. "What the heck was the name of that spell again…" the muffled voice said again, "Elemori? No no...that wasn't it…" He looked back at Harry who was already looking at him, both their minds thinking the same thing. "<em>Ron.<em>" Snatching his hand from Harry's pants, Draco got off him quickly, looking around trying to find somewhere he could possibly hide. "_Why did Harry have to fucking have roommates?" _Draco thought darkly, unhappy that they were interrupted at the perfect moment. He saw Harry pull his cloak on and freeze when Ron finally managed to get the unlocking spell right.

Tensing up, Draco prepared himself to the screaming and shouting that was soon to come but to his surprise, Harry grabbed his hand and practically dragged him across the bedroom, shoving him into the bathroom. He was about to complain but Harry silenced him with a kiss, looking him in the eyes for a moment before mostly closing the door.

Taking a step back, Draco peeked through the small crack as he watched that annoying weasel walk in. He frowned in disgust, wondering why he decided to choose someone like Weasley as his disguise. Listening to his and Harry's bickering, he heard something that caught his attention. "…You're one of my best friends Ron, and you're like a brother to me. I know you hate Dra-Malfoy but that doesn't mean you should hate me because I'm a-attracted to him." A giant smirk made its way across Draco's face as he thought "_So, he's BEEN attracted to me?_" His smirk grew when he saw Harry look his way, a faint blush across his cheeks before turning back to Ron.

He continued to listen to the conversation, chuckling quietly when Harry made up an excuse for the hickie that was on his neck. "_Pinched you neck with a button?_" He couldn't help but roll his eyes, sarcastically adding, "_So clever Harry._." After what seemed like hours, he heard Harry and the redhead laugh, clearly having made up. He looked through the crack of the door again, opening it when he saw Harry alone. He wiggled his eyes playfully at Harry when he turned to look at him, who was still blushing slightly and asked, "So, since when were you attracted to me Potter?"

He almost laughed at the face Harry made, it being both embarrassed and annoyed and he was about to answer when the weasel, interrupting them again, shouted at Harry to hurry. Harry turned to leave but before he left he looked at Draco and said, smiling, "I'll answer that question soon enough but for now you'll have to wait…_Draco._" Draco was glad he turned away so he wouldn't see his blush and scowl.

Draco left the Gryffindor's dorm rooms cautiously, luck being on his side when no one was in the halls. He slipped the portrait close and watching Harry walking to get dinner with the slug boy. He saw Harry turn to look at him and he wiggled his eyebrows again, smirking and feeling his heart leap when he saw Harry smile before turning away from him.

Draco followed after them, his horniness turning into hunger. He smiled for the first time in a long time, his body feeling warm after feeling cold for so long.

"_This must be what happiness is…"_

* * *

><p>Draco looked up towards the Gryffindor table for what felt like the millionth time that night, watching Harry smile and laugh. He couldn't help himself, ever since their…confrontation from earlier, he smirked to himself, he found himself looking at the table again and again. He couldn't believe he failed to notice how flawless Harry looked, <em>all the time.<em> Even when one of the immature weasel twins playfully flicked a spoonful of red jello at Harry, his angry face was just too adorable. Making Harry annoyed was something he was good at and he decided to try and make him feel..happy annoyed. Not the 'upset annoyed' like he did in the past. He thought he could try and just ruffle his feathers, tease him about his shortness or how he liked him first..

He chuckled when Harry realized he had seen the jello incident happen and he frantically began wiping the jello off of his face and he smiled a bit at the sight of seeing Harry looking so flustered. He wished he could reassure him and tell him he looked beautiful, even all messy. Rubbing his face, Draco groaned internally. Fuck he was turning into such a Hufflepuff. Reaching for his goblet to take a drink, something he saw stopped him. The smile from before disappeared almost instantly as Draco watched the annoying Weaslette help wipe off some of the jello from Harry's face. He clenched his goblet tightly, his other hand making a tight fist. Jealousy and a bit of envy went through him, his stomach tightening up. He couldn't remember how badly he wanted to hex someone as he did now, wanting to blow up the Weaslette and dance in her blood.

Clenching his jaw, he continued to watch, the redhead skank smiling and blushing nonstop and staring at Harry in awe as he talked to the other Gryffindors. Taking a sip of his cold drink, hoping it would cool of his boiling blood, he reached for a sweet, grabbing an apple tarter. He bit viciously into it, wishing it were the Weaslette as he chewed noisily. He saw Harry try to move away from that stupid bitch, his uncomfortableness visible but the ignorant little witch didn't take the hint as she continued to pester him. Before Harry could move any further from her, the Weaslette hooked her arm into his and brought him close again, their bodies touching. Seeing this, Draco swallowed hard and crushed the rest of the tarter treat in his hand, sending bits of the apple filling flying everywhere, glances from the fellow Slytherins falling on him. Looking away before he lost his control, he glared at the people looking at him and hissed out, "_What?!_" The gazes turned away, a few flickering back to him before turning away again.

Draco breathed in deeply through his nose, and began wiping the remains of the tarter sweet from his hands and the few pieces that landed on his clothing. He looked up, his dark grey eyes meeting with bright green ones. Harry looked at him helplessly, The Bitch, as Draco decided to refer her to now, was still holding onto his arm and looking as if she had just gotten the best gift in her life. "_Get your filfthy hands off of him you whore!_" He screamed in his head, raising an eyebrow at Harry, looking from him to The Bitch to him again. Harry looked down, looking like he was fighting with himself before he turned to The Bitch and he said something to her, motioning his head outside, pulling his arm from hers. Draco relaxed a little when they pulled away but growled quietly when he saw him and The Bitch stand up, leaving the table and heading towards the exit. Draco watched them, every inch of strength going into restraining himself from following after them. He watched the door close and looked down at the table, sighing in frustration.

He didn't have a choice but to put his faith into Harry.


	8. I hate you

**Here's the new chapter, I hope you don't hate me too much afterward. It pained me to do this in the story but I had to. Reviews are much appreciated~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV<br>**

* * *

><p>Harry laughed truthfully for the first time in a long time that night. He was in such an amazing mood that Draco had returned his feelings for him, he couldn't help but feel himself glowing. Hermione seemed to take notice of this and she had glanced at where Draco was sitting at before turning back to him and giving him questioning look. Harry nodded slightly, confirming the assumption she had made and he bit his lip, trying to keep himself from full out grinning. Hermione looked like she wanted to scream and hug him, her eyes full of happiness, but being professional instead and not wanting to bring attention towards them, she mouthed to him quietly, "<em>Congratulations, I'm happy for you Harry.<em>"

Nodding a thank you, he returned to his conversation with Ron who was talking to him, _finally._ "You know Harry, I've been wondering about joining the Quidditch Team, when are try outs again?" Ron asked, stuffing a few spoonful's of food into his mouth as Hermione rolled her eyes at his habits. Before Harry could answer, a blob of red suddenly covered his glasses. He almost fell back in surprise and he angrily pulled his glasses off, the goopy jello spilling onto his shirt and pants. Looking up, he glared at the Weasley twins, George who was high fiving Fred in victory. They both laughed and waved at Harry, blowing him kisses.

Harry continued to glare at them, everyone at the table laughing along with them and then began giving him different nicknames, calling him "The Jello One" and "The-Jello-Who-Lived." Muttering to himself, he looked over at the Slytherin table and saw an amused looking Draco that saw the whole thing. His face now turning red from embarrassment he quickly wiped the jello off his glasses and face along with his now ruined white shirt and pants. He threw the napkin at the twins who stuck their tongues out at him in response and was surprised when he felt something touching the side of his face. Flinching, he turned and saw Ginny, who was smiling shyly as she wiped off some jello that had gotten in his hair. She blushed and continued to wipe his face, saying in a quiet voice, "You missed some Harry…"

Smiling awkwardly he mumbled "Ah t-thanks Ginny…" before turning away from her, feeling uncomfortable that she was so close to him. He looked up, seeing Ron and Hermione looking at him intensely and he already knew what their eyes spoke, "_Tell her._" Harry shifted again when he felt Ginny move closer to him. Hermione suddenly spoke up, looking over at Ron before looking back at Harry, "Oh Harry, did you forget to do that _thing_ you had to do? If I remember correctly, you told me and Ron you would do it over a month ago." Ron looked at him in sympathy and he went along with Hermione, "Yeah Harry, after all that _thing _is very very important. You shouldn't keep it waiting mate, otherwise it's just gonna get worse." Harry flinched when Ron looked away at the last part of his sentence and he suddenly felt fearful for himself. Would Ginny react madly when he told her? Would she try and hex him? He replied weakly, "A-ah right…I forgot about that." He smiled awkwardly as Ron and Hermione continued to stare.

He didn't really want to handle this kind of thing right now and he looked away from their glances, moving away from Ginny again and felt her arm hook into his, pulling him against her warm body. He nearly jumped and he looked over at Ginny who said innocently, "I'm sorry Harry, I thought I saw you shiver and I assumed I could help warm you up a bit if you don't mind." She smiled, her blush staying there. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron who just glanced at him before turning back to what they were doing. He groaned internally, it looked like he was alone on this.

Glancing at the Slytherin table looking for Draco helplessly, he was surprised when he was met with a pair of angry and dark grey eyes. He saw Draco's face twitched before he raised an eyebrow, looking at him then to Ginny then to him again. His eyes were obvious with the message they were saying, "_Are you going to do something about her?_" Lowering his gaze, Harry looked down at the table, feeling different pairs of eyes on him. He had to do it, he needed to get this over with and he wished he would've told her sooner. He pulled his arm away from Ginny who looked slightly hurt, ignoring the look as best he could he avoided eye contact with her and said, "Ah Ginny...do you mind...taking a step outside with me for a bit? I uh...need to talk to you about something that I've been meaning to tell you for a while now." Harry didn't think he'd ever seen someone look like they were about to explode from happiness as much as he did Ginny. She clasped her hands together and nodded, "Y-yes of course!" she stood up quickly. He felt his heart twinge in guilt and stood up glumly, ignoring the looks that were sent his way. He led them out of the hall, walking a bit slow and dreading what would happen next.

* * *

><p>Closing the door behind Ginny, Harry walked a bit down the hallway, so encase if any yelling occured the other students wouldn't hear it. Rubbing the back of his neck, Harry tried to think of somewhere to start, he glanced at Ginny who was looking down and twiddling her thumbs, waiting quietly for him to speak. "So..uh Ginny-" Ginny looked up quickly, her eyes full of eagerness and curiosity as she responded quickly, "Yes Harry?" Harry blinked a few times, taking a deep breath as he continued hastily, "Ginny…reason I brought you out here is because…well because there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while and…I'm not sure how to say it really but the thing is…I-I'm-"<p>

Never getting to finish his sentence, he was cut off by the feeling of lips against his, he stared shocked at Ginny who broke the kiss between them and then proceeded to snuggle into his neck, her arms holding him against her. "Oh Harry...you don't need to finish…I feel the same way…You don't know how long I've been waiting for this…" Harry pushed her back from him, looking away from the surprise and hurt that filled her eyes and he finished his sentence, "I-I'm gay Ginny…I know that you've liked me since we met and I'm sorry but I just don't like you in tha-"

* * *

><p><em>Smack.<em>

* * *

><p>Harry felt his head whip to the side, putting a hand up to his cheek where Ginny he slapped him, wincing at the stinging pain. He said quietly, "I deserved that…" before looking back at Ginny who was wide eyed, her face red and her had clenched tightly into fists. She looked at him, panting and shouted, "You're damn fucking right you deserved that Harry Potter. How can you be a faggot?! How could you lead me on for all these years Harry?! What is <em>wrong<em> with you?!" Her eyes began to get watery and Harry felt guilt wash over him, he responded in a quiet voice, "I'm sorry Ginny…I've just never seen you in that kind of way…Even before I realized what I was actually interested in…I've already fallen for someone else…" Ginny's eyes widened more and she looked down, sniffling quietly as she trembled a bit. Feeling bad, he reached out to her but pulled his hand back when Ginny smacked it away from her.

He sighed, and walked past her, muttering another sorry before he felt nails sink into his wrist, pulling him back and he nearly fell back from the force. Ginny looked at him, her face emotionless and cold, the grip on his wrist not getting any more comfortable, as she pushed herself against him, shoving him against the wall. Before he could respond and shove her off, he heard her say darkly, "No one else will hold your heart Harry. I'll _make _you love _me_." She forced her lips onto his again.

Harry tried pushing her off but he couldn't free his wrist from her grip or managed to push her off, she was much stronger than he thought. Trying to turn away to break the kiss, he froze as his eyes landed on grey eyes that were widened and full of hurt. He felt his heart break. _Draco._ Managing to push Ginny off of him, he watched Draco's eyes water up before he turned and ran down the dark hallway and instantly ran after him. He heard Ginny scream, "_Harry Potter!_" but ignored it, continuing his pursuit after Draco who was running towards the Slytherin dorm rooms. "Draco! Draco it wasn't what it looked like I swear! Draco please!" Draco didn't respond or even look back at him, if anything he ran faster, desperate to escape. Harry was almost to him but Draco had beaten him to the dorm rooms, the portrait slamming into his face.

Harry shouted loudly, pressing his forehead against the canvas of the painting, ignoring it's complaints and telling him to get off, "D-Draco please! It wasn't what you thought I swear! She kissed me Draco a-and I was trying to pull her off of me!" He waited for a response and getting none, he sunk to his knees a few tears slipping down his cheeks. He screamed loudly, "_Draco!_" and began sobbing quietly, not caring that his whimpers echoed off the empty hall.

He had just gained the one he thought he would never have, only to lose him again because of someone else.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's POV<br>**

* * *

><p>Draco looked at the door again and again, waiting impatiently for Harry to return and hopefully The Bitch wouldn't be with him. He looked at the clock again, it already being ten minutes since Harry had left with <em>her<em>. He scowled and crossed his arms against his chest, tapping his foot against the tiled floor, it shouldn't be taking him that long should it? After all, rejecting a girl wasn't that hard since he had done it several times before in the past. He tried to keep his focus on something else and continued to ignore the bad feeling in his gut, it telling him that something was going to go horribly wrong. "_Shut up, shut up, shut up!_" He growled at it, the gnawing becoming more annoying by the second.

He glanced at the clock again, only another minute had passed. Draco stood up, his gut and his impatience getting the better of him as he made his way to the door. Opening it quietly,he heard muffled shouts and he peeked out just as the shouting stopped. He couldn't see veyer well since it was rather dim and looked for any sign of Harry. When he didn't see him he was about to return to the table but heard muffled noises coming from farther down the hall.

Curious and slightly scared, Draco, shut the door behind him silently and walked towards the faint noise. He squinted, trying to see in the dark and saw fuzzy figures just ahead of him. He opened his mouth to speak but shut it again when his vision finally got used to the dark, the scene before him stunning him into silence. His heart felt like a hammer just came and smashed it into a million pieces, pain soaring through his chest and his body.

He watched in shock as he saw The Bitch and Harry pressed up against the wall…_kissing._ He took a step back, his grey eyes meeting green ones for a brief moment. Feeling tears begin to form and his throat feeling tight, only one word went thought his mind. _Run._ And he did just that as Harry pushed Ginny off of him, turning away as he ran away from the scene, feeling the tears begin to pour down his cheeks and his heart breaking more and more with each beat. "_He played me, he toyed with me...He doesn't like me…he likes her. He probably just went along with me so he could use it against me._" Draco thought, running faster when he heard Harry calling to him, as he headed straight to the only place he could escape to safely, the Slytherin dorm rooms. He couldn't make out what Harry was shouting to him, he didn't _want_ to hear what he was saying. He looked up, seeing the portrait and once he was close enough he whispered the password breathlessly, slipping inside just as Harry came to the door and he slammed it shut.

Draco slumped down against the door, letting more tears fall freely. His heart was throbbing painfully and gripping his shirt, he pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. He heard muffled pleads come from the other side of the door but couldn't make them out. He covered his ears when he heard a muffle scream shout his name, "_Draco!_" and curled himself into a tight ball. He cried to himself silently that night. A last thought running through his mind.

"_I hate you._"


	9. I love you

**It was pretty funny reading the hate reviews I recieved from the last chapter. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Also I'll be doing the sories half Harry's POV then Draco's POV. Lemme know what you think about that idea. Reviews are appreciated~**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Draco!"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV<strong>

It had been over two weeks since the incident that night happened.

Two weeks of pure hell for Harry. Firstly, his secret about being gay had gotten out and spread like wild fire through the school. He lost a few friends in the process, especially male friends and Dumbledore gave him his own room until things settled down and eventually blew over. Secondly, Ginny was giving him a lot of stress and doing everything in her power to make him miserable. She tripped him in the halls, purposely 'misplaced' his items and she even went as far as breaking his glasses while he slept. Ron was getting upset with her more and more and he eventually told her off in front of the entire school during lunch when she had 'accidentally' tripped and spilled the drink she was holding all over Harry. And lastly, Draco had been avoiding Harry all during that time, barely looking at him which broke his heart the more than anything. He could handle being ignored by his other friends and being given funny looks everyday but this…this he couldn't handle.

He had tried everything to get the boy to speak to him so he could explain what had really happened. He sent him private letters, which he tore without giving a second glance at them. He attempted to talk to him when he was walking in the halls alone, earning him being casted on by the _silencio_ spell so he was unable to speak for a few hours until Hermione helped fix it. He even went as far as waiting for him by the Slytherin dorm rooms, which was his worst idea yet, and he got hexed left and right by Slytherins. He had tried everything to get Draco to talk to him, but was still being given the cold shoulder. He didn't understand, if Draco had heard seen how Ginny was treating him or when Ron told her off for what she did, why was he still avoiding him?

Harry sighed, looking out the window of his new room as snow fell and covered Hogwarts in a winter wonderland. He was alone in the Gryffindor dorm room, everyone having gone to Hogsmeade, except for a few first years that had forgotten to get their permission slips signed by their parents, he declined Ron and Hermione's offer when they asked him to go with them. He just needed to be alone for a while, especially with everything that had been going on the last couple weeks. He needed to be away from everyone and everything, just wanting to curl up in his bed and be alone.

Sighing again, he turned away from the window, looking at the half empty room. He hated having to be separated from his friends but he assumed it would be the best thing for now. He did wish he had more things so it wouldn't look so gloomy and depressed like how he was feeling. Shuffling on his shoes, he put on his robe, buttoning it as he looked at himself in the mirror and felt his heart twinge in pain when he saw the part of his neck where Draco had left his mark on him. He felt naked not having the mark there, it was the only thing he had left from Draco and now it was gone. Just like him.

Looking away from the mirror sadly, he left the dorm rooms, heading down to the Great Hall to get breakfast, he hadn't eaten much over the past two weeks and he was starting to feel faint and weak. Hermione and Ron had been pestering him about it and didn't let him leave until he had eaten the food they gave to him. He usually landed throwing it up afterward though, he couldn't just keep a meal down anymore. He couldn't bring himself to even care.

Closing the portrait behind him, he tiredly walked long the empty hallway, his shoes breaking the silence that fell over the school as they tapped against the floor. He looked down as he walked, feeling numb as he thought about the incident that night again, playing it over and over in his mind, "_I can't believe I lost him…_" He turned the corner quietly, bumping into someone.

Shuffling back a few steps, Harry didn't look up from his feet, feeling like he was about to have a mental break down. He paused for a moment, breathing heavy and forcing himself to calm down. He muttered softly, his voice breaking, "Sorry…wasn't watching where I w-was g-going…" to whomever it was had bumped into and went around them. He suddenly lost his hunger and he passed the Grand Hall, the smell of food making him feel even sicker as his stomach churned, doing flip flops. Feeling dizzy, he leaned against the wall, taking a few deep breaths as he shook a bit, struggling to keep himself up.

He heard a shuffle of feet from behind him, advancing towards him quickly and he stood up straight again, not wanting to have to deal with anyone right now, even if they were planning on helping him, he felt like he didn't deserve any kindness. Wiping away the sweat that had collected on his forehead, Harry forced himself to turn around to head back to the dorm so he could sleep but stopped when he saw blonde hair. His eyes widened slightly as he stared at Draco, who was watching him intently, him being the one he had just run into. Why was he here?

Despite Draco's expression being cold and hard he saw a bit of worry in his eyes. He almost laughed at the thought of Draco being worried about him and looked away, his heart beginning to hurt again as he went around Draco, avoiding his gaze. He looked back, looking at the grey eyes that were still watching him silently and he opened his mouth, wanting to say sorry, wanting to tell him what had happened, wanting to tell him how much he missed him but instead, the words that came out instead surprised him.

* * *

><p>"I love you, Draco…"<p>

* * *

><p>Harry froze when the words left his lips and he turned away quickly before he could see Draco's reaction, stuttering out, "I-I'm sorry...I-I..." He didn't even finish his sentence, a lump building up in his throat, he just ran. He ran just as Draco did that night, regretting it when he was feeling dizzy again and he felt his legs getting weak. He couldn't hear if Draco was running after him, he couldn't even hear his own feet, a weird ringing feeling his ears and getting louder as he ran. "<em>Why would he run after me anyway?...He probably doesn't even care for me anymore…He hates me…<em>"

The thought suddenly made him feel weak and he lost his balance, tripping and falling face first onto the cold floor. He felt a sharp pain in his ankle and his hands, and his head throbbing from being smacked against the solid stone. Wincing, he pushed himself weakly up with one hand, the other supporting his weight beneath him. He looked up at the portrait that was just few inches in front him. His vision beginning to blur, he reached out to it and tried to say the password, no words coming out.

He felt his strength give up on him as he collapsed, his hand falling to the floor limp as darkness took over…

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's POV<strong>

Draco stabbed into the stack of pancakes he had decided to eat for breakfast that morning, taking a big bite harshly. He sat alone in the Grand Hall besides a few students here and there. Everyone had gone to Hogsmeade, except him and a few first years. He wasn't in the mood for the cheerful season, just like he hadn't been in the mood for anything for the past two weeks. It had been two weeks since that incident and Draco still hadn't gotten over it by now which frustrated him and worsened his mood. Why did he care?

He stabbed into his pancakes again, scarfing down the food angrily as he stared off in the distance. He was still questioning about what had happened that night when he heard the Granger girl and the annoying weasel discussing about what Harry had told them, about The Bitch advancing on him first and then how he had run away before Harry could explain to him what had happened. He shook his head, taking a sip of his juice, his pride refusing to believe it. He hated being wrong and decided to disreguard what they had said and went along with what he saw. They had to be into each other, for Merlin's sake. They were _snogging_ in a dark hallway.

Draco paused for a moment, remembering the torturous things he had heard and seen The Bitch do to Harry. He remembered seeing her trip him a few times when he was on his way to class and he had to restrain himself from hexing her, forcing himself to look on. He also remembered that just the other day when the Weasel boy started screaming at The Bitch in the middle of lunch, going on about how he was tired of her shit and telling her to fuck off. He smirked slightly at the sight of seeing The Bitch looking so embarrassed and ashamed. The skank deserved it after all.

Setting his fork down, Draco's folded his hands together and rested his head against them thinking as he looked at the empty Gryffindor table, admitting to himself softly that maybe he was wrong…After all he shot down all of Harry's attempts to talk to him and didn't give him a chance to give his side of the story. Speaking of Harry… He didn't see him join the other students that went to Hogsmeade, could he possibly still be here? If he was why wasn't he at breakfast? Now that he thought about it more…he realized he hadn't seen Harry much during meal times and felt a bit worried. Was he skipping meals?

Draco almost slapped himself, why did he care? He should be hating on Harry, and giving him hell like The Bitch was, even worse than that. He looked down at his food and looked at the door, considering going to see Harry or not. He sighed, standing up, thinking, "_I doubt he'd want to see me anyway, especially how I've been treating him lately...Even casting spells on him._" He left the Grand Hall silently, looking in the direction of the Gryffindor house, considering his options. He rolled his eyes, "_Fuck it, what do I have to lose?_" he thought as he made his way to the Gryffindor dorm rooms. After all, he couldn't help but miss the boy. Even though they had barely gotten together that day, he missed his touch, his warmth, his smile, his…_everything._

Lost in his thoughts, he was about to turn the corner when someone bumped into his chest, interrupting his thinking. He almost yelled at the small student but stopped when he realized it was Harry. He looked at him shocked, seeing how awful he looked. He was extremely pale, nearly as white as him, and he looked like he had been dragged through a bush. He looked like absolute _shit._ He felt guilt wash over him and watched Harry look down, breathing hard and heard a weak apology, "Sorry…wasn't watching where I w-was g-going…"

Draco watched him walk towards the Grand Hall, thinking he was going to get food but instead he passed it and suddenly leaned against the wall, trembling. Without hesitating, he walked towards Harry quickly who seemed to stiffen up at the sound of his footsteps, before standing up straight. He stopped when he turned, swaying a bit and then his eyes widening a bit as he stared. Draco felt his heart sting, the once bright green eyes looked dull, almost dead. There was a small silence between them before Harry looked away, walking past him and struggling to keep himself up. He watched him leave, about to follow after him when Harry looked at him again. Their eyes met and Harry opened his mouth, the words coming from his mouth nearly making Draco faint.

"I love you Draco..."

He stared at Harry, at a loss for words, _he loved him_?... He opened his mouth to ask him to repeat what he had just said, wanting to make sure he heard what he thought but Harry turned away suddenly, and he heard him say loudly, "I-I'm sorry...I-I..." not even bothering to finish his sentence, he watched him bolt, running clumsily. Draco didn't know why but he felt himself running after Harry, calling out to him, "Harry! Wait!"

Despite Harry looking sick, he was running like a maniac, faster than when he had chased him that night. Draco continued to run after him, trying to keep up and his heart sank when he saw Harry trip, his feet getting tangled together as he crashed face first to the ground, _hard._ He shouted, a hand reaching out for him, "_Harry!_" He saw him attempting to get up, reaching in desperation for the door but soon he sank down to the ground again in defeat.

Finally reaching the boys limp body, Draco turned him over, lifting into his arm and he shook him, "Harry! Harry wake up...Please wake up!" He screamed, terrified out of his mind. He gasped when he saw a small gash and bump on the side of Harry's forehead, a bit of blood dripping down the side of his head. He needed to be taken care of _now_, he couldn't wait for that crazy nurse. Picking him up in his arms carefully, Draco whispered the password to the Gryffindor portrait, glad he had remembered it and went inside quickly.

This was going to be a long morning.


	10. Exchanging Hearts

**Sorry this chapter is a bit late, I may be posting new chapters late as I'm currently being drowned in school work and responsibilites. I'll do my best to upload a chapter every day or at the most every two days. Thanks for understanding and enjoy the chapter. Reviews are appreciated~**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's POV<strong>

Draco looked up at Harry, who was sleeping peacefully in his bed, his chest rising and falling slowly, and looked at the time on his watch. It had barely been an hour since Harry had knocked himself out in the hallway and Draco had cleaned his wound, dressed him in his appropriate sleep wear and had set out water and a small plate of food for him to eat. He sighed, shutting the book he had been reading to pass the time, and got up from where he was sitting, rubbing his back as it ached a bit from him sitting for so long. He looked at Harry's sleeping face, a bit more of color had returned but he still didn't look very well and Draco couldn't bring himself to leave him by himself. He had tried earlier and barely made it a few feet from the portrait before a million of scenarios went through his mind and made him run back into the room like a wild banshee.

As he continued to look at his face, he saw his cheeks looking a bit flushed and began wondering if he was beginning to get sick from not taking care of himself. Hesitating a bit he pressed a cold hand gently to his sweaty forehead. It didn't feel too warm luckily and he breathed in relief, happy he wasn't getting sick or already sick but he scowled at the sweat on his hand, wiping it away on Harry's comforter. Reaching behind him, he pulled the chair he had been sitting in closer to him and sat down in it. Scooting closer it Harry's bed, he ran his thumb over one of Harry's hands, getting lost in his thoughts, "_I can't believe I'm the cause of all of this..If I hadn't overreacted Harry would be smiling and be healthy and with me…Instead he's be almost starving himself and stressed out of his mind…Why didn't I notice something sooner? Why does this idiotic pride of mine have to get in the way of everything?_"

He kept putting himself down in silence until a small whimper brought him back to reality. Harry was clutching his hand and he whimpered again, scrunching his face up in discomfort. Draco watched this curiously. He didn't know Harry had nightmares. Sure he had heard him few times talking discussing his dreams to his friends but he never actually believed it. He thought he was just doing it for attention. Harry was crushing his hand now as he trembled, his breathing becoming more rapid and he heard faint mumbles of "N-no…" and "Come b-back.." What was he dreaming about? Or more importantly _who_ was he dreaming about?

Draco continued to watch him helplessly, the whimpering and heavy breathing getting worse. It was breaking his heart having to listen to Harry' whimpers while he struggled to fight his nightmares. His eyes brightened when he got an idea that might help but it was followed by a faint blush and he thought it would be silly of him to do something so Hufflepuff-like. But he suddenly heard Harry mumble in a pained voice, "D…don't leave..._Draco…please.._" Draco frowned a bit, not liking the idea that Harry was having a bad dream about him. Deciding to put his idea into action, he slipped off his cloak and shirt so he wouldn't get hot, and climbed into Harry's bed and carefully wrapped his arms around him. He turned Harry so he was facing him and pulled him against him, scowling a bit when he got Harry's sweat all over his chest. "_Disgusting…Looks like I'll need another shower before bed…_" He felt Harry relax and his whimpers soon became quieter as he cuddled into Draco's chest. Smirking at the soft side of Harry, he squeezed him tighter.

Looking down at him, Draco couldn't help himself and he leaned down, kissing Harry's forehead lightly, mumbling quietly, not sure if he'd hear him or not, "I'm so sorry Harry…I-I acted like a complete idiot...I should've given you the chance to explain yourself to me…Instead I made things worse for you even when I knew that everyone had been giving you a hard time these past few weeks. I'm sorry for abandoning you, leaving you alone and acting like I didn't care when in reality I did… And even though that tramp didn't see who I was that night when I ran off I...I thank you for keeping my identity a secret even though you had the chance to expose who I was to get back at me…You're truly a Gryffindor aren't you?...My little Gryffindork…When you wake, please forgive me…" Draco, knowing Harry probably didn't hear any of that, rubbed his eyes, hating that he was becoming so sensitive when he heard a soft voice say quietly, "I already forgave you Draco.."

Draco froze up a bit, his face turning red from embarrassment that Harry had heard of all that and he hid his face in Harry's hair, grumbling quietly, "…Sometimes I wonder why I choose to speak to you.." He growled when he heard Harry laugh weakly and he sat up, getting out of the bed, his cheeks tinged red and his hair messed up. Harry pouted when he got up and sat up slowly, rubbing his head as he groaned quietly, "Agh, my head is killing me.." He continued to rub it and looked at the change of his clothes before looking at Draco with a confused look, "Draco…did you molest me while I was knocked out?"

Draco scowled, his face turning more red and choosing to ignore his question, he got the plate of food he had ready for Harry and he stuck it out to him, looking the other way, "Here. I got this for you. I noticed you haven't eaten much and I figured you would be hungry. You better eat it. I put a lot of effort into making these sandwiches for you." He snatched his hand away when he felt Harry grab the plate. "Aw Draco…I was expecting the whole nine yards from you changing my clothes to you feeding me my meals." Draco stiffened, giving Harry the darkest look he could with his deepest scowl. Harry laughed nervously and said quickly, "B-But this is good too."

Draco watched him eat for a moment, seeing him scarf down the sandwiches he made for him quickly, and he felt guilt wash over him again. He really hadn't eaten much over these two weeks. He stepped closer to him and crawled back into the bed. He didn't look at Harry when he glanced up at him confused and he remained silent, settling behind him and wrapping his arms around his torso, squeezing him gently as he rested his head on his shoulder. Draco felt horrible, here was Harry suffering and he didn't do anything about it, even when he started noticing something was wrong.

He heard Harry say softly, "Draco?.." He didn't respond, he couldn't respond, how could he? He didn't deserve to be here, holding him like this, how could he act like nothing was wrong and everything was perfectly fine between them? His vision blurred a bit as tears began filling them and he didn't try to stop them from falling, staring down at the bed in shame.

He only looked up when he felt a warm hand press against his cheek, wiping the tears away as Harry turned around completely, sitting on his lap, and kissed his cheeks softly, murmuring quietly, "Shh, shh…it's ok Draco, I'm here...I'll always be here…I'm sorry for worrying you, please don't cry, I can't stand seeing you look so upset...I forgive you Draco.." Draco hugged him tighter, crying quietly and hiding his face in Harry's chest, who had begun rubbing his back and continued to murmur soft words to him, kissing the top of his head and hearing him say words that made his sadness and guilt disappear altogether.

"I love you Draco…so much…"

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"I don't love you Harry." Draco said, keeping a cold face, his lips curled up in a sinister grin. "I hate you, I've always hated you, I could never love someone like you. I could never love a faggot." Harry felt his world come crashing down, numbness and pain going through him, "N-no…D-Draco please.." Draco laughed coldly, "You're so pathetic Harry! Look at yourself, begging for ME! If only your friends could see how weak you truly were!" Harry reached out to him, trying to walk forward but he felt nails sink into his wrist, drawing blood and he cried out. He turned painfully, seeing a naked Ginny clinging to his arm, her nails sinking deeper into his wrists as she licked his neck before whispering in his ear, "I'll make you love me Harry Potter." Turning away from her, he saw he couldn't move his legs as Ginny began dragging him away from Draco, his cold expression looking pained as he screamed, gripping the his shirt near and tears ran down his face, "Harry how could you! How could you do this to me! How could you betray me, use me! I hate you Harry Potter, I hate you!" Draco turned and beginning running from Harry, becoming a blur as dark shadows swirled around him. Harry reached out to him, feeling himself being swallowed in the darkness as Ginny wrapped her hands around his throat, repeating over and over, "He hates you, only I love you. He hates you, only I love you…" Harry shouted out ,finding it hard to breathe, "Draco, come back! Don't leave me!" He saw Draco disappear and he screamed out before being completely swallowed up in the darkness.<em>

"_Draco!"_

Harry snapped his eyes open, and felt warm arms wrap around him, securing him and he instantly moved closer to the warm, curling against it as much as possible, shutting his eyes again as his heart's rapid beating slowed down. He heard a faint heart beating and he slowly opened his eyes his eyes again, wondering who was with him, his head throbbed as his gazed looked at his surrounds. He found himself squished against another body, confused and slightly panicking that someone had kidnapped him and raped him in his sleep and was now snuggling with him, Harry almost bolted up but stopped when he heard a familiar voice reach his ears. He recognized it and wished it was instead a rapist that was cuddling him instead then _Draco Malfoy_. Harry was about to push Draco away and ask him what he was doing but stopped when he began to understand the words he was saying.

"…I'm so sorry Harry…I-I acted like a complete idiot...", Harry's eyes widened, was this what he thought it was?, "I should've given you the chance to explain yourself to me…Instead I made things worse for you even when I knew that everyone had been giving you a hard time these past few weeks...", his heart thumped, Draco was apologizing for ignoring him? He noticed everything that had been going on?, "I'm sorry for abandoning you, leaving you alone and acting like I didn't care when in reality I did…", his heart thumped again, _he still cared? "_And even though that tramp didn't see who I was that night when I ran off I...I thank you for keeping my identity a secret even though you had the chance to expose who I was to get back at me…You're truly a Gryffindor aren't you?...My little Gryffindork…" Harry frowned, thinking of the new nickname, "_Gryffindork? Where did he come up with something ridiculous like this?_", "When you wake, please forgive me…" Harry felt Draco squeeze him, he could hear the honesty in his voice and he mustering up his courage, he answered quietly, "I already forgave you Draco.."

He felt Draco stiffen before nuzzling into his hair, hearing him faintly grumble, "…Sometimes I wonder why I choose to speak to you.." Harry laughed quietly, when Draco pulled away from him and stood up. Harry pouted when he got up, feeling cold and looked at a…_shirtless_ Draco. He swallowed, blushing as he stared at his flawless body, looking at the small but noticeable outline of his abs. A throb in his head brought him back from his perverted fantasies and he sat up, groaning quietly as he rubbed his head, feeling a bandage where it particularly hurt and he groaned quietly, "Agh…my head is killing me." Looking down, Harry noticed he was wearing different clothing and he looked back up at Draco who looked annoyed and turned away. He smiled slightly, his eyes twinkling with playfulness, "Draco…did you molest me while I was knocked out?" He almost laughed at the expression Draco made and he was about to tease him some more but a plate of what looked like sandwiches got shoved into his face, cutting him off.

"Here. I got this for you. I noticed you haven't eaten much and I figured you would be hungry. You better eat it. I put a lot of effort into making these sandwiches for you." He heard him say quietly and Harry smiled, his heart fluttering in his chest and he took the plate. "_He still cares about me…He still cares…_" Harry smiled and he joked, "Aw Draco…I was expecting the whole nine yards from you changing my clothes to you feeding me my meals." He looked at Draco and froze, receiving the deadliest look he'd ever seen Draco make and he quickly added, laughing nervously, "B-But this is good too." Looking away so he wouldn't be turned to stone, he heard his stomach grumbled, reminding him of all the time he had skipped meals and he dug into the sandwiches, eating the food quickly. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten sandwiches but he didn't care, they were just too damn good. He wondered if Draco could make anything else. A scenario popped into his mind where he imagined Draco wearing one of those long chef's hat he'd seen on TV and flipping pancakes, and almost laughed out loud but didn't when he felt he felt the bed shift from weight being put on it.

He turned, looking at Draco confused who had crawled back into bed with him, hugging him from behind tightly as he rested his head on his shoulders. Harry blushed, never being held like this before but he liked the feeling of it, and he set the now empty plate aside, turning towards Draco who was hiding his face, "Draco?" he said softly, waiting for a response. He suddenly felt moisture on seep through his shirt and he immediately turned all the way around, getting onto Draco's lap and he cupped his cheek gently, wiping the tears. He listened to him silently cry and spoke softly, doing his best to comfort him, "Shh, shh...it's ok Draco, I'm here…I'll always be here…I'm sorry for worrying you, please don't cry, I can't stand seeing you look so upset…I forgive you Draco.." He felt Draco squeeze him harder and he rubbed his back, murmuring comforting words into his ear, telling him how lucky he was to have met him, how he first began crushing on him and how he cared for him deeply.

He kissed the top of his head and said quietly, "I love you Draco…so much…"

* * *

><p><strong>Mixed POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco laid there together for hours, telling each other stories of when they were young and just connecting with each other on a different level. The talks seemed endless, filled with happiness, sadness and even a few tears were shed here and there. Draco wasn't typically one to talk about his feelings, he had always bottled them up but he poured himself out to Harry and after he was done talking, he told Harry that ever since they had that small romantic evening Harry had turned him into a Hufflepuff, "<em>Making him feel and shit.<em>", as he had worded it. Harry laughed in response, apologizing like the Gryffindor, or Gryffindork the nickname Draco had decided to give him, he was. Their hands and legs were intertwined together as they lay tangled in Harry's bed covers, they talked and exchanged kisses here and there so often. Nothing was at all sexual, there was no need for it to be.

There was also the silent moments between them, staring into each other's eyes and hands exploring the other's body, touching the curves and corners. Harry had eventually crawled on top of Draco again, sitting up while Draco was leaning back against the headboard of the bed. Harry played with the white hands that held his, staring at them as he ran his tanned fingers over the white ones and brought them up to his lips, kissing them softly. He squeezed Draco's hand who stared at him, smiling a bit and he sat up, looking at Harry who stared back down at him. Harry leaned down, cupping his face gently, and kissed his lips softly. Draco kissed him back instantly, moving his hands to his waist and pulled him closer.

They broke the kiss after a couple of minutes, taking in a deep breath and stared at each other silently, green mixing with grey, hot mixing with cold. Harry pressed his forehead against Draco's, saying in a quiet voice, "I love you…" Draco looked at him for a moment before looking down, not responding to him and Harry kissed the top of his head, smiling, "Sorry…I just can't…help myself…" It didn't hurt him that Draco didn't respond back to him, he knew it was still early and he might not make any response for a while, he respected Draco's privacy and wasn't going to put him on spotlight like that anymore. Glancing at the clock, Harry whined quietly, the time reading _5:45_ on the clock. The students and teachers would be back anytime now as they were supposed to return by _6:00_.

Draco looked at the clock and he sighed quietly, Harry getting off him while he slipped his shirt and robe back on. Harry stood by him, watching him quietly, and wishing silently they could've had more time together. Draco grabbed his hand gently and walked with him to the door of the dorm rooms. Harry whined again and looked at him, "Do you have to go?..." Draco smiled softly and kissed his forehead, nodding, "Yeah, you and I both know I need to go before someone sees us…Make sure you eat and get rest tonight, I'll be watching for you at dinner got it?" Harry nodded and leaned up, kissing him once. Twice. "I shall…" Slipping their hands apart Draco turned to leave, he stopped at the door and he shuffled for a moment, not turning around and he said, "Uh…by the way Harry…I lo-…Me too. Me too, Harry." He left the dorm rooms, closing the door quickly. Harry looked after him, wondering what he meant when realization dawned upon him, was that Draco's way of saying…?

Harry threw open the door, Draco turning around in shock and his face red. He shouted loudly, "What was that Draco?!"

"_I love you, too, Harry."_


	11. Sweet to Bitter

**I have returned. Sorry this chapter is posted so late, I'm seriiously drowning in preps for exams now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I didn't go into much detail with what Draco and Harry did to spend their day together since I'm rather tired and I apologize for that, I'll let your imagination fill in the gaps. And I can honestly say this story will be ending soon, dont worry I'll be done tearing your hearts out by then, be expecting 2-3 more chapters. There's a slight chance of it being 4 but don't get your hopes up for it please. Anywho, reviews are much appreciated~ (Also, the ending of the story will be completely from Draco's POV)**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I love you, too, Harry." <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV<strong>

About two weeks passed since Harry's and Draco's 'connecting' day together, and Harry found himself awake at a rather early time that morning due to his alarm going off. He grumbled in his sleep, reaching to the annoying clock and shut it off, trying to remember why he had woken up at such an ungodly hour and bundled back into his blankets, seeking for some more sleep. Not more than a few seconds later, he threw his covers aside, not caring when they landed in a heap on the other side of his bed. He had nearly forgotten what day it was, he almost slapped himself and he ran to his calendar quickly just to be sure. His heart thumped when he saw the date and grinned, stripping quickly from his clothes as he ran to the bathroom to shower.

It was his and Draco's one month anniversary today and they had planned to spend the day together, Harry was planning on going to Draco's dorm room. Harry knew it had barely been a month but that wasn't going to stop him from making it their day special. Even though they weren't together for some time they decided to count the lost time anyway, it had been a month since he had first kissed Draco. The time had gone by quickly and everything had changed so much since then. He thought of all the sweet and bitter memories as he jumped turned the shower on, jumping in only to jump out again with a loud yell when he found the water was _way too hot. _He stood shivering as he waited for the shower to cool off but he still had a smile plastered on his face. He wondered if Draco had remembered it was their anniversary and if he was maybe planning something for when he went to his dorm room. Harry laughed out loud, he didn't think Draco would be the type of person to do something romantic. He shook his head, "_Merlin, this is why I'm the bottom in the relationship._"

After showering quickly, he wrapped a towel around his waist, and stepped out of the bathroom into the fresh air as he attempted to dry his thick black hair. With one hand drying his hair, he used his free hand to open his nightstands drawer and he rummaged through it quickly, pulling out a small black box with a green ribbon on it. He smiled squeezed the box tightly to his chest, hoping Draco would like the gift he had gotten him. Tossing the wet towels aside, he got dressed quickly, his hair in its signature messy style and he adjusted his glasses, he grabbed the invisibility cloak and stuffed put it on underneath his cloak, he wouldn't be using it just yet. Leaving his room quickly, with the small box safely in his pocket, he passed through the dorm silently as to not wake anyone up. He was so focused on trying to find a way to give Draco his gift he accidentally bumped into someone that was also awake.

He took a step back when he saw it was no other then Ginny, who looked rather angry that he had bumped into her. She said coldly, "Where are you going so early this morning Potter? Going to meet your faggot boyfriend?" Harry frowned, remembering the rumor going around that Harry had gotten a boyfriend when Draco had left hickies all over his neck during one of their nightly meetings last week, and he responded, "That's none of your business Ginny, I'd appreciate it if you would move out of my way as I must be going." He tried going around her but felt her hand slither into his pocket, grabbing the box. Harry whirled around so fast he almost got whiplash and he grabbed her wrist roughly, saying through gritted teeth, "Give. It. Back. NOW." Ginny smiled coldly at him, dropping it into his waiting hand and looked at him while rubbing her wrist, emotionless and unblinking, "I hope you enjoy being in hell Potter, which is exactly where people like you will land up." Harry glared at her, gripping the box in his hand tightly as he turned away from her, before he left he heard he say loud enough for him to hear, "Don't ever turn your back on me Harry Potter, you'll regret it." Harry rolled his eyes, closing the portrait behind him, mumbling to himself, "_Crazy bitch..._"

Harry walked swiftly down the hall, looking back to make sure Ginny hadn't followed him and made his way to the dungeons. He was relieved when he didn't see any students around, which meant most students would be asleep in bed still before getting up for breakfast. He knew he was supposed to meet Draco halfway but his excitement kept him going. Harry turned the corner to enter the hall that led to the Slytherin dorm rooms when a hand grabbed him and pulled him back into one of the abandoned janitors' closet, a hand muffling his scream. He struggled frantically, trying to swing a fist at whoever was holding him but stopped when a familiar silky voice whispered in his ear, "Easy Gryffindork, don't break my beautiful face." Harry pulled the hand away looking up at Draco who smiled down at him. His face was flushed red and he pointed a finger at him annoyed, "You-" but Draco interrupted him quickly by kissing him and murmured against his lips, "Happy one month anniversary Harry."

Harry felt a something being pushed into his hand and he down at the rectangular black box and he smiled, "…You actually remembered…our anniversary?" Draco rolled his eyes, looking slightly offended and responded, "I'd be a horrible boyfriend if I didn't remember when we had our little playtime together wouldn't I?" He wiggled his eyebrows and Harry laughed, adding with a scowl, "And I wouldn't have another other reason to be up at an hour like this when I could be sleeping." Harry smiled before reaching into his pocket and he pushed the small box into Draco's hand, getting on his tiptoes as he pecked his lips, "Happy anniversary Draco…" Harry turned from Draco, not wanting him to see his full out dorky grin, but he peeked over his shoulder and saw Draco had also turned around, probably for the same reason.

Looking back at the box, Harry opened it slowly, and he gasped at what was inside. It was a necklace that had a red stone cut into a badge-like shape and of course on the stone was a Gryffindor, which was a bright golden color that had incredible detail carved into it, whoever worked on this must've put a lot of effort into perfecting it. Harry looked at it shocked, amazed that Draco would go through such efforts to get him something as beautiful as this, he turned it around, his heart melting as he read the words engraved into the stone, a small chuckle escaping his lips at Draco's choice of words, "_I'm happy you were born Harry…_" He looked over at Draco, who was watching him and blushing furiously, the ring Harry had given him on his finger.

Harry smiled, seeing the happiness in his eyes and looked at the necklace, "Draco..it's so beautiful…I love it…" He watched as Draco took the necklace from his hands, unhooking it and then hooking it again so it was now hanging from his neck. He stared at him again and blushed, asking Draco while he thumbed with the necklace, "Do you like the gift I got for you?..." Harry smiled when Draco blushed harder and scowled at him, crossing his arms, "Of course not! It's so cliché, and predictable and unique and and…perfect.." Harry chuckled, tucking the necklace into his shirt but stopped when he noticed it had a faint glow to it, he blinked and looked at Draco confused who said quickly, looking down at the ground while he shuffled around, "I casted a small charm on the necklace…it only glows when the person who gave it to you really l-..likes you and when you're near them…" Harry was about to respond when Draco had noticed his ring was glowing as well and Draco looked up at him, Harry scratched the back of his head, "Ah, we must think alike then because…I casted the same spell on yours.." Draco stared at him for a moment and silence fell between them.

Harry coughed awkwardly and tried to break the silence, "Anyway, let's head back to your dorm room before any of the other students wake up. I already told Ron and Hermione that I would be staying in my room to catch up on my readings so they wouldn't question me later…" Harry opened the door, making sure no one was around and stepped outside, Draco followed after him quietly but Harry heard his faint mumbling about how he hated getting up early, especially on the weekends.

While halfway to the dungeons, Harry felt fingers intertwine with his and he looked over at Draco who was looking away as he blushed. Smiling, Harry gave his hand a small squeeze, his heart fluttering. He could feel that today was going to be a great day.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's POV<strong>

Draco groaned loudly as his alarm went off and he reached from underneath his covers, grabbing the alarm clock and tossing it to the floor, the action unplugging it, before curling back up into the warmth of his covers. He didn't remember why he had decided to get up early, especially on the fucking weekend but he sat up quickly when he remembered, smiling to himself. Today was his and Harry's one month anniversary, finding energy surge through him, Draco jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower, throwing his sleep wear into a nearby hamper. He got into the shower, pulling the curtain closed and turned on the water, immediately regretting it. He had forgotten the water was freezing in the mornings and he usually didn't mind it being a bit cold but this was way too cold for his liking.

He scrambled out of the shower, getting caught up in the curtain and he fell onto the cold tile floor, the curtain being dragged out with him. He laid there naked for a few minutes, trying to keep himself from blowing the whole shower up as he narrowed his eyes at the evil curtain and reminding himself why he had even decided to get out in bed in the first place. Draco relaxed at the thought of Harry but he tore apart the stupid curtain, cursing it and standing up, he shut the shower off before leaving the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. He was already clean enough he decided and changed into some fresh clothes. Using his wand he quickly cleaned his room, even though it was nearly spotless, he still wanted it to look nice for Harry when he arrived.

Draco smiled at the thought of getting to have Harry for the whole day, and he looked at a small rectangular box that was on his bed stand. He picking it up, looking inside of it and snapped it close, putting it into his pocket. He left his room quietly, doubting anyone would be awake as Slytherins were rather lazy on the weekends, and just as he thought, no one was to be seen in the common room and he left the dorm rooms unseen.

As he walked down the hall to meet up with Harry he stopped when he heard footsteps and quickly jumped into a nearby closet, peeking out from a small crack in the door. He was annoyed that someone was already getting in the way of his and Harry's plans but his heart jumped when he recognized Harry. Draco smirked to himself, thinking, "_I was supposed to meet him halfway…Impatient much Harry?_" Before Harry could pass him, he opened the closet door, grabbing him quickly and putting a hand over his mouth to keep him from screaming and he pulled him into the closet, surprised when he put up a fight as he tried swinging a fist at him, edging his jaw and he whispered quietly in his ear, "Easy Gryffindork, don't break my beautiful face." Draco let his hand be pulled away and he smiled down at the flustered and slightly panting boy who pointed a finger at him, ready to yell, "You-" Draco decided to stop him there and kissed him to shut him up, "Happy one month anniversary Harry." He said, pulling the box from his pocket and pushing it into Harry's hand quickly.

He watched him as he looked down at the box, his smile almost hidden and he heard him faintly say, "…You actually remembered…our anniversary?" Draco felt himself roll his eyes, feeling rather offended that Harry would think he didn't remember their anniversary, and he responded a bit annoyed, "I'd be a horrible boyfriend if I didn't remember when we had our little playtime together wouldn't I?" Wiggling his eyebrows as he always did to make Harry laughed and felt his heart jump in victory when the sound of his laughter reached his ears, he smiled for a moment and then remembered how early it was and he added to his response with a scowl, "And I wouldn't have any other reason to be up at an hour like this when I could be sleeping." He looked away in annoyance but looked back when he felt something fuzzy pushed into his hand. He looked down at a small black box with a green ribbon on it and then felt warm lips touch his quickly, Harry's voice saying quietly, "Happy anniversary Draco…"

Draco watched him turn around before he could say anything and he saw him beginning to open his gift so he turned around, blushing but smiling in hope that Harry would like the gift he had specially made for him. Looking at the box again, Draco smiled more and opened it quickly, his eyes widening when he saw what was inside. It was a ring, and it was _stunning_. It was a serpent that was wrapped all around the band, green jewels in its eyes and in the middle was a beautiful engraving of a capital "D" which had designs carved into it. Draco swallowed, taking it gently out of the box and he looked on the inside, Harry's secret message being there and it said simply, "_I'll always love you._" He clutched the ring in his hand, hearing Harry's soft gasp and then a soft chuckle, which he assumed he had opened his gift as well and saw his secret message.

Sliding the ring on, he smiled when it fit his finger perfectly and he admired it for a moment before turning around to look at Harry who was busy examining the necklace he had given him and he felt himself blushing when Harry looked up at him, clearly in awe as he said, "Draco..it's so beautiful…I love it…" Draco's heart jumped again in victory and he took the necklace from Harry, unhooking it before putting it around his neck and then hooking it on again. He felt his heart skip when Harry looked at him blushing as he asked him, "Do you like the gift I got for you?..." Draco felt himself redden even more and he crossed his arm, a scowl on his face as he immediately denied liking the gift, "Of course not! It's so cliché, and predictable and unique and and…", he couldn't even finish his lie, "…perfect.."

He heard Harry chuckle again and he saw the necklace begin to glow, Harry noticing it too, looked at him confused. Draco looked away, shuffling embarrassed as he said quickly to him, "I casted a small charm on the necklace…it only glows when the person who gave it to you really l-", he thought of saying _that_ word but feeling too embarrassed, he changed it, "..likes you and when you're near them…" Still looking down, Draco noticed a faint green glow coming from his ring, similar to Harry's and he brought it up closer, and looked at Harry, _"did he..?" _Harry confirmed his suspicion when he scratched the back of his head, faintly blushing and said, "Ah, we must think alike then because…I casted the same spell on yours.." Draco felt himself go speechless and he looked at the ring, running a finger over the details, and felt an awkward silence fall over them. He continued to remain silent, lost in his own little world before Harry's cough broke the quiet.

"Anyway, let's head back to your dorm room before any of the other students wake up. I already told Ron and Hermione that I would be staying in my room to catch up on my readings so they wouldn't question me later…" Harry said as he turned and opened the door, Draco didn't respond and he followed after him, feeling a bit drowsy and he grumbled under his breath, "Can't believe I'm up so early today. Not even breakfast time and I've blushed enough to last a fucking month."

Draco continued to remain silent as they walked to the Slytherin dorm rooms and he looked over at Harry's hand, it swaying slightly from his walking and he didn't know why but he reached out and grabbed it gently, tangling their fingers together. He glanced away, blushing for the twentieth time that morning and his eyes widened when he felt Harry squeeze his hand. He groaned internally.

This was the day he'd turn into a Hufflepuff permanently.

* * *

><p>Draco gave Harry one last deep kiss before they parted for the night, the day ending too quickly and Draco let go of Harry's hand for the last time that day, watching him sneak under the Invisibility cloak as he vanished, Draco only hearing the faint tapping of his feet as he left for the Gryffindor dorm rooms. Draco had his hands tucked into his pockets, staring at the empty hallway for a moment before deciding to get some rest as well, sighing dreamily to himself. He had a small smile on his face as he thought of their special day together, their first anniversary celebration being wonderful. His heart was pounding in his chest loudly as he the memories went by, there were too many to think of at once and he chuckled to himself. He and Harry had done a lot today, only leaving Draco's room to sneak out for lunch and dinner. They had left dinner early though, returning to Draco's room to spend the last precious minutes they had together. It had been sweet and cuddly as Draco thought it would, he had silently wished their relationship would take things to the next level as he didn't know how much longer he would last until his hormones took control of him, he had trouble controlling it especially when Harry would kiss him in the most perfect way, sitting on his lap, his arms around him and his teeth nibbling at the bottom of his lip, which he did a lot today and it took all of Draco's energy to keep himself from pouncing on him.<p>

Draco sighed again, walking down the long hallway quickly and hoped he wouldn't be caught by the idiotic squib Filch and he creepy furball companion, he thought he had heard faint footsteps but when he turned he saw nothing there and shrugged it off, it was probably just his paranoia getting to him. Returning to his thoughts, he just couldn't bring himself to force anything upon Harry as he had done before with a few fourth years when he was fourth year himself. Harry was different and he knew that, he didn't want to treat Harry like a one- time fuck and he'll be damned if he made it seem that way for him. Determination filled within him, "_I'll make it amazing for him, something he'll never forget and I'll kick myself in the ass if I don't make him melt at my touch after our first time together._" He made the silent promise to himself and he looked down at his beautiful ring glowing, and could almost sense Harry's love flow from it.

Even though he hadn't admitted it yet, he truly did love Harry and he expressed it in his own kind of way. He was glad Harry could actually notice the change in him and was surprised he even did, the last thing he expected was for him to understand how he felt. He shook his head, smiling to himself again as he approached the Slytherin dorm room entrance. The other students should be back by now except for the few he had seen stick around after dinner to talk with Snape. He said loudly to himself, "I swear Harry'll be the end of me someday…" Draco froze when he heard a familiar voice answer him darkly, "And it seems that day is today Malfoy."

_The Weaslette._

Draco turned around quickly, whipping his wand from his back pocket but before he could hex the redhead, he heard an unfamiliar spell reach his ears. The last thing he saw was a green glow, pain shooting through him as if he was stabbed, and blood spilling over the tiled floor before he slipped into darkness.

"_Sectumsempra._"


	12. Fitting Pieces

**Hello~ I present to you a new chapter. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes as it's very late and I'm tired so I skimmed over the reading. If I made any mistakes that I didn't fix please ignore them. Reviews are much appreciated and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_**Sectumsempra."**_

Harry awoke the next day to abruptly being shaken frantically, a voice shouting over and over, "Harry! Harry for Merlin's sake get the fuck up!" Harry recognized Ron's voice and shoved him off roughly, growling in irritation as he reached groggily for his glasses, seeing the time and he shouted back, "What the fuck Ron?! It's not even breakfast time yet! What the hell could POSSIBLY be important no-" Ron cut him off, breathing hard as he stared at him in shock, "Malfoy's been hurt."

Harry stared at him, seeing Hermione was with him, worry filled her eyes. Harry felt a chill running down his spine as his heart stopped and his body stiffened, he managed to stammer out, "W-what?" Ron repeated himself, yanking him out of bed, "Malfoy's been hurt Harry. _Badly_." Hermione cut in, "We don't know all the details but we heard...we heard they found him covered in gashes and blood…We're not sure if he made it to Madam Pomfrey in time-" Harry broke out of Ron's grip, throwing on his robe and shoes quickly, and he ran out of the Gryffindor dorm rooms, towards the Hospital Wing. He didn't listen to Hermione and Ron's shouts, he honestly couldn't hear anything besides his heart thudding in his chest.

His heart continued to pound in fear as he turned the corner, a million thoughts running through his mind. "_How did something like this happen? Everything was going perfectly fine for us. He was fine just last night! He was safe! He was smiling, laughing, breathing! How did he get hurt? Who would've hurt him? Merlin, Draco you better be ok or I swear I'll never forgive you!_" Harry shouted internally, his fists and jaw tightening he ducked his head, running faster and turned another corner, running straight into a taller figure. Harry fell back onto the tile, recognizing the shoulder length black hair, emotionless face that was now filled with anger.

Snape looked down at him angrily, his eyes showing he was clearly pissed off and face was hardened. Harry saw Blaise and Pansy, who looked at him confused and also… angry. Snape brushed off his robe, glaring holes at him and he shouted loudly in a stern and forceful voice, "_Mr. Potter!_ What on _earth_ are you doing running around like a maniac in the halls at an early time like this?! I should have you seen by Madam Pomfrey as it seems your eyesight is getting worse and your glasses are _clearly_ failing to do their job to help you see! 10 points from Gryffindor and _you_ will be serving detention with _me_ for the next-"

Harry stood up, breathing hard as he cut Snape off and said in a raspy voice, "Where is he?! How bad are his injuries?! Is Draco alright?! _Is my boyfriend alright?!_" He screamed the last part, his fists still clenched as he felt water stream down his hot cheeks, and continued to look at Snape with wild eyes, who was stunned at his outburst. Harry didn't care about his slip up, he didn't care that Snape, Blaise, or Pansy had heard his and Draco's secret spill out, _he didn't care._ He just needed to know if the one he loved was alright and before he knew it, he was on his knees, his hands holding himself up as his body shook with loud sobs.

He heard the soft patter of feet from behind him as he continued to cry and he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, helping him up. He heard Hermione talking to Snape and the two slytherins but he didn't bother trying to eavesdrop on what she was telling him. He leaned against Ron, who had helped him stay standing, and he continued to sob, trying to break away from his grip so he could see Draco but Ron had an iron grip on him and kept him firmly by his side. He gave up after a few minutes and hung is head glumly, hiccupping and whimpering quietly to himself. Harry felt Ron and Hermione begin haul him away, he looked towards the Hospital Wing door and he reached for it weakly, murmuring under his breath, "_Please be ok…_"

"_Draco…_"

* * *

><p>Harry sat in his bed, looking at the floor as Ron stood near his door, making sure he wouldn't run off, while Hermione went to get the three of them breakfast. Madam Pomfrey had forbidden any students from going to see Draco, even Harry. Boyfriend or not, he couldn't see Draco for a week or so which would be torturous, he was already making new plans to see him secretly but was a bit thankful he would have a week to find whoever did this to him. He clenched his hands angrily, thinking darkly. "<em>I swear I'll kill the person whoever did this…<em>"

There was a long silence between Harry and Ron, they hadn't spoken in a while since Harry had secretly started seeing Draco. Feeling rather guilty for being a bad friend, Harry spoke up, asking Ron something he had realized earlier, "Why…didn't you get upset when I said Draco was my boyfriend?…" He watched as Ron sighed, crossing his arms as he looked near the window, "I'm not an idiot Harry, both Hermione and I knew you two were dating secretly, we just didn't come to ask you about it. Hermione thought it would be better for us to wait until you were ready to tell us, even though it seemed she already knew. I'm not happy you chose to lie but…I saw how he made you happy and that made your actions more forgivable…" He paused before adding quickly, "And I'm sorry about...Draco.."

Harry felt his heart twinge in pain when he heard his name and held his face in his hands and nodded, unable to speak, the lump in his throat was just too hard to swallow. He felt tears form in his eyes again and he quickly wiped them away, sniffling a bit, and he felt the bed shift when Ron sat next to him. "Ey mate don't cry…Even though I don't like Malfoy, I'll admit that bastard is still pretty damn strong. After all he was able to take a punch by Hermione for Merlin's sake." Ron said softly, smiling a bit in an attempt to perk Harry up. Harry looked up at him, smiling weakly at the memory and he nodded, "Yeah, I guess so…"

They both looked up when Hermione opened the door, carrying a small tray. Ron got up to help her as she closed the door. She sat down next to Harry while Ron poured pumpkin juice for them. She rubbed Harry's back and asked him softly, "How're you feeling Harry?..." Harry sighed and responded tiredly, feeling agitated, "Could be a lot better, after all I just found out my boyfriend nearly got killed and I let our secret slip out to someone who hates my guts and I wouldn't be surprised if half the school knows that we've been dating…" He sighed again, regretting the attitude in his voice he used towards Hermione, after all it wasn't her fault and she was just trying to help, "I'm sorry Hermione…I'm just still confused on how this could've happened and now everyone is going to know about us and… I'm so worried about Draco's injuries…" He sighed once more, rubbing his face before looking back to Hermione, "Did you happen to hear anything at all Hermione or learn anything?.." He felt his heart wince in fear when she looked away from him for a moment before answering his question. Ron handed him his glass of pumpkin juice which he drank eagerly in hopes to try and calm his senses before Hermione spoke up.

"I..I'm unsure about all the details Harry but from what Snape told me earlier, he and a few of his students had stayed after dinner for a bit to talk about upcoming exams…" "_That's when Draco and I left for the night…I should've walked him to his dorm room…_" Harry thought guiltily, "…Snape was walking the students back to their dorm rooms, so Filch wouldn't catch them and that's…when they found him.." She looked nervously down at her lap before continuing, "He…he had been attacked by what they assumed was another student… They found him covered in blood and he had a large gash across his chest, almost like he was slashed by a sword…He was barely alive by the time they got to him…" Harry imagined the scene before him, blood splattered everywhere, Draco gasping in pain, blood seeping from his chest…his grey eyes fading away…

His stomach suddenly twisted and he instantly regretted drinking the juice, he stood up, dropping the glass that shattered to the floor and ran to his bathroom, emptying his stomach into the toilet. He pushed his hair from his face and wiped his mouth, breathing hard. He stayed there for a moment before standing up weakly, and he shakily went back to his room. Hermione and Ron were looking at him alarmed and he smiled weakly, "I'm fine...I'm fine…just…the image of that…" Harry didn't finish and he sat back down onto the bed. Ron joined them, sitting on the other side of Harry. There was a small silence between them again before Harry felt his arms wrap around them and they in return wrapped their arms around them. They stayed like that for a moment and Harry squeezed them tightly, thinking darkly.

"_When I find you, I'm going to kill you._"

* * *

><p>"Harry, please stop being so stubborn.." Hermione said tiredly, her and Ron were trying to get Harry to come eat dinner with them even though he continued to insist he was fine and preferred to be alone. Harry rubbed his aching temples, "I'm fine Hermione, I already ate earlier, you and Ron both saw that...I just want to have some alone time for myself...It hasn't been easy the last two days for us and you know that…"<p>

It was true, the last two days had been hell for the trio. The news about Harry and Draco had spread quickly, even the teachers knew about it, and as Harry suspected he was getting a lot of bashing from Slytherin house and his own house. He remembered all their taunts and insults but was mostly questioned why he had chosen someone like Draco. He was especially called a liar by what he assumed were Draco's fangirls, which were especially threatening him with hexes and curses but luckily Hermione's dares to even try and harm him got them to back off, for now anyway. Harry honestly didn't care what people were saying about him, he was mostly concerned with trying to find out Draco's attacker and trying to get into the Hospital Wing to see Draco.

He didn't have any leads on the attacker, no one had seen anything, not even Professor Snape, and he continued to regret leaving Draco alone by himself. He was especially annoyed with Blaise and Pansy who had ruined his plan to sneak into the Hospital Wing when they caught him trying to get through the doors and knocked him out with a spell. Madam Pomfrey arranged to have two guards outside the doors after that. Harry broke from his thoughts when Ron spoke to Hermione, "He's actually right 'Mione, I think he needs a break the most out of the three of us since he's been everyone's target lately. I'm sure he'll be just fine trying to find out who attacked…Draco…don't you think?" Harry felt his heart lighten a bit as Ron defended him, Hermione rolled her eyes and threw hands up in the air, annoyed and irritated, "Alright alright! Fine! I'll allow you to have this night to yourself Harry but I swear if me and Ron come back from dinner and you're not here. You. Will. Regret. It. Got it?" She pointed a finger at him with a stern look on her face. Harry held his hands up and nodded quickly, terrified, "I-I swear Hermione I'll stay here." Hermione looked at him for a moment and brought her hand to her side and she turned away, "Good. Come along Ron." Ron looked at him with slightly wide eyes, as he followed after Hermione, they clearly said, "_You're bloody brave Harry._"

* * *

><p>Harry threw the book at the wall in frustration, watching it slump down on top of the others book he had tossed before it. He leaned against his bed, since he was sitting on the floor, and let out a frustrated sigh. "<em>Nothing. Not a single curse, or spell matches the effects like the one Hermione described to me..<em>" he thought annoyed. He had been looking through all the books he had, trying to find anything on the curse that was used on Draco but after an hour he found absolutely nothing. Sighing in annoyance, he grabbed his potions book and angry skimmed through it, trying to find any kind of answers even though he highly doubted he would. He had gotten the book at the beginning of the year and he still had yet to find out who the _Half-Blood Prince_ was but that would have to wait, there were more important things now. He passed page by page, looking over the scribbles of notes that were in the book and he was about to throw it at the wall with the others when he saw something that stopped him.

Harry brought the book closer to try and make out the scribbled letters at the top of the page he had stopped at, he read it quietly to himself, "_Sectumsempra…for enemies…" _He stared down at the book, trying to remember anything about having learned about this spell. When he didn't recall anything about it, he did actually remember talking about the spell to Hermione and Ron near the beginning of the year but they didn't know anything about it either, and he remembered Ginny telling him to practice it.

"_Just try it out on something small if you're that curious Harry. Then you'll know what it does, why not use it against Malfoy since he's your enemy after all? The book does say it's meant for enemies anyway." Ginny suggested, twirling her hair in her finger in a flirty matter. Harry remembered shaking his head, hiding his blush at the mention of his crush and he responded quickly, making an excuse, "No, I don't think I will. After all it could be something severe and I don't want to risk getting expelled just because I decided to take a risk." Ginny rolled her eyes playfully, and smiled innocently, "You're too nice for your own good Harry. If I were you I'd use it on Malfoy in a heartbeat, the jerk deserves it after all the times he's cursed first years and you, Hermione and Ron. If anything, I'll use it someday and I'll tell you the results of it."_

Shivering at the memory of when Ginny used to be nice, he ran a finger over the worn out ink and thought about who would know something about it... "_Potions…_" he though and suddenly Harry's eyes lit up with an idea. He closed the book, tucking it into his pocket and he stood up, he looked at the time. Hermione and Ron wouldn't be back for a while which would give him at least an hour to be back before they came to check on him. Grabbing his cloak, he left his room and exited out of the Gryffindor dorm rooms, heading straight to the dungeons. He could think of only one person that could help him and even though the thought made his gut twist he knew he would have to do it, if he wanted to find Draco's attacker. "_Professor Snape…_" he thought, of all the people he had to ask. He hesitated when he reached his new classroom, since he had become the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher that year, he knocked gently on the door and waited patiently. Harry looked at the ground, hoping he wouldn't be there so he could leave but his hope died when the door opened.

"…What are you doing here Mr. Potter?"

* * *

><p>Harry looked up at a rather annoyed Snape and he stammered out, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "P-Professor Snape I-I'm sorry to disturb you but…I need to ask you…something." He saw Snape raise an eyebrow slightly, his emotionless face remaining as he looked him up and down swiftly, "Make it quick Potter. I have business I must...attend to." Harry nodded, "R-right well...I've been trying to find out the curse that was put upon...Draco and…I came across an unfamiliar spell in my potions book." He shakily pulled it out from his pocket and flipped to the page, reading the spell to him, "Do you know what the spell <em>sectumsempra<em> is? I've never found out wha-"

He didn't get to finish as the potions book was snatched from his fingers roughly and looked up at Snape annoyed but he was surprised when Snape's eyes were slightly wider as he looked down at him, shoving the book under his cloak. He glanced at the empty hallway before stepping from the door frame. "Come in Mr. Potter. There is something you should know about this..curse." Harry looked at him confused but went in, hesitating. He flinched when Snape slammed the door behind him, and stood in front of Snape's desk. Snape passed by him swiftly, standing behind his desk as he sat down, looking rather torn. It seemed like he was having an internal argument with himself.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, waiting for Snape to tell him about the curse, he was about to ask if he could leave but Snape's voice broke the silence. "Mr. Potter, this curse that you have discovered is exactly what Draco Malfoy has suffered from." Harry looked at him shocked that he said this so calmly and actually told him the answer to his question, "But ho-" Snape interrupted him quickly and continued on, standing up before he walked near him, "This curse...was created by…a former classmate I had befriended in my youth when I was attending school here at Hogwarts. He was a victim of bullying by a few students in the same year as he." Harry remained silently, seeing Snape's hand grip his cloak tightly as he paused before continuing, "He eventually got tired of the torment and so he created the curse to defend himself against his bullies…and I helped him."

Snape stood in front of Harry, towering over him, his face expressionless as ever and he continued on, "This curse, when used on a victim, is rather fatal. What it does exactly is act as an invisible sword that can be used from afar and causes deep wounds into the victim. The 'invisible sword' follows the motion that its user decides to use, the user can kill their victim if they decide to." Harry froze as he remembered the words Hermione told him, _"…he had a large gash across his chest, almost like he was slashed by a sword…" _"Luckily for Mr. Malfoy though, I arrived just in time to help and I used the _Vulnera Sanentur, _if you even know what that is since you lack such knowledge…", Harry glared at him for a moment,"…to help with the severity of his wounds. However, since he had been there for quite some time, his wounds were not completely healed and he was taken to Madam Pomfrey."

Harry broke the glare and stared at the ground, taking in all this information and felt as small amount of relief wash over him. He was grateful to know Draco had been taken care of and he looked at Snape, who just stood there, watching him. Before he could respond Snap interrupted him once again, a bit of fear in his voice, "Another thing Mr. Potter, in return for asking you question and saving your…partner, I wish for you to not speak about my knowledge of this curse as it could be a large downfall on my part for helping create it." Harry didn't ask what he meant by that but nodded and headed for the door, pausing at it and he turned back to Snape who was glaring at him, "Thank you Professor Snape, I truly appreciate it and…thank you for saving him. The least I can possibly do is keep this curse's creation between us." Snape didn't respond for a moment but he said quietly, almost softly, "Just take care of him." Harry smiled, "I will." And he left his office, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Harry looked at the time on his watch and hurriedly began walking to the Gryffindor dorm rooms, Hermione and Ron should be returning soon and he wanted to at all costs avoid Hermione's wrath. He felt at ease for the first time since this had happened but he was still stressed as he tried to find out who could have known about the curse, "<em>Maybe someone had heard me over talking about it that day…After all Draco has a lot of haters from Gryffindor but I couldn't imagine anyone trying out a new curse they knew nothing about, even someone that despised him wouldn't be that reckless, except maybe for the idiot G-…<em>"

Harry stopped walking, his eyes going wide as realization smacked him across the face, everything suddenly making sense, the pieces fell together quickly as several scenarios ran through his mind.

"_Just try it out on something small if you're that curious…"_

"_The book does say it's meant for enemies anyway..."_

"_You're too nice for your own good…"_

"_No one else will hold your heart…_"

"_Don't ever turn your back on me…"_

"_I'll make you love me Harry Potter."_

Harry mumbled quietly to himself, "Ginny…"

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. This is my first time attempting Snape's character so if he seems kind of off, sorry about that. I'm not entirely used to his character yet.<strong>


	13. Enough

**Sorry for the delay, I'm still currently swamped with exams and homework. And this story might be a bit longer then I expected, I still dont know really how long it will be but we'll see where it goes. Anyway, reviews are much appreciated~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ginny<strong>_

"What the bloody hell do you mean my sister is the one that hurt Malfoy?" Ron screamed loudly enough for the entire school to hear. Ron and Hermione had finally returned from dinner, luckily Harry had beaten them there, and he had told them the new found information to which Ron wasn't reacting well to. Harry was glad had had put the _silencio_ spell on his room, he figured Ron wouldn't be too happy about him accusing his sister of doing something that would get her expelled, then again who wouldn't be upset about something like that? Harry rubbed his temples, frustrated he would have to explain this _again._

Sighing, Harry began all over again, "At the beginning of the year I talked about that curse, that none of us had heard of, with Ginny. She told me to test it out on my enemies and to try it out on Draco but I told her I wouldn't, since I-I liked him at that time…" Harry looked away awkwardly, blushing slightly before he continued, "I was looking through all my books earlier when you guys were at dinner and I came across the curse again when I looked through my potions book. Stupid to look through it I know but I was getting desperate… "Harry sighed, looking down, "So…I thought of the only person who might've known what the spell and that was Professor Snape...I went to his office." Harry looked at a slightly hurt and angry Hermione, "I'm sorry Hermione but it just couldn't wait, I needed to know more information about the curse so I could begin looking for suspects…Anyway, I talked to Snape about it…He told me he…knew someone back when he was a student that would use it against his tormentors to defend himself. And the results of the curse were the same as the one Draco suffered… Only me, you, Hermione, and Ginny knew about the spell Ron. I know you or Hermione didn't do it and it's not like I would've done it, so who else could it possibly be?.." Harry asked, staring at his friend who was silent for a moment.

Ron met his eye and pointed accusingly, "And how do we know Malfoy didn't attack my sister first?! She could've been defending herself! He was probably still angry when he caught you two snogging in the hallway!" Harry groaned internally, he was getting nowhere, but he answered him, "Because me and Draco were the only ones there in the hall, we weren't even near where all the students were, it's not like he met her by chance, she had to of already been there waiting for him! And Draco wouldn't be the one to attack her first, he didn't do anything to harm her when he saw her kissing me that night so why would he try now when things are going along fine?" "_Things were fine.._" Harry thought to himself sadly.

Hermione was probably the only thing that kept Ron from his ripping his throat out at the point, his finger still pointing at him as he desperately tried to defend his sister, "I- You- Gah! Whatever Harry, the hell with you! My sister didn't do anything to your stupid boy toy, whatever he is!" Ron stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Hermione sighed as she watched him leave and she looked at Harry, "I didn't want to say this while Ron was here but…that night, I saw Ginny leave dinner early and she looked so…emotionless and vengeful…I considered stopping her or following after her but.." Hermione hung her head, "I'm so sorry Harry…i-if I had went with my gut th-then Malfoy...I'm sorry Harry!" She began to cry quietly and Harry quickly pulled her close, hugging her tightly and he rubbed her back as she cried into his shoulder, "Don't blame yourself Hermione, none of this is your fault. If anything it's mine, I should've walked Draco to his dorm room instead of being too caught up in my daydreams and I should've known Ginny might've done something like this..I just didn't think she would go this far.."

Hermione didn't respond, and sniffled quietly, pulling away from Harry and she wiped her eyes, trying to go back to her normal posture. She walked towards the door and looked back at Harry as she opened it, "I'm sorry Ron is being so difficult...it's…just hard for him to think his sister would do something like that…I'll make sure to talk to him alright Harry?" Harry nodded and he smiled a bit, "By the way, make sure that when you and Ron are snogging to keep it down yeah?" Harry laughed when Hermione's face turned red and she stuttered, "W-what?! W-where did y-you hear t-that?!" Harry smiled more, "I was actually joking but it's nice to know you two finally hooked up after all these years." Hermione looked at him with wide eyes and she glared at him but Harry could see the small amusement in her eyes, "I question our friendship sometimes Harry." She said before leaving the room. Harry chuckled to himself as she left, he saw the small smile she had before she closed the door.

Harry sat down on his bed and sighed, reaching under his pillow and pulled out the Invisibility Cloak. He looked at the time, everyone should be nearly in bed now but he decided to wait a few minutes longer, just to be safe. After his previous attempts to see Draco he was putting his new attempt into action. He could've used the Invisibility Cloak earlier but Hermione and Ron were watching him like hawks, determined to keep him out of trouble. Harry felt himself grip the necklace which was faintly glowing, he wondered if Draco's ring was glowing as well and felt his heart ache. "_Draco.._" he thought sadly, and he stood up, pulling the cloak over himself as he quietly left the Gryffindor dorm room, he could hear Ron's muffled shouting but did his best to not think of it. He walked towards the hospital wing, full of determination, hope and slight fear.

"_Don't worry love, I'm coming…_"

* * *

><p>Harry looked at the two guards standing on either side of the Hospital Wings door, talking to each other quietly. He cursed himself for forgetting about them and watched them from under his cloak, they didn't hear him approach and continued to talk to each other. He could always hex them but he didn't need to alarm anyone and get in trouble. "<em>Think Harry think! Remember your W.W.H.D! What Would Hermione Do?<em>" Harry thought about the spell Hermione used on Neville their first year but that would make it obvious that someone tried to get in and he'd easily be targeted since he'd been trying to sneak in the last few days. His eyes went wide when he thought of the sleeping spell used in the Triwizard Competition his fourth year, he heard that the Fleur girl tried using the _bewitched sleep_ spell on her dragon in the first competition but remembered when it barely had any effect and she landed up getting her robes caught on fire when the dragon snored. He gulped when he thought of how difficult that spell could be but he had to try something, and he only needed it to work just enough for them to doze off, they must be exhausted from guarding all day anyway.

Gripping his wand tightly, he was about to reveal himself and shout the spell when snoring reached his ears. Over the time it took him to think, the guards had both fallen asleep. Harry looked at them in relief but slight disappointment that he wouldn't get to use the spell but took his chance and he opened the doors as quietly as he could, wincing when they squeaked. He looked over at the guards who remained undisturbed and slipped inside, closing the doors behind him with a soft creak and click.

Looking around the room quickly, he pulled his cloak off when no one else was there. He saw the rows of empty beds accept for one that had a curtain drawn over it, he felt his heart leap and he ran quietly to the bed, pulling the curtain back and he gasped softly when he saw Draco's sleeping form. He gripped the curtain tightly for a moment, staring at him sleeping, watching his bandaged chest rise and fall slowly. He wanted to shout from joy and hug him but he restrained himself and instead sat in the chair that was next to his bed, he instantly grabbed Draco's hand, which was oddly warm, since he was always so cold, and held it tightly in his. He kissed all over his hand gently, holding it against his cheek as he continued to watch Draco. He knew he was being a creep staring at him but he couldn't help himself, he was just so happy he was ok and it felt like ages since he had seen the beautiful pale face he adored.

Harry intertwined their fingers together and he noticed the ring he had given him was glowing brightly, he pulled his necklace from his shirt and saw it was glowing brighter than ever. Smiling, Harry leaned over, placing a soft kiss on Draco's forehead, who didn't react to any of his actions much to Harry's disappointment. Pulling the Invisibility Cloak over him, encase Madam Pomfrey came to check on Draco, Harry proceeded to sit as close as he could to Draco and quietly tell him information he hadn't told him yet. Even though Draco couldn't hear him, most likely anyway, he felt better talking to Draco and he could already hear his responses in his mind. Smiling, Harry continued to tell him stories. He felt happy again.

* * *

><p>Harry felt his eyes begin to droop, they were simply begging to be closed, just as the sun was beginning to rise. He had stayed with Draco all night and stayed up the entire night. He knew he would regret it since he had classes today but it was definitely worth it. He figured he should leave soon since Ron would be alarmed if he wasn't in his room, even though he would still be mad at him, and was reluctant to leave but he knew he had to. Slipping the cloak back on, he gave Draco a soft kiss on his forehead before leaving the Hospital Wing. Luckily the guards standing by the door were still asleep and he made it back to the Gryffindor Dorm House undisturbed. Whispering the password he slipped inside quietly and went up to his room, glad that he had a room to himself otherwise his old roommates would've heard him come in. Slipping the cloak off, Harry dove into his bed, letting out a deep sigh. He looked at the clock briefly and decided to get as much sleep as he could for the day before he would sneak out again to visit Draco later that night. Sighing into his pillow, he gave his necklace a small squeeze which had continued to glow, even though it was faint, and he fell asleep with a small smile.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry dragged himself out of his last class, nearly running into the wall on his way out. He was dead exhausted. Shaking himself slightly he rubbed his face and tried to make the sleepy feeling go away. "<em>Jeez, I knew I'd be tired but this is utterly ridiculous Draco better be happy I'm sacrificing so much sleep for him.<em>" "Hey Harry." Harry jumped at the sudden voice, and almost threw his books into the air, he looked over, breathing hard, to see a wide eyed Hermione and he sighed in relief, fixing his glasses, "Merlin Hermione you nearly gave me a heart attack!" He gripped his chest, trying to slow his heart beat and Hermione smiled slightly, trying to hold in her laughter, "I-I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to frighten you but I have some good news, I guess if you can call it that."

Harry yawned, "And what might that be? That Ron is willing to be friends again after accepting his sister is a psycho that tried killing my boyfriend?" Harry felt several eyes look at him at the mention of boyfriend but he ignored them, the rumors had died down but he could still hear murmuring of students whenever he was around. Hermione smiled again, holding her book tighter to her chest, "Yes actually, he told me he had questioned Ginny this morning about it but she told him to buzz off and to leave her alone. She hasn't been interacting much with anyone lately and Ron knows when she's lying and when she's done something wrong. Even though he doesn't want to rat out his sister, he knows what she did wasn't right and that she really could've killed Malfoy. He told me he wanted to send a message to his parents first before doing anything though, just to let them know what was going on and to let them decide for what we should do."

Harry frowned slightly at the idea of having to wait, it'd take a few days before the letter would reach the Weasley's and then come back, especially with their owl, and he responded, "I'm not a fan of having to wait Hermione, but I guess it would be better. If Draco wakes up by the time the letter comes, hopefully he'll be able to remember seeing Ginny or something so it'll be easier when we tell Dumbledore what happened. He's our best hope to confirm it. I hate the idea of Ginny being in that amount of trouble but after all she brought herself into it." Harry paused for a moment, "I just hope she doesn't get sent to Azkaban…"

Hermione sighed, looking down for a moment before looking up again, "I know Harry, I don't either but something like that is out of our hands. You could try to talk to Dumbledore and see if maybe he can somehow get her a lighter punishment, like maybe being expelled until the next year or taking her wand away for an amount of time." Harry yawned again before replying, "It is worth a shot I guess, I'll talk to him and see what the punishment for something like that might be." Hermione nodded before stopping, "Well, I have a load of assignments I have to do and I've already planned to meet Ron in the library. Would you care to join us?"

Harry waved her off, and shook his head, "No, I think I'll go lie down for a while, I uh…snuck out to see Draco last night so I'm going to get some rest before I pass out in the hallway. I'm planning on seeing him again tonight…" Hermione nodded again, looking a bit annoyed with his choices, "Alright Harry, just be careful that no one catches you and even though I don't like you sneaking off during the night, I know how much you care for Malfoy so I'll allow it. And if you want to join Ron and I, you know where to find us." Harry smirked, "And where's that? Snogging in the restricted section?"

Harry ran off before Hermione's thick book could do damage to his head.

* * *

><p>Harry smiled to himself when he heard Hermione's muttered curses as she picked up her book before leaving for the library. He peeked around the corner, making sure she was gone and headed to the Gryffindor dorm rooms, his body begging for a nap. Closing the portrait behind him, he was heading to his room when someone stood there waiting for him.<p>

"Ginny." Harry frowned, scowling as anger flowed through him instantly. It took every ounce of strength he had to not hex her where she stood. Ginny, looked at him with a straight face and walked a few steps up to him, Harry taking a few back. "Hello _Potter._" "What do you want Ginny?" Harry muttered, the conversation reminding him of when he and Draco would argue in their earlier years. Ginny picked at her nails casually before responding coldly, "Oh I think you know the answer to that already Potter." Harry rolled his eyes, keeping a hand near his back pocket, where his wand was, encase he had to defend himself. "I'll never date someone like you Ginny, and I know that it was you that casted that curse on Draco." Ginny froze for a moment before smiling slightly, tilting her head and leaning against the wall, "It was rather gruesome wasn't it? I heard Filch filled almost an entire bucket of his blood when he cleaned it."

Harry felt the anger rise within him even more, his eyes narrowed and he growled quietly, "Shut up." Ginny smiled, moving towards him again, "You should've seen him squirm and cry Harry, it was rather amusing…Seeing his pale face starting to drain of blood…" Harry clenched his hands tightly and said louder, "Shut up Ginny." She pulled out her wand, thumbing over it, "Him calling out for you…His eyes just fading away into nothing…"

Harry snapped, and shouted loudly, not caring if anyone heard him, "SHUT THE FUCK UP GINNY!" He was shaking, his face flushed red in anger and he gripped his fists, one holding tightly onto his wand. Out of his anger, he swung a fist at her, connecting it with the stone wall just near her. He stared her down, being a few inches taller than her and ignored the pain shooting up his arm. Breathing hard, he said in a cold voice, "I swear Ginny, I will _end_ you." Ginny smiling only made him angrier as she stared at him for a moment, her eyes full of amusement and she turned to leave, not saying another word.

Harry watched her, pulling his hand from the wall and winced when it began to throb, the pain shooting from his hand to his shoulder again. He looked down at his hand and saw a bruise already forming along with the swelling. He cursed to himself quietly and was annoyed he had let Ginny get to him like that. Instead of going to the Hospital Wing, Harry went into his room, shutting the door, more like slamming it, behind him. He was tired of all this nonsense and he was going to put an end to it all.

He was going to get his revenge.


	14. Revengeful Battle

**Hullo~ I bring another chapter for your reading. This one is rather short, I purposely made it short so don't hate me too much for doing so. I think there will be another two chapters, since this one is practically split in half, and Draco's POV will be coming back soon. And sorry it's a tad bit late, I'm still currently swamped in exams until next week so I'm not sure when I'll update again.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>He was going to get his revenge.<strong>_

Over the next two days, Harry laid out his plan to get Ginny back for everything, he wasn't one for revenge but enough was enough and he was pushed far beyond his limits. He completely disregarded going to speak to Dumbledore to lighten whatever Ginny's punishment would be, he silently hoped she would get sent to Azkaban and maybe banned from Hogwarts altogether. Silently sitting in his room, he was getting ready to go to lunch and was feeling rather nervous about it, he was getting ready to set his revenge plan into motion and couldn't help but feel a little scared to do it. Ginny was an incredible witch, thanks to all that time she had spent with Hermione over the last few years. He sighed quietly, recalling the recent events that had happened over the past two days.

Ron had sent out a letter to his parents the same day Harry nearly broke his hand, explaining whata had happened and the things Ginny had done, he had asked what they wanted to do to punish her actions since he didn't want to do something they might disapprove. Harry had been waiting for their response but still had yet to hear what the Weasley's had decided to do with their crazed daughter. Harry had decided to wait until breakfast to see if any mail arrived for Ron or Ginny, but when none did, he chose not to wait any longer, he didn't think he could wait for their response. He wondered what Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's reaction was when they had first read the letter. He hoped they weren't too badly stressed and he felt slightly guilty at the thought of it.

Draco still hadn't woken up either so he still couldn't tell anyone that Ginny had attacked him but Harry already knew what to do to get Ginny to confess for what she made Draco suffer through. And even though he was still in his brief coma, Harry still visited him during the night and spent the entire night with him, holding his hand and sometimes lying in bed with him. He paid for it the next day though, being exhausted most of the time but he continued to keep up his nightly habits, even though his homework was slowly beginning to pile up on his desk. Being with Draco was the only thing that was keeping him sane at the moment and also kept him focused on not just killing Ginny with one of the unforgivable curses.

Harry knew his revenge plan was risky but he was going to go through with it no matter what. He was going to do the unthinkable, he was going battle Ginny and expose her for who she really was and what she had done, and if possible, he was going to do it in front of the entire school or at least in front of a teacher or two. He had been studying spells, charms and curses over the past few days and made sure to remember the most important ones. He was going to try and push Ginny to her limits and try to get her to use the _Sectumsempra _curse on him, which he would reflect back at her with _Protego, _if it even chose to reflect back to her_._ He didn't want to hurt Ginny, that much anyway, but he had to show everyone that she was behind all of this and he was sure Snape would save her as he did Draco. He was also hoping he wouldn't get expelled for his actions either, which is why he was trying to find out a way to have Ginny make the first move so he would look as if he was simply defending himself against her.

Harry felt his body tense at the thought of battling Ginny and winced when he felt a throbbing pain in his hand. Looking down at it, he frowned, not being very happy when he saw it was wrapped up tightly in some kind of wrist brace. Madam Pomfrey had managed to fix up most of the damage but it was still very sore and she recommended keeping it wrapped up for a few days so it could heal the muggle way and she also told him to do his best to keep it stress free. Even though Harry hadn't broken anything, he had severely bruised the bones and bloody hell did it hurt when he had come out of his anger cloud from his almost fight with Ginny. He winced again when he tried to flex his stiff fingers and was thankful it wasn't the hand he used often so he was still able to use his wand, which he would need if he was going to fight against someone like Ginny, who was rather quick at casting spells and he would need to do his best to keep up with her quick reflexes.

Looking at the time, Harry thought it was finally the time to leave. Harry left his room, leaving his robes behind as to prevent them from getting in his way when he fought, and silently walked to the Great Hall. He had told Ron and Hermione he would meet them there so he could prepare for the fight, he of course didn't tell them that and instead told them he was going to take a brief nap. When he walked into the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione had already eaten but were waiting for him patiently. Harry smiled when he saw them and scanned over the room quickly, most of the students having already left as well as the teachers but he remembered seeing a few of them outside of the Great Hall, chatting and watching the students.

He frowned slightly when he saw Ginny sitting with Luna, chatting happily away. He clenched his uninjured hand tightly, trying to keep the rage from rising and he silently sat down with Hermione and Ron, who were sitting together and holding hands. Forcing himself to look away from Ginny, who was now alone since Luna had decided to leave, and he did his best to keep up a normal conversation with the couple before him, "So, how have you two lovebirds been doing? Keep snogging in the restricted area in the library?" He laughed when Ron turned red, he just couldn't let that teasing insult go, and Hermione immediately started scolding him. Harry didn't listen to half of what she was saying, he was busy looking at the empty spot at the Slytherin table where Draco normally sat at and he felt sadness wash over him, he hoped Draco would wake up soon so he could see his eyes shining with life and happiness…

* * *

><p>"Ey Harry! Are you listening!?" Ron shouted, waving his arms in his face. Harry blinked, bringing his attention back to them and responded confused, "Huh?" Ron rolled his eyes and whispered quietly, "I asked if <em>you <em>and that stuck up blondie you adore so much have snogged yet." Harry smirked when he saw Ginny stiffen and look there way, he could feel her eyes glaring holes into the back of his head. He crossed his arms casually and smirked slightly, adjusting his glasses, "Oh definitely, we've done a lot more then that though."

Ron twisted his face a bit in disgust but did his best to not offend his friend, "I don't think I want to know that much Harry, all I need is to have nightmares of you and Malfoy…" He shuddered at that thought. Harry laughed, "Don't worry we haven't gone that far _yet._ Although I must admit, he is rather persistent, and he surprisingly loves to cuddle with me. It's nice waking up in someone's arms you know?" Harry saw Ginny's face begin to turn red and he pushed further, sliding a hand down to his pocket where his wand was at, getting ready, "And he's so romantic too, we spent the entire day together, the day before he got attacked. He's rather nice to talk to and I can easily open myself up to him, I don't think I've ever felt this way about someone before, not even for Cho when she and I kissed…He even gave me this beautiful necklace that day, it was our anniversary." He pulled the necklace out which faintly glowed in his hand, Hermione and Ron gaped at it in awe before he tucked it back into his shirt. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ginny slowly pull out her wand from her pocket but she was hesitating to do so. He just needed to go deeper.

Hermione was smiling brightly, telling him it was a beautiful and thoughtful gift and Ron cut in, and said in a grumpy tone, "Merlin Harry he has you wrapped around his scrawny finger doesn't he? You're practically in love with him…" Harry's eyes sparked at a sudden idea and he smirked, seeing Ginny was about to explode and responded, pushing her buttons again, "You know Ron, I think I might be actually...He makes my heart flutter like never before…I'm in love with Dra-"

"_Redactum Skullus!"_

* * *

><p>Harry dove down to the stone floor, covering his head as a red flash of zoomed past him and hit the wall behind him, causing a gaping hole in the wall. He heard Hermione's scream and Ron shouting. Before the dust could clear, Harry yanked his wand out, getting up to his feet and he quickly ran down the side of the tables, the dust covering him for a few moments before Ginny could spot him. He heard more of Ginny's screams, shouting out hexes and curses at him as he ran. The adrenaline rush surged through his body, and he nearly fell when another hex hit the stone wall, sending more stones flying but he somehow managed to stay on his feet. He ran towards the end of the room, just in front of where the teachers sat during meal times and he had his wand ready as he looked down the middle of the long walkway.<p>

Ginny's face was flushed pure red with anger as she stared at him angrily, the grip on her wand looked as if she was about to break it. She threw another spell at him, "_Expelliarmus_!" Harry shouted, blocking the spell, "_Protego!_" He flicked his wand again before she could shout another spell, "_Stupefy!_" It hit Ginny right in the stomach and she flew back a few feet, landing on her back and her head hitting the stone ground with a sickening thud. Harry watched her, keeping his wand pointed at her and he saw several students spilling into the Great Hall, he glanced at Ron and Hermione, who were watching him with wide eyes and had backed away from the battle.

Harry turned his attention to Ginny again who was sitting up and rubbing her head, and saw her glare. It took all his strength and willpower to hold himself back from attacking her when she was at his advanatge, instead he let her get up and Harry knew he would have to push her more before she would even try the _sectumsempra _spell on him. His gripped his wand as he thought of another idea, he hoped Ginny would use the protection spell just as he did moments before and he flicked his wand, "_Legilimens_!" Just as he hoped, he heard Ginny scream out the _protego _spell, it causing his spell to recoil back to him.

Harry closed his eyes, letting the spell hit him, he thought of his practices before and cleared his mind, letting it fill up with memories of Draco. He let Ginny see everything that had happened between them, Harry catching Draco as he fell, the feeling of his warmth against him, the fluttering in his heart when he discovered Draco had cared for him, their cuddling sessions, their talks, their whispers to each other, their vague moments of when their hands would touch in the hallways and send shivers of delight up his spine at the brief touch, Draco and Harry confessing to each other, their first kiss with each other, their bodies pressed against each other as Harry moaned out Draco's name.

"_Draco…_"

Harry gasped when he felt her leave his mind and he fell back, dropping his wand which rolled a few feet from him. He looked up hazily, breathing hard as Ginny fell to her knees, her hands covering her head and he heard her screaming "_No! No! No!_" to herself in almost a hushed whisper. He almost jumped when Ginny snapped her head up, her eyes watery and her breathing uneven. He had finally done it, he had pushed the ginger too far. He scrambled for his wand desperately, hearing Ginny scream loudly and clearly.

"_Sectumsempra!_"

Harry grabbed his wand, turning and pointing his wand as the green streak shot towards him.

"_Protego!_"


	15. Rising Again

"_**Sectumsempra!**_**"**

"_**Protego**_**!"**

Harry screwed his eyes shut moments after he shouted the spell, his body trembling as he continued to hold out his wand which was stretched out in front of him and he waited for the agonizing pain to go through his body just as it did Draco's. When no pain came he slowly opened his eyes, wondering if maybe he had been killed and was now in heaven, his eyesight was blurry for a moment but quickly cleared up, and they widened when he saw blood splattered across the Great Hall's walkway. He felt his throat tighten up as he followed the blood to its owner. Dark green eyes came in contact light green ones and he gasped loudly in shock and horror.

Ginny stood before him, her wand having dropped to her side, her robes slashed apart and her jaw hanging open slightly in shock. He watched her as she slowly looked at the blood pouring out of her body, three long gashes across her chest and stomach. She looked at him again and coughed quietly, a small trail of blood and saliva coming from out of the corner of her mouth. He froze when he heard her raspy voice reach his ears, "_Harry…_" He watched her eyes going dull as she fell forward, her voice failing her but her lips moving into what looked like a silent, "_I'm so sorry Harry…_" Harry watched as she fell, not hearing the screams erupt from the students that had watched the entire battle.

Shakily, Harry stood up, breathing hard, Ron and Hermione rushing to Ginny's bloodied body, Snape soon joining them and he heard him silently chanting a spell, probably the same one he used on Draco to heal him. He continued to stare as Ginny's wounds slowly began to heal, the blood seeping back into her body and the skin reconnecting together. Harry felt his legs move forward, his eyes unblinking and his mind wiped blank. He had a flash of a scenario where he saw Draco in the same position as Ginny was now. He dropped his wand and fell to his knees in front of Ginny, staring at her healed but unconscious body. He didn't hear when Snape had an older student take Ginny to the Hospital Wing, the shuffling of Ron and Hermione leaving to follow after Ginny, not even when Snape began talking to him. He stared at the now blood-free, patterned stone floor. "_This is what Draco suffered that night…_"

"…Mr. Malfoy.." He snapped from his thoughts at the mention of his boyfriend's name and looked at up Snape, who was hovering above him, he managed to stutter out, "Wh-wha?" Snape glared down at him, unpleased he would have to repeat himself but he held his temper and kept himself from snapping at the raven haired boy. "As I was saying Mr. Potter, your actions will not go unnoticed nor unpunished, although they are due to defending yourself, they won't be as severe as they should be. Also, Ms. Weasley is very lucky to be alive, luckily I arrived just as she performed the sectumsempra spell that backfired when you used protego to send it back at her, a rather cheap shot but a good one I suppose. I do thank you though Mr. Potter, for you have brought in Mr. Malfoy's attacker and she can finally be brought to justice for her very unwise actions." He paused for a moment, studying Harry and glanced at the swarm of students that continued to stand near the Great Hall's doorway. "Although it was rather pointless as I was on my way to exploit Ms. Weasley since Mr. Malfoy had finally awakened from his coma earlier and explained what happened that night."

Harry felt his heart thud against his chest as he followed Snape's eyes and he gasped, feeling his own eyes begin to swell up with tears. Just before him stood the one he loved the most, the one with the beautiful blonde hair, with the flawless pale skin, and the astounding grey eyes that were full of life again. He felt his heart skip a beat, staring at the boy before him and he whispered silently to himself, "_Draco_.." He almost melted when he heard the familiar smooth and whispery voice reach his ears.

"Miss me Potter?"

* * *

><p>Harry bolted towards Draco, nearly falling from standing up so quickly, and jumped into his waiting arms, he wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his face into Draco's shoulder. He breathed in deeply, taking in the familiar scent and his hands roamed everywhere, touching everything as he felt the familiar coolness of the pale skin. He listened to a soft chuckle that brushed past his ear and he pushed back from Draco, looking up at him. Green and grey met, thousands of emotions appearing in each pair of eyes, sadness, relief, worry, pain, affection, happiness…<em>love<em>. Before he could contain himself, Harry stood up on his tippy toes and smashed their lips together, hot tears streaming down his face and he frantically held onto Draco, tangling his fingers in the silky white hair, afraid to let him go as if he would disappear from his touch again. Harry shivered when Draco squeezed him tightly against his body, pressing every inch of theirs bodies together as the molded perfectly into one. His cold lips moved in sync with Harry's warm ones. Harry broke the kiss, pressing their foreheads together as they continued to hold each other in the middle of the Great Hall. Harry kissed Draco's hand when they reached up to wipe the tears from his cheeks and nuzzled into it lovingly, happiness and relief washing over him. "_He's alive.._"Harry thought, "_He's mine again…_"

Harry looked up at Draco, leaning in to kiss him again but was pulled apart from him suddenly, their bodies separated from one another. He growled in his chest and looked up at the person who dared to interrupt them but his confidence vanished quickly when he met Snape's cold eyes. Snape had a death grip on Draco and Harry's shirt collars. Draco looked highly annoyed and ready to argue but he remained silent, Snape glared at them before saying in a cold voice, "That is quite enough public affection you two, I do insist you keep your...personal feelings private, where no one can see them. And there is no need for such inappropriate behaviours, especially at a time like this when Mr. Potter is still very much in trouble." Harry gulped to himself, looking at Draco who looked back at him silently. Harry suddenly turned red with embarrassment when he remembered half the school had just seen him and Draco snogging in the middle of the Great Hall.

He peeked from behind Snape's cloak that was partially shielding him and his already red face flushed a deeper red when he saw the dozens of wide eyes staring back at him. He quickly looked away and glanced at Draco, who was blushing faintly but looked rather amused. Harry suddenly felt himself being tugged by Snape to which he followed reluctantly, wanting to go back to Draco who was left behind and had gotten swarmed by the students who witnessed their snogging moment and he heard the buzz of questions being asked. Green and grey met once again before Draco disappeared from Harry's eyesight when he was pulled out into the hallway, out of the Great Hall. Harry looked away again and looked down at his feet, silently following after Snape who continued to hold onto his shirt's collar with an iron grip. He didn't typically like being dragged like this but decided it was better to keep his mouth shut and not anger Snape. They continued to walk in silence and Harry sighed when Snape muttered a password, pulling him into Dumbledore's office and he closed his eyes, thinking to himself as they walked in,

"_Merlin, please help me..._"

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's POV<strong>

"_Harry…"_

Faint voices slowly came to his ears. _Why won't they shut the fuck up?_ They slowly got louder, and much more annoying. _They need to shut the fuck up…_ Before long the voices felt like they were being screamed right into his ear drum. Snapping his grey eyes open with annoyance, he immediately regretted the action as brightness blinded him for a brief moment. He groaned loudly, covering his eyes with his arm and relaxing under the darkness again, wondering when the Slytherin dorm rooms had suddenly gotten windows. He growled angrily at the voices that continued to pester him, they were seriously getting on his last nerve, "Can you _please _shut the fuck up." He froze for a moment when he heard a familiar cold tone, "_Language_ Mr. Malfoy."

Pulling his arm away, he blinked few times, his vision rather hazy and the brightness of the room wasn't exactly helping him, he tried to focus on the fuzzy figures that stood at the foot of his bed. He suddenly saw a familiar face and recognized Snape, who looked rather displeased and next to him stood that annoying crazy bat of a nurse. He blinked again, wondering why Snape and the crazy nurse would be in his room when he remembered everything that had happened since he had last been awake, it all coming back to him in a blur.

_A curse being said, a flashing green light, a sharp pain going through his body, the coldness of the stone floor, red splattered everywhere along the walls, a redhaired girl smiling evilly…_

He shot up, his body aching and screaming in protest and he clutched his chest, gripping the shirt he had been put into. Madam Pomfrey rushed to his side, trying to get him to lay back as she scolded him for making such rash movements but he remained there, staring down at the white sheets of the hospital bed he was in. Thousands of questions ran through his mind in a flash. _"How long have I been here? Where is that redhaired bitch? Did she hurt anyone else? Has she been caught? Where is Harry?...Harry…" _

He felt his heart tighten at the thought of his boyfriend and he looked up at Snape quickly, who had remained where he was and as he was about to pour out questions, but Snape beat him to it. "It's nice to see that you have finally awakened from your brief coma Mr. Malfoy, you surely have been missed over this past week…" A week? He had been out for an entire fucking week?! "…although Mr. Potter has definitely seemed to miss your presence much more than your closest classmates, having to keep him from sneaking into your room has been rather annoying but luckily the guards at the door have been doing their jobs quite well…" He felt his stomach flip, Harry had tried to come in and see him? He actually cared for him that much? "And now that you're finally awake we can hopefully find out who your attacker is, as they are still waiting to be discovered. Now then, if you happened to remember what had happened that night I do wish to hear the story behind all of it."

Draco frowned at the thought of The Bitch, angry that she had still remained uncaught and he wasted no time to tell Snape the story, wanting to get it out of the way so he could get to Harry, he must've been worried sick having to wait so long without seeing him. "It was Ginny Weasley sir. I'm quite sure you know about the rumors going around about me and Harry and.." He paused, looking away, "…They're true sir, me and Harry are in a relationship. Ginny was furious when she discovered Harry was with me, even though I'm not sure how she found out who I was since we saw each other in private, but she was there that night. I was returning to the Slytherin dorm rooms after spending time with Harry and she attacked me from behind, I didn't have a chance to defend myself and I can only remember feeling pain in my chest and seeing a green light headed towards my way. But I know for certain it was Ginny, I recognized her voice sir, I swear on it."

Snape looked at him quietly, observing him for a few minutes before saying in a quiet tone, "…I can tell you are answering honestly Mr. Malfoy, the curse Ms. Weasley used on you was rather…harsh, and it nearly killed you. Luckily, I was returning some of your friends to the Slytherin dorm rooms that night and found you just in time." He paused and shifted his vision to Draaco's chest, "Although I found you in time, I'm afraid you weren't completely…cleared."

Draco followed his eyes, opening his shirt and gasping softly. He had one large scar going across his chest, from his shoulder down to the side of his waist. He thumbed over it gently, Madam Pomfrey pulling his hand away, He snatched it from the crazy nurse and looked at Snape who continued when he had his attention again, "And as for Ms. Weasley, I will see to it that she gets the right punishment that she deserves for her inappropriate actions. Until then, I recommend you rest until Madam Pomfrey decides to let you go." He held up his hand when Draco opened his mouth to protest and silenced him, "I shall be going now Mr. Malfoy, and I can assure you that your…partner, Mr. Potter, is quite fine. He hasn't been harmed since you were attacked last time I heard." Snape paused for a moment, "I'll see you in class Mr. Malfoy."

With that being said, Snape turned and silently left the room, leaving Draco to deal with the crazy nurse. He gave her a dirty glare when she began telling him she was going to keep him longer, "Now, I know you're excited to be awake and you want to see your boyfr-…Harry but your body is still recovering from the shock it endured and I'm afraid you'll be here one more night." Draco scowled, turning away from her and he saw his robes folded neatly on the chair next to his bed. He glanced at Madam Pomfrey who was fixing his pillows and he smirked to himself, getting an idea. As soon as Madam Pomfrey's back was turned, Draco swung his legs out of the bed, grabbed his robes and he ran for the door as fast as he could, almost falling from the stiffness in his legs.

* * *

><p>He heard the crazy nurse screaming at him to get back there but he ignored her and continued to run to the door, he banged the doors open, hearing the thuds of the guards being knocked out by the doors and he ran down the hallway. Slipping into his robes as he ran, he ran towards the Gryffindor dorm rooms. He hoped Harry would be there since it was Saturday and he knew he liked to sleep in until the afternoon.<p>

Making a turn, he stopped quickly at the sight of a large crowd standing at the entrance of the Great Hall. Draco paused, and he heard a few screams and shouts, a few lights bouncing off the walls in the Great Hall. He glanced down at his ring, seeing it was glowing brightly, telling him Harry was close. He looked at the crowd, "Harry…" He bolted towards the crowd, pushing against the students, and brushing off the hands of his dorm mates that were surprised to see him awake and moving about. He wanted to hex every single one of the students that continued to stand in his way and he shoved them, thanking his father's genes for making him tall and making it easier to slip through crowds. Finally, reaching near the front, he pushed a small Hufflepuff that stood in his way and he froze at the scene before him.

Holes gauged into the stone walls. Tables overturned. Stones scattered everywhere. _Blood._

He felt his heart stop when he saw Harry, his wand pointed in front of him. The Bitch laying facedown, blood splattered around her. Draco thought he was going to be sick for a moment but luckily Snape, the Weaslette's annoying brother and the Granger girl were already by her side, Snape muttering under his breath as the blood slowly flowed into the redhead's body.

Draco saw Harry stumble towards them, not noticing he was there, and he watched as he fell to his knees, in shock. Snape ordered one of the older students to take the now unconscious girl to the Hospital Wing. He watched as her body was carried away, making eye contact with a teary eyed Granger girl and an angry eyed Weasley boy. He turned his attention back to Harry, who was now looking up at Snape and still hadn't noticed him there. Draco took a step forward, catching the last bit of Snape's words.

"…Although it was rather pointless as I was on my way to exploit Ms. Weasley since Mr. Malfoy had finally awaken from his coma earlier and explained what happened that night."

His heart jumped when grey and green met, Harry's face full of shock and bewilderment. He felt the corner of his mouth twitching before his usual smirk appeared and he said quietly, but loud enough for Harry to hear,

"Miss me Potter?"

Draco almost laughed when Harry stumbled towards him and he opened his arms, catching Harry who jumped into them willingly. He took in Harry's familiar warmth, feeling his eyes getting a little moist but he quickly blinked them away. He thought quietly, "_He's ok…my little Gryffindork is ok…_" He chuckled quietly when he felt Harry groped him everywhere and sniff his shoulder. He was surprised when Harry pushed him back, their eyes meeting for a moment as emotions swarmed between them and he felt warm lips smash against his. Draco didn't hesitate and kissed Harry back, trying to feel as much warmth as he possible could, and squeezed the smaller boy closer to him, pressing their bodies tighter together. He took a deep breath when Harry broke the kiss and he pressed his forehead against Harry's reaching to him and wiping the tears that had fallen from the beautiful green eyes. He smiled slightly when Harry kissed his hand and nuzzled into it, "_Merlin…I'm so happy to have him in my arms again.._" Draco smiled when Harry looked up at him, lust filling his eyes and he leaned in to meet his lips but was yanked away from the warmth.

Draco growled low in his chest, glaring at Snape who ruined their moment together and scowled at his lecture, "That is quite enough public affection you two, I do insist you keep your...personal feelings private, where no one can see them. And there is no need for such appropriate behaviours, especially at a time like this when Harry is still very much in trouble." He looked over at Harry who already looking at him before he looked down at the ground. "_Trouble?" _he thought angrily, _"He was fucking defending himself from that psychotic idiot." _He continued to stare at Harry who suddenly turned flushed red, he thought he was going to pass out for a moment but he smirked when Harry looked at the crowd behind them and he remembered the dozens of students standing that were still standing at the entrance.

Draco blushed slightly, feeling a bit embarrassed but proud of kissing Harry in front of half the school, and he looked at Harry who was pure red, which he found amusing. He frowned when Snape pulled Harry away, leaving him to deal with the annoying group of people who rushed towards him as millions of questions met his ears.

"When did you become gay?!"

"How long have you been with Harry?!"

"Have you two shagged yet?!"

He glared at the students before looking for Harry again, his grey eyes meeting green for a brief moment before he was pulled out of the Great Hall. Draco sighed, the students continuing to block him from getting to Harry and he silently prayed.

"_Merlin, please help Harry…_" 

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh, it's nice writing in Dracos' POV again~ Anywho, sorry this chapter is a bit late, I had some writer's block keeping me from typing the rest of the story. Reviews are much appreciated and let me know if you would like to have Dumbledore deal with Harry and Ginny's punishments or to just skip over it. If Dumbledore comes in, there will most like be two chapters, if not, just one chapter. It's up to you so please let me know which you would prefer. Enjoy~<strong>


	16. Punishments and Rewards

**Hello~ Sorry for the long delay, I finally brought myself to finish writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy. I'm feeling a bit under the weather, I have been for the past few days so this isn't my best work. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and the next chapter will be the final chapter. Not sure when I'll post but I'm hoping it will be soon. Happy Christmas everyone and thank you for being patient.**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV<strong>

"**Merlin, please help me..."**

Harry followed Snape into Dumbledore's office, trembling slightly as he tried to force himself to calm down. Even though he had a close relationship with Dumbledore, he knew that didn't mean he would just be slapped on the hand and sent on his way back to his dorm. He was involved in something very serious, even though it was mostly Ginny's fault for sticking her nose in places where it didn't belong, and he was expecting a punishment deeper than that and it honestly terrified him. What if he was sent home to his horrible remaining family? What if he was expelled and banned from the Wizard world forever? What if he was never able to see Draco again?

His heart sunk at the thought of that and his eyesight was beginning to blur from the tears welling up in them but he quickly wiped his eyes before Snape could see. "_No no…none of that Harry. It'll be alright, something like that would never happen and if it did Draco would do everything in his power to come see me and I would do the same for him._" He gave his necklace a small squeeze and it helped him relax just a bit. When Snape came to a stop, he looked up from his shoes, and the first thing he saw was the beautiful red phoenix that had helped him his second year.

Fawkes was perched where he usually was, which besides Dumbledore's desk and Harry's stomach flipped when he caught sight of the wise and powerful wizard that he had always looked up to more than anyone else. Dumbledore was scribbling away quietly on a piece of parchment, not seeming to notice the two people in the room with him and he was mumbling something to himself quietly, pausing every so often and looking over what he wrote before adding something here or there.

There was a small and tense silence in the room as the elder wizard continued his work, not stopping until Snape cleared his throat, and that was when he finally looked up. Adjusting his glasses that had fallen to the edge of his nose, Dumbledore smiled warmly, gazing at the two before sitting up straight and leaning against his chair, setting his quill to the side. "Ah, hello Severus…" He nodded towards Snape and turned to Harry, "Hello Harry, it's nice to see you again…" Harry felt himself smiling weakly, looking into the shining blue eyes that seemed to be studying him and observing his every move like they always seemed to do. Harry shifted a bit, feeling a bit uncomfortable under his gaze and he looked away, feeling shame and guilt. "May I ask what brings you in here today? Is Harry is some sort of trouble?" Harry felt the blue eyes pierce his skin again for a moment and he squeezed the necklace tighter, it seemed to burn in his hand from the warmth it gave. He remained quiet and was slightly thankful when Snape spoke up, "Yes, sir. Harry seems to have gotten himself cast in an enormous amount of drama. Two students were severely injured because of it. Would you like to explain what had happened Mr. Potter?"

Harry, choosing to ignore the gazes on him, decided to remain mute and unresponsive. Snape waited for a moment to see if he would respond before he began the explanation of the story from the fragments of what Harry had told him or what he might've heard from Draco. Harry shuffled around in one spot, keeping a death grip on the necklace and he thumbed over the smooth engravings gently, trying to not listen to the conversation or meet Dumbledore's gaze. That's what probably terrified him more than the punishment he would receive, being a disappointment to someone he looked up to so much. Despite trying to ignore the conversation, he still heard small fragments.

"He and Mr. Malfoy have been together…yes sir, _that_ sort of together, for quite some time now…"

"They haven' gone public yet with their relationship just yet but yes the rumors are true…"

"...Ms. Weasley is currently in the hospital wing sir…"

"Sir…She is responsible for Mr. Malfoy's attack as well…"

The guilt Harry had before now faltered slightly, being replaced with some anger and he tightened his fists slightly, squeezing the necklace more than ever but remained calm and kept himself from having a loud outburst. He knew shouting would only worsen his situation for disrespecting his teacher and headmaster so instead he tried to think of relaxing memories, maybe like when he and Draco had first fallen asleep together. He felt the grip on his necklace loosen slightly, and a small smile pulled at his lips along with a slight blush. That was definitely a great moment, having Draco's arms wrapped around him securely, being cuddled into his chest, Draco nibbling his ear and making him laugh, listening to his soft heartbeat…

"We've already informed her parents, Mrs. Weasley should be arriving rather soon…"

Harry snapped out of his lovely daydream, looking at Snape and Dumbledore startled_. "Mrs. Weasley is coming? Oh Merlin, oh Merlin what am I going to say to her?! How am I going to explain what happened?! How…how…"_ Harry's thoughts were running all over the place, he never imagined Snape would go as far as having Mrs. Weasley come down here, he didn't even ask for Draco's parents to come. He simply informed them what had happened and what measures would be taken. Mrs. Weasley was like the mother he never got to experience or have, she would surely disown him in an instant for hurting her only daughter and youngest child. He would never gain her trust or respect again.

Harry almost felt as if he was hyperventilating and he was going to pass out but Dumbledore's calm and stern voice kept that from happening, "Harry, is it true that you were involved in Ginny Weasley's incident?" He looked up, blue eyes locking with his and he saw the disappointment in them, the sight weighing heavy in his gut. He nodded shamefully, saying softly, "Y-Yes sir…" He hadn't planned to confess that he had pushed Ginny to her limits but he couldn't lie, he was a horrible liar and he couldn't bring himself to lie to anyone, much less Dumbledore.

He heard a faint sigh from Dumbledore and the squeaking of the chair, he froze in place as he heard soft footsteps advancing towards him and nearly jumped when a warm rested on his shoulder. Looking up at Dumbledore, who's smile was now long gone and his face looking rather grim, and he was about to say something but was interrupted by soft knocking on his door. Harry looked in that direction, thankful to be saved by whoever knocked and delayed the punishment but his heart quickly sank when Professor McGonganall came in, Mrs. Weasley following after her, looking stressed as her hair was ruffled more the usual and her eyes slightly puffy from crying. Harry immediately avoided her gaze and he felt the warm hand leaving his shoulder.

"Now then, now that we seem to have the appropriate persons here, we can continue with this discussion in private." Dumbledore said, placing a spell on the room, from what Harry assumed was a silencio, before walking briskly to his desk and sitting down, pointing to the chairs in front of him. Harry hesitated before sitting down, still avoiding everyone's gaze and he stiffened when he sensed Mrs. Weasley sitting down in the chair beside him. He wished he could run off and never have to return but knowing he couldn't, he sat up straight, continuing to hold his necklace tightly.

Dumbledore folded his hands, looking from Mrs. Weasley to Harry and said quietly, "Now then, Harry, would you please care to tell us what happened earlier this afternoon…Or better yet I think it would be better for you to explain everything as it would clear things greatly up for everyone." Harry sighed, looking up slowly at the faces in the room. Snape had his cold expression as usual, Professor McGonganall looked at him in a comforting way, Mrs. Weasley was stern and almost unemotionless like Snape's but it still held grief and confusion and Dumbledore looked exactly like what Harry had dreaded. Disappointed.

Sighing again, Harry looked at his necklace for a moment before releasing it and folding his hands together. His hand felt cold already at the loss of the warmth and paring his lips slightly, he began telling them where everything first began, his first realization of being attracted towards Draco, saving him during the first match of the year, avoiding him for over a month, Draco disguising himself and going to his farthest extent to talk to him, their confessions to one another, their secret dating and seeing each other every chance they got, telling Ginny his true feelings towards her, her reactions to him and her threats and torment, his discovery of learning Ginny was responsible for attacking Draco that night and finally, his plans to get back at her.

* * *

><p>By the time he was done, he felt an enormous weight lifted off his shoulders. After not telling no one, except Hermione and Ron, it felt nice to not have to hide anything anymore. Harry was tired of having to keep everything about him and Draco a secret, it was becoming harder and harder to hold himself from kissing or embracing Draco in public or between classes. He was just tired of it all and he was tired now, the emotional turmoil taking its toll on him and he leaned back in the chair, letting out a sigh of relief. Before anyone spoke up he added quickly,<p>

"I understand what I did was wrong, very wrong, and I'm ashamed of myself for letting vengeance get a hold of me and taking control of my actions in that kind of way. But I never meant for Ginny to get hurt, I honestly didn't, I didn't think the spell would harm her as much as it did Draco, I didn't think she would try to inflict a worse pain onto me. I..I'll take whatever punishment you think is right for me, I deserve it, I certainly do. Just please, and I can't emphasize the word please enough… Don't…don't ban me from seeing Draco..I don't think I could handle something like that…That's the only thing I ask of you." His voice lowered into a whisper as he finished and one hand gripped his knee tightly, the other grabbing the necklace again. The familiar warmth instantly soothed his jumping nerves and it felt almost as if Draco was really there, hugging him and talking to him in his smooth voice.

"_Everything will be alright Harry._"

Harry was surprised when Mrs. Weasley suddenly decided to speak up and he jumped, wincing slightly when he heard the disappointment that filled her voice, "Dumbledore…I wish that Harry receive full punishment for hurting Ginny and…" She paused, looking at Harry for a moment, and continued, "…as well as my daughter." Harry blinked in surprise and shock, almost falling out of his chair at Mrs. Weasley's words. "_Could she possibly have it in her to forgive me?..._" He felt a small amount of hope glimmer through him at the thought of that, that she still might consider him to be a part of her family and she wouldn't completely blame everything on him for what happened.

"I think they, Harry and Ginny, are both at fault here but Ginny was clouded with emotions Dumbledore, I doubt she was in the right state of mind when she did what she did. I'm sure Harry was too but he was more than likely a bit more clear on what he was doing." Harry sulked a bit when she looked at him but he stayed quiet. She was right, he knew what he was doing and what would happen, it just didn't happen in the way he had planned it. "Therefore, I do wish to see Harry receive a slightly heftier punishment then my daughter but I understand that Draco was more injured then she was and she was taken care of much sooner so I will leave the punishments completely up to you. I've decided I would like to stay out of it, I'm sorry Snape but I have to decline your offer on giving me a chance to have my input in the punishments."

Harry continued to look shocked and if he hadn't be stunned into silence he might've laughed at the look on Snape's face, who's mouth was hanging open when Mrs. Weasley said that. He looked over at Dumbledore anxiously, who was also looking at him. He still held disappointment in his eyes but they seemed to be a bit lighter. Clearing his throat he smiled a bit at Mrs. Weasley and Harry, Snape continued to gape in shock, and he said softly, "Very well Molly, I will ensure that Harry here will receive full punishment and his choice of punishment will be held in Minerva's hands since she is head of Gryffindor students, along with Ginny's. You can also go see how she is doing now, I'm certain she is awake at this time. Please do hold on lecturing her though, the less stress the better." Mrs. Weasley nodded slightly, standing, "And you all may go now, I have a few things to attend to. Harry, I do want to talk to you soon about…" He paused for a moment, and Harry twisted a bit when he saw his mischievous look, "…the rules we have on sexual activities here at Hogwarts."

Harry felt his face turn red with embarrassment and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I...We…I-I promise s-sir…" He followed quickly after Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonganall, Snape staying behind, and he sighed, relieved that all of that was over when strong arms embraced him. He looked at Mrs. Weasly, unsure of what to do but he hugged her back, a small silence draping over them.

"I do wish you and Draco all the happiness in the world Harry…"

Harry stiffened a bit at her words, completely unexpecting them and he stared at her when she pulled back from him. Mrs Weasley smiled at him happily, wiping her eyes and her smile faltered slightly, she whacked him behind his head, "And that's for everything that happened! I cannot believe that things went as far as they did! I will certainly be talking to Ginny but don't think that I'm not angry at you either Mr. Harry! It is still very dangerous what you did and it better never happen again or I'll have your arse for it. Understand?!"

Harry nodded quickly, "Y-Yes, I understand. I'm sorry again, nothing like that will ever happen again, I promise." Mrs. Weasley studied him for a moment and nodded, hugging him tightly again and nearly knocking his glasses off, "Good good, I'm glad to hear that. Now, go spend time with your boyfriend hm?" Blushing slightly, Harry nodded and smiled, glad she had approved him and Draco being together, if only everyone would be accepting like this and understanding. Pulling from her hold, he began to walk off but was stopped when Professor McGonganall stepped in his way, said in her stern tone, "Mr. Potter, since Dumbledore has left me in charge of your punishments, you will be working with Professor Snape after classes every day until dinner and do whatever chores he enforces upon you for the rest of the year and half of next year. Without the use of magic of course."

Harry groaned internally at the thought.

She didn't stop there though and continued after she let that sink into him, "Also, I'm upset I have to do this but I'm also going to remove you off the Quidditch team for the rest of the year." She put up a hand when he began to object, "Careful Mr. Potter, I can make it last until the end of next year as well." Harry shut his mouth and his shoulders slumped slightly in disappointment. "_No, I deserved this. I should be happy it's not something even worse…_" Professor McGonganalll left, leading Mrs. Weasley to what Harry assumed was the Hospital Wing, leaving him alone in the middle of the hallway. He watched them leave before turning and heading to the dorm rooms quietly.

"I'm coming Draco.."

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's POV<strong>

Draco paced around Harry's room, the rug looking worn down from all the stepping on it and he gnawed at his thumb in thought. It had been over two hours since he had last seen Harry and he was going insane from having to wait for him. He wasn't typically a patient person to begin with and he found he was even more impatient when it involved Harry in it. He had just had him in his arms again before he was taken away. Scowling loudly, he sat on Harry's bed, grabbing a pillow and hugging it, pulling his knees up as he squeezed the small silky cushion against his chest.

Draco had snuck back to the Gryffindors dorm rooms after he had managed to get away from all the annoying students that had swarmed him with questions. He silently thanked Pansy for scaring them off, and he himself had even got a little afraid when she gave everyone her I-will-skin-you-alive-look. He was forced to Slytherin dorm rooms after that and his friends refused to let him leave, which left him no choice but to hex them, grab Harry's invisibility cloak, which he didn't know how he had gotten in the first place, and run like hell. Luckily, most of the loud lion cubs were fussing over that annoying redhaired bitch so he had the entire common room to himself.

Grey eyes stayed narrowed at the nearby window, the sun slowly starting to set and Draco sighed, dropping the pillow to the side and he flopped onto the bed, laying on his back but his feet remained on the ground. The students would be returning soon and they'd most likely keep Harry from him for most of the night. Draco looked up at the ceiling quietly, studying the designs carved into the stone and he pulled his hand up to him, looking at the ring Harry had given him. Even though he'd never admit it to anyone or even himself, he didn't think he had ever seen a ring as beautiful as this one. He smiled a bit when he thought of when Harry first gave it to him, it felt like that had been years ago, not just a week ago.

Slipping it off, he examined it, something he liked to do with small objects like this, and he smoothed a finger over the details engraved into it, they were popping out more than usual since the ring was glowing. He read the hidden message and his heart jumped slightly when he read the faintly glowing words.

"_I love you…_"

He held the ring in his hand tightly and pressed it to his chest, enjoying the warmth it gave off against his cold skin. Draco smiled a bit more at the feeling and he felt himself giggle, not a chuckle but a giggle. Sitting up quickly and covering his mouth, Draco stared at the floor wide eyed. "_I did not just make that sound…_" He frowned, feeling very unmanly in that moment and he yanked Harry's covers over himself, not quite understanding what he was doing, and he hid under the covers, tangling them ad messing them up. Draco growled to himself in a muffled tone, "I, Draco Malfoy, did _not_ just giggly like a little Hufflepuff _girl!_"

He kicked the blankets off again and stood up, smoothing out his shirt and hair, thinking angrily, "_Merlin, Harry is turning me into a fucking Hufflepuff. Fuck this, I'm done waiting for that ridiculously cute git, I'm going to go look for his arse._" Shoving the ring on he made his way to the door, stopping when it began to open and his face twitched slightly when he saw Harry appear, his messy black hair and stunning green eyes, stood before him. He watched him pause, and then stare at the messy bed for a moment before looking back towards him.

"I…I wasn't expecting you to be here Draco…what happened to my bed?... I'm sorry I took so long, if I knew you had been waiting I woul-" Harry said, waving his hands in an awkward gesture. Draco cut him off, leaping towards him and pulling him into a bone crushing hug, lifting him off of his feet. He inhaled deeply, taking in his scent and he stroked his messy hair gently, sighing in relief. "Planning on making me wait all night Gryffindork?.." Draco said softly, scowling a bit. He smirked when Harry shivered under his touch and almost missed his quiet whisper, "S-Sorry Draco…"

Pulling from him, Draco didn't hesitate and smashed their lips together, biting Harry's lip when he felt a hard tug on his white hair. Draco felt himself started to get hard and he only wanted to pursue more and take their relationship to the next level. He believed they were ready for it and he was sure Harry was too, especially when he had groaned when he felt Draco's hard on press against him, which only made him more anxious. They snogged for a good few minutes before breaking apart to catch their breath. Draco was about to lean in and kiss him again and maybe rip off his shirt or pants or both when Harry stopped him, pressing a finger against his lips. Harry smiled at him softly, blushing and he looked away. Draco stared at him curiously, wondering what he was planning to say and he thumbed over Harry's curves slowly, swallowing hard to keep himself from jumping him right there. He hoped to Merlin Harry wasn't going to say what he thought he was.

He felt Harry shiver again for a moment before he spoke up, "D-Draco…I'm not expelled or anything and…I have approval of our relationship from those that matter to me the most." Draco felt his heart dance knowing he could finally show his affection towards Harry in public. "But…" Draco immediately frowned and knew where this was going, he scowled loudly which made Harry laugh softly, "Don't look so glum…It's just that Dumbledore wishes for us to wait on our…sexual desires…I kind of…promised…" Draco sighed, nodding in understanding and slight annoyance but he let go of Harry, kissing his forehead softly. "Fine…I understand… You better talk to that old man soon though before I lose it…" Draco turned, silently wishing that his hard on would now go away since it was beginning to cause him some pain and his jeans felt rather tight. He turned again, smirking slightly "So, did that other bitch get what she dese-"

One minute he was standing the next he was on his back on Harry's bed, he looked up, meeting the mischievous look in Harry's green eyes. Draco felt his face flush red when he saw Harry had somehow managed to unbutton the dozen buttons his shirt had in less than ten seconds and had his shirt hanging loosely open, exposing his bare chest to him. He bit his lip to hold back a groan when Harry rubbed his sensitive but hard crotch.

"Breaking promises are the best kind though aren't they?"

Draco looked up at him, flipping Harry onto his back and he straddled him, pinning his arms to the bed. He grinned as Harry struggled under his grip for a moment and he licked his lips as he scanned over the tan and lean body, he looked truly mouth-watering. Looking at Harry again, he nodded, leaning down and kissing him deeply but softly whispered,

"Yes, yes they are…"

Harry was finally going to be his.


	17. Becoming One and Forever

**Draco's POV**

_**Harry was finally going to be his.**_

Draco and Harry snogged for a good few minutes before Harry pulled away, gasping for air, a small thin string of saliva connecting his and Draco's lips. Smirking slightly, Draco shifted Harry's hands, holding them both down in one of his own and he ever so carefully ran a hand over the tanned and well-toned chest, feeling everything. Playing Quidditch and regularly practicing had definitely taken its toll on the raven haired underneath him, he had well defined hipbones and curves and his abs were definitely something to be astounded by.

Taking in every detail, Draco continued to let his grey eyes gaze over the gorgeous body and he felt his length beginning to harden even more at the sight, it was even beginning to ache and throb. Keeping his smirk, Draco decided to experiment for a bit before getting down to the more heavy stuff, he of course wasn't a virgin and was rather well experienced with this sort of situation but Harry was different and he was the first wizard he would of ever slept with. The thought made him excited that in an odd way Harry would be his first and he in return would be Harry's first, if he was a virgin as he suspected anyway.

Not wanting to think of someone else touching Harry besides him, he trailed his index finger slowly over Harry's sides, trying to see if he was sensitive or not and he didn't get a response at first but when he reached just above his hipbone, Harry suddenly jolted and shivered, a small moan escaping his lips. Draco paused for a moment, looking at a shocked and blushing Harry, he grinned,_ "You definitely shouldn't of done that Harry."_ he thought mischievously.

He circled his finger over the spot again, making Harry jump and shiver more as he tried to hold back his groans and he watched as Harry bit down his lip, his blush deepening and his eyes screwed shut. Draco wanted to make sure he saw Harry's every reaction and saw the intense green eyes when he finally made Harry forever his. Draco continued to circle over the sensitive spot and gathering up some spit in his mouth, he licked up Harry's chest slowly, licking in-between his abs while leaving a small trail of saliva. He felt Harry arch his back slightly, meeting with his tongue and he felt something hard pressing just above his crotch area. Biting back a moan, Draco continued to lick up and stopped when he saw Harry's hardened pecks. Harry still had his eyes screwed shut and was now panting ever so slightly.

Curious, he licked the tip of one peck and bit down on it gently, sucking it a bit and he gazed up at Harry to see his reaction. He was expecting a good reaction but was _definitely_ not ready for when Harry's eyes suddenly snapped wide open, his green eyes filled with shock and a twinge of lust, his mouth gaping open a bit and a loud moan reaching his ears as he arched his back, _his_ name was being moaned out...

"_Nnnn! Draco!"_

Swallowing harshly and trying not to bite Harry's peck off, Draco threw off his robes and unbuttoned his shirt with lightning speed. He tugged Harry's unbuttoned shirt off afterward and threw it to the floor. He attacked the tanned chest with bites and licks, he bit down on a peck again and sucked on it, twisting the other. Feeling hands tug harshly at his hair, he simply smirked and continued his aggressive attack, switching to the other peck and biting it as well, making them swell up a bit from his biting.

Draco was ready to make Harry his and his only.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV<strong>

Harry felt his face flush with embarrassment as he moaned uncontrollably while Draco abused his sensitive pecks mercilessly, all he could do was tug at the silky white hair and try not to focus on the tightness he felt in his jeans. It was difficult since Draco was pressing down on his crotch which just made him more excited. He was planning on taking the lead during their first time but he should've known things would've turned quickly for him since he was a virgin and didn't have any experience like Draco did. Deep down he was glad Draco had taken the lead, it would've been embarrassing if he did something wrong or humiliated himself.

He just didn't expect the Slytherin to be so damn skilled with his tongue, it seemed to be everywhere and sliding over every inch and crevice of him, on his chest anyway. He blushed when he thought of the warm wetness touching him in other areas and felt his cock twinge slightly in excitement and eagerness. It felt like he was going to go insane with this bloody teasing and Draco was barely even touching him, he yearned for more of his touch, needed his touch, _wanted _it.

Harry gasped loudly when Draco bit down particularly hard and he whined quietly when Draco licked over his swollen peck to soothe it. Disappointment washed over him when he felt the sharp teeth and wet tongue leave his chest, he wasn't just ready to bid farewell to the wicked tongue. Looking up hazily, he looked at Draco for a brief moment, running his eyes over his muscular arms and his eyes drifted to his chest, instantly he felt some of his lust leave him when he saw the scar he somehow hadn't noticed there before.

He frowned slightly and reached towards it, running his hand over it gently. It wasn't a wide scar, maybe a quarter of inch but it was long, going across Draco's chest diagonally, from his lower left side up to his right shoulder. He continued to run his hand over it and he felt guilt begin to build up in him as the frown deepened, his eyes getting slightly watery as shame joined the mix of his emotions. He thought sadly, "_If only I had been there that night, he wouldn't of had to suffer…He wouldn't of almost d-…"_ A warm hand grabbed his gently and warm lips pressed against his forehead, making his almost-tears vanish instantly.

Lips pressed against his neck, nibbling it for a moment before brushing against his earlobe, he shivered slightly at the movement and a silky voice filled his ears, "Don't fret about the past Harry, what's done is done and nothing can change that. The only thing that matters is that I'm here, I'm with you, and I'm yours. Only yours my Gryffindork. " He felt Draco squeeze his hand before it was pressed against to the middle of Draco's chest, the faint thudding of his heart vibrating against his fingertips. Draco's voice filled his ears again, "This is what matters, this sound." Harry turned, looking into the grey eyes he had fallen so hard for and he smiled, "Yeah, you're right. That's all that matters Draco." He smiled when he saw the smirk he knew so well and he kissed Draco eagerly, who kissed him back without hesitating. He slid his hand into Draco's, feeling his lust beginning to return when Draco slid his tongue into his mouth.

Harry was ready to be Draco's.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's POV<strong>

Draco tugged Harry's pants off, watching Harry as he did so and they were soon tossed to the floor where their robes and shirts lay scattered. Even if he wanted to look away from Harry's eyes, he just couldn't tear himself from them, they just burned into him. With the pants finally gone, the only piece of clothing that remained was the silky red boxers Harry had, Draco hesitated for a moment, and he waited for Harry's ok to proceed forward. Getting a small and nervous nod, Draco eagerly grabbed the waistband of the red boxers and tugged them down slowly, letting the fabric drag against Harry's manhood. He caught a faint groan when he did that and smirked in triumph, making a mental note to himself to do that as often as he could.

Pulling them off completely, there in glazing glory was Harry's cock standing straight up and almost completely erected with small beads of pre-cum leaking out from the tip. Draco couldn't help but stare in awe for a moment, he figured Harry would be well built but fuck he was not expecting it to be close to _his _size, he was nearly Malfoy size. He never had sex with a guy before but he knew how blow jobs worked and he heard a few bisexual men describe gay sex in heavy detail, which at the time he found disgusting but was now thankful for it. He grabbed the hard manhood gently, stroking up and down slowly and thumbing over the slit, smearing the pre-cum all over the head. It suddenly felt warmer and harder, and he continued going at a slow and steady pace, feeling a bit nervous and slightly worried he might hurt Harry. Draco's nervousness disappeared when he heard another groan come from Harry, who was now biting the side of his hand and had his eyes screwed shut as his face flushed pink.

Feeling much more confident, Draco continued his strokes and gave Harry the pleasure of going quicker, thumbing the slit faster as more pre-cum dribbled out. More groans and whispers spilled from Harry's mouth, "M-Merlin Draco... Nnnn…m-more…mnnn!" Obliging, Draco went a step further and begin sucking on the head of the hard cock, swirling his tongue around it quickly and bobbing his head up and down as he had seen girls do when he received blow jobs in his younger years. His cock tasted rather salty but it also had a small taste of sweetness, making the sucking not so bad which seemed to work since fingers were soon tangled in his hair and his head was pushed down hard. He gagged for a moment but continued bobbing his up and down quicker. Harry's loud moans filled the room as he rubbed and sucked, taking in more of him into his mouth ever second.

"D-Draco! G-ah!"

"M-Merlin! S-so fu-nnn…"

"D-don't st-aah! S-stop! Mnnn!"

"D…draco!"

"_Draco!_"

Not being able to listen to those amazing moans of his name, Draco quickly unzipped his pants and pulled his weeping member out. After all, Harry couldn't be the only one to enjoy this right?

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV<strong>

_Merlin everything felt so fucking amazing. _

Harry moaned uncontrollably when Draco finally showed him what his skilled tongue could do, he gripped the silky hair tightly, and bucked his hips, pushing his cock deeper into the warm wet cavern. He kept his eyes shut and let the pleasure crawl up his spine, he had masturbated before but fuck it never felt _anything _like this. "_No wonder Seamus loves getting blown so much._" He thought hazily, and continued to thrust into Draco's hand and mouth. A sudden vibration went over his cock and he shivered when he realized it was Draco moaning. More vibrations went over his cock again and he groaned in response, shivering a bit.

He wondered what was causing the Slytherin to groan when it was him receiving the blow job, and he opened his eyes slightly in curiosity. His eyes widened even more when he saw the erotic sight before him and if Draco wasn't squeezing his cock to keep him from cumming, he would've came right then.

In front of him was half naked Draco bobbing his head up and down quickly, one hand still stroking his now slick cock, and the other hand rubbing his own manhood in a quick manner. Harry swallowed at the sight of Draco's large package, there was certainly nothing wrong in _that _department, not that he expected there would be, and Harry couldn't help but feel eagerness at the thought of having the huge 8-inch monster shoved up his arse. Focusing on that thought and Draco skillful tongue teasing him to no end, a familiar heat soon began to form in his stomach, traveling downwards to his crotch and Harry easily recognized this feeling.

Keeping his eyes forced open and continuing to watch Draco wank while sucking him off, Harry gripped Draco's hair more tightly and he shoved himself into Draco's mouth as much as he could, Draco deep throating him and gagging a bit in the process.

"_Nnnn! M-Merlin, I-I'm c-co..Dracooo!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's POV<strong>

Draco gagged when the hot liquid poured into his mouth and down his throat, he nearly bit down on Harry's softening cock but instead he forced himself to swallow the thick saltiness. Letting Harry's now softened cock slide from out of his mouth, he continued to rub his own cock up and down, keeping the pace fast. He was nearing his peak and could feel the tingling sensation from his stomach beginning to go straight towards his groin. He let out a small gasp between his pants, not caring if Harry heard or not, his hair was matted with sweat and stuck to his forehead. Sitting back, he tilted his head back, shutting his eyes in ecstasy as he felt the balls beginning to tighten. Hazily, he mumbled under his breath, "_M-Merlin…A-Almost…_"

A hand suddenly pulled his away, keeping him just on the brink of cumming and he snapped his eyes open, growling loudly in his chest at was about to curse and hex a naked Harry for daring to interrupt him when he was just about to have the orgasm of his life but his voice got caught in his throat when moist warmth covered around his hot cock and he gasped loudly when he saw Harry doing something that was rather unexpected.

Harry was sucking him off. And fuck he looked _hot _doing it.

His face was flushed red, his glasses were off, thrown somewhere on the bed, his mouth was much too small and he looked erotic sucking on something so large, he could barely fit the large manhood into his mouth but most of all those _beautiful green_ _eyes. _Those eyes no longer looked so innocent but were dark, filled with lust and desire, they bored into his grey ones. What happened to the virgin Harry that was just squirming and moaning out his name less than a minute ago?

Draco was pulled from his thoughts when he felt himself being pushed closer to the edge and he grabbed Harry's head and began to thrust into the moist warmth, trying to resist the urge to shove himself completely down his throat. He felt Harry push at his legs to try and get him to let go when he went a bit too deep but he kept his grip on Harry's head, he couldn't handle it anymore. He threw his head back as he finally exploded, and he bit his lip hard enough that it drew blood as he tried to keep from screaming out. His pride was guilty of that, he refused to scream for Harry but at this pace he might just make an exception for him and he let out a small groan.

"Nnngghh!"

Finally letting go of Harry's head, who quickly let his soft manhood slide from his mouth and take in gulps of air while coughing up his cum, Draco laid his head back onto the messy bed and muttered quietly while trying to control his breathing.

"F-Fucking Merlin…Harry..."

He shut his eyes for a moment and silently added to himself, "_That was the best fucking blowjob I've ever had._" The image of Harry sucking him off came to his mind again and instantly the blood rushed down below, and Draco growled quietly when he felt himself getting painfully hard again. Opening his eyes, he sat up and smirked when he saw a shocked Harry who had been watching his crotch and seemed awed to watch it go fully erect again in just a few moments. Draco purred quietly, coming closer to Harry who moved away from him a bit in fear, his pants remaining unzipped as his erection stood out and he said, still smirking,

"What's wrong _Potter? _Did you really think we were done yet?"

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV<strong>

Harry yelped in surprise when he was suddenly pushed roughly onto his back and he looked up to see Draco licking his lips, his eyes darker then before and he felt part of him feeling fearful but the other part of him was turned on by the hungry look and he shivered when he felt his cock begin to twitch as it awoke again from its brief rest. Hot lips crushed against his and he wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders, kissing him feverishly back and letting Draco's tongue nip and tease his. There was a faint taste of saltiness and a bit of sweetness but Harry groaned quietly as he tasted himself off of Draco's slender tongue. He had to admit, he didn't taste bad but Draco's cum was much sweeter than his and it only made the kiss taste even better when their saliva mixed.

He broke the kiss when he felt a sudden coldness touch his arse and he gasped loudly, gripping Draco on instinct. He saw as Draco tossed his wand to the side, how he managed to get it in the first place he'd never know and he bit his lip when he felt Draco's finger begin to probe him gently. "A lubricant spell.." He heard Draco whisper before kissing his neck and nibbling it, "To prepare you…I don't think I can stand hurting you so I want this to be comfortable for you…If it begins to hurt let me know alright?"

Harry nodded, barely hearing what he said and continued to watch the slender white finger that was now starting to push into him slowly. He winced slightly when it pushed deeper into him and he buried his neck into Draco's chest, clinging onto him tighter. Draco's soothing voice met his ear, followed by more kissing to his neck and shoulders, along with nibbles here and there, "Shh…Just relax…I promise it'll begin to feel better soon…"

Harry felt another finger slide in and he shivered, gasping a bit when the slowly thrusting in and out, it was beginning to hurt but he still felt some pleasure travel to his crotch. It wasn't long before his cock was fully erected again and beginning to throb as it did before. He groaned quietly as the pain ebbed away and more pleasure was beginning to seep through him. He didn't even notice when Draco slipped in the third finger but he did notice when he pushed in deeper and hit something inside of him that made him jolt and cause his vision to whiten for a moment.

"_Ahh!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's POV<strong>

Draco watched Harry jolt and at first he thought he had hurt him but he saw his eyes flutter and heard the long throaty moan come from the Gryffindor's swollen lips. He smirked devilishly when he remembered hearing about a man's prostate, which was similar to a female's g-spot and he didn't hesitate any longer. Pulling his fingers out slightly, he thrusted them back in roughly, hitting the spongy spot and he bit Harry's neck when he screamed out again, trying to control himself. Thank Merlin he put that Silencing spell on the room.

Pulling his fingers almost completely out, he thrusted them in again and again, repeating his movements over and over. He kissed and bit Harry's neck, who screamed out more and began to claw at his back. He shivered as he scratched, and thrusted his fingers in faster, stretching Harry out in the process, he even went as far as squeezing in a fourth finger which made Harry go insane.

"Ahhh! Nmmm! D-Dra-ahh!"

"M-Merlin! D-Don't st-stop!"

"F-Fucknn! Ahhnnn!"

"S-so g-good..nnn!"

"M-more! P-Please m-more!"

"_F-fuck me more Draco! M-make me y-yours!_"

Draco felt himself snap at Harry's words.

That. Fucking. _Did it._

Tearing off his pants and boxers with a growl, Draco pulled his fingers from Harry's tight heat and coated himself with the lube and pre cum that was covering his fingers. He looked at Harry who was watching him and biting his lip slightly as he made his cock slick. Lifting Harry's legs onto his shoulders, he leaned over and kissed Harry's forehead, still trying to keep control of himself. He kissed him lightly and mumbled against his lips quietly, "Relax…"

Giving him another light and comforting kiss, he pushed himself inside of the tight heat slowly and buried himself as deep as he could manage. He winced when Harry clawed at his back, scratching down it while he screamed loudly and bit down on his shoulder. Draco shoved his face into Harry's neck and bit down on the sheets underneath him to keep himself from hyperventilating because _Merlin _Harry was the most amazing thing to be inside of. It felt as if he was losing his virginity all over again, except even better.

Letting go of the sheets, he kissed all over Harry, who was quietly whimpering and squirming in discomfort. Draco tried to mumble comforting words to him but nothing came out except gasps and pants. He pressed his forehead against Harry's and kissed him deeply. His heart tightened in his chest when he felt small fingers slipping into his and he squeezed Harry's hand tightly before letting it go and gripping onto his leg again. Breaking the kiss, he looked deeply into the green eyes that were slightly watery and he pulled himself out almost completely, mumbling something he should've told Harry a long time ago.

"_I love you, Harry…_"

He had done it, he had finally admitted his love for Harry and the feeling he felt made all of his animal like instincts disappear and he wanting nothing more than to please the man he loved and wanted to be his forever, and for him to be Harry's forever as well. Not giving Harry a chance to respond, who was about to say something with a slightly shocked face, Draco began to thrust faster into him as he bit his lip to keep himself from moaning but he was quickly beginning to doubt that he would be able to if this feeling was just going to get more amazing.

"_I love you so much…"_ he thought silently.

He bit down on Harry's shoulder when his groans started turning into gasps and short screams of pleasure. Wet slapping noises quickly filled the room and the air was beginning to thicken with the scent of sex, sweat, and cum. Draco was sliding in and out much easier now and his balls slapped hard against Harry's arse, leaving a faint red mark on his ass cheeks. "_F-fuck…So fucking…g-good.._" He thought and he continued his rough pace, scratching at Harry's legs and down his thighs. Draco lifted his head back up from Harry's shoulder and stared down at him lovingly, taking in every feature of him and burning it into his memory so it would last forever. Harry was shiny with a small layer of sweat coating his skin, his hair was matted against his forehead, his mouth gaping open, his face flushed and his eyes screwed shut as screams erupted from his body that shook in pleasure as his hips bucked to meet Draco's thrusts. "_Merlin…he looks even more beautiful than he did before…_" Draco hazily thought as sweat dripped from his loose bangs.

He felt the heat in his stomach beginning to gather in his stomach and letting go of one of Harry's leg, luckily it stayed on his shoulder, he reached down and began to stroke Harry's stiff cock quickly. The raven haired boy just screamed louder, if possibly, and scratch at Draco's slender back harder, hardly being able to form words as pre-cum leaked from his manhood which Draco used to help stroke faster. He felt Harry beginning to tighten around his cock and he knew Harry was close to cumming just as he was.

"Nnnhh! Ahhh! M-Merlinnnn!"

"M-m-more! Mnnah!"

"Uhnn D-Dracooo!"

Draco leaned down and kissed Harry deeply and passionately, not once pausing his stroking or thrusting and he murmured quietly against his lips,

"_Merlin, I love you Harry Potter…_"

As soon as those words left his mouth, Harry screamed loudly, arching his back as he came, cum squirting all over his chest and stomach, his arse tightening around Draco who finally set his pride aside and groaned loudly, cumming soon after him and filling his arse up quickly with strings of hot and sticky cum.

"_A-ah!_ _D-Draco!_"

"_H..Harry! Nnngh!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV<strong>

Harry fell back against the bed, his strength and energy completely abandoning him and he tried to slow his rapid breathing, his heart thudding loudly against his chest. He winced slightly when he felt Draco slowly pull out and he shivered when he felt his cum leak down his arse. He weakly kissed Draco's shoulders, who had fallen on top of him, breathing as hard as he was. Harry nuzzled the side of his neck, laying his head back and he moved his stiff legs from Draco's shoulders, as it was beginning to hurt, and he laid them on either side of Draco.

He glanced up at the blurry ceiling, shutting his eyes for a moment and managing to gasp out, "M-merl..in..That was..amaz..ing D-Draco…ah…" Feeling hot lips press against his, he eagerly kissed Draco back. There was nothing perverted about the kiss, no lip biting or tongue wrestling, just small pecks full of passion that made Harry want more. He heard a soft chuckle come from his now blonde lover and he felt the weight lifted off of him, Draco shifting so he was lying next to Harry and facing him, not seeming to care his stomach was covered in Harry's smeared cum.

Harry smiled tiredly when he saw the pale boy flushed pink and grinning like an idiot, weakly he moved closer, cuddling into Draco's warm arms and he sighed tiredly, taking in the sweet scent he had grown to love so much. They laid there in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's presence and letting their bodies cool down. It wasn't long before Harry began feeling his drowsy, the soft thudding of Draco soothing him to sleep but instead he forced himself to stay awake and drew circles on Draco's chest, trying to ignore the long scar that would bother him forever. He shivered when Draco thumbed his side and kissed the top of his head, sighing deeply before he murmured under his breath quietly, Harry almost not catching what he said,

"Mm..I love you…"

Harry smiled, feeling a blush spread across his cheeks as he looked down like a shy school girl. He loved hearing Draco say those words, it made his heart jump and his stomach feel like butterflies were fluttering around wildly. He would never forget when Draco had first said it, Draco hovering over him, looking at him lovingly with those piercing grey eyes…It was something Harry knew he would treasure for the rest of his life. Draco had told him he loved him over three times now, he was slightly embarrassed when he realized he had been counting how many times he had said it, and he was about to respond when an irritated Draco spoke before he could speak a word,

"I've said I love you three times already you git and I'm certainly not a fucking Hufflepuff, I know we just had the best sex of our lives but honestly, any chance you can say it back now before I rape your arse again until you can't walk for a month?"

Laughing quietly, Harry looked up at an annoyed Draco who looked at him with his eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry, I just love hearing you say that…It makes me incredibly happy, more happy then I ever thought I could feel in my life." He leaned up, kissing Draco softly and he whispered back.

"I love you too Draco…"

Harry smiled when Draco smirked and kissed his forehead, pulling him tighter against his chest, "Mmm..thats what I thought Gryffindork…" Melting into his embrace, Harry shut his eyes and enjoyed the moment he had been granted with. Nothing and no one else mattered to him in that moment, he didn't worry about anyone that might've heard them, he didn't worry about his friends opinions, he didn't worry about what would happen in the future because he knew that no matter what, he and Draco would find a way to pull through, not even Merlin himself could keep the duo apart from one another. They would find a way to be together.

As Harry began falling asleep with an already sleeping Draco, he smiled, happy to finally have the one he thought he would never have. He mumbled softly, barely hearing the whispered response as he let warmth and darkness sweep over him comfortingly.

"_I love you Draco…_"

"_I love you too Harry…_"

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it guys. Thank you to everyone who supported this story. I thank you all for your nice comments and PM's and I hope you enjoy this last chapter. I'm sorry it was posted so late but I wanted to make it as perfect as possible. It is my first sexual scene I've ever written so I hope you liked it. Until next time~<strong>


End file.
